The Virgin Lover
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Trapped in a world Katlyn longs to escape from, she makes plans to break free on her own because no dashing knight is going to save her. That is, until one walks in and he's exactly what she needs to run away. Trained as a courtesan, sold by her father, Katlyn knows that the wold is unfair and dangerous. She'll need all her wit and charm to scrape through, but with a little luck...
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been playing on my mind for a few months now, I've created literally hundreds of character profiles trying to figure out my main character for this one until finally, I think I got it right. Anyway, here goes**

* * *

Nobody saw me. Never was I chosen from among the ranks of girls all living and breathing for the money they earned on their backs. They would lounge in the front room at their shift, displaying their bodies proudly or desperately in an attempt to capture someone's eye. The front room was well displayed, with plenty of cushions to lounge on and warm mahogany furniture to compliment the marble columns and whitewashed walls.

There were girls of all ages here, some pretty, some not but all exquisite and rare, seeing as they were mostly from other countries or were just abnormally beautiful. I was one of the smallest, which made it easy for me to hide and I was also one of the plainer ones, which meant I was easily overlooked for one of the more fascinating creatures before me. I wouldn't say I was ugly, more…well. One up from plain.

Often I was assigned on kitchen duty as I was never chosen from among the girls waiting to be selected by the men who walked in, looking for a good time. We were the best pleasure house outside of the fort of Hadrian's Wall. The next big town of richness. Our lord paid good money to keep his pleasure houses well-presented and the girls of good quality. It made me sick.

I'd been bought from my own father, who had too many mouths and too many sons he did not want to part with. Being the only girl, I had to go. Apparently I was worth nothing. I'd been in this hell hole for around two months now but I was determined to escape. The only way out was through that front door and the only way we girls ever got out was if we were hired as an escort.

A pretty thing for a rich man to drape over his arm. I had a plan but for the plan to work, I needed the right target. From time to time a man would look my way but I would scowl and twist my face to make it look sour and horrid, it seemed to work in putting them off. When there were much prettier girls to go for, why would anyone ever look at me?

Plus because I was so small, I was able to hide behind the others. I wasn't going to sell my virtue, not for all the gold in the world. Looking down at myself, I supposed I was well looked after. My dress was clean and I was fed three times a day, which was more than it used to be.

I refused to be made into a prostitute, however. I needed to escape, to make a living of my own. I wanted to be free from this place and its people. Though the girls were kind they were not very bright and held very little intelligence to have a conversation of stimulating interest, which meant that I isolated myself further.

It was a day like every other, me sitting at the back behind the other girls, when I heard someone running towards us. "There are knights comin'!" She whispered loudly then squealed. "The knights from that wall, what's it called?"

"Hadrian's Wall." That sounded positive, if anyone was to be lost the best place to go was Hadrian's, it was the biggest fort for miles around. Instantly I began to shift forwards a little. All the girls began to pull at their clothing, lifting skirts higher, pulling necklines lower then chewed on their lips to make them plumper.

Sure enough the knights came in just a minute or so later. I knew them instantly to be the knights from the wall as they fit each description perfectly. Rumours and stories circulate well around these parts.

Lancelot, the bold, brash and handsome second in command to Arthur. He carried twin swords though he didn't have them with him now. He walked with an air of pride, his dark eyes gleaming over every girl with greedy eyes of lust. I did not want him.

Gawain, blond haired and cheerful, soft in appearance but seasoned as a warrior. He was known to wield a spear as well as a sword and was just as terrible in a fight as the others were whispered to be. He looked kind and gentle but I did not want him either. He was too experienced.

Galahad. The youngest of them all, fresh faced with youth and inexperience, though highly skilled as a warrior. He was less handsome than Lancelot was but there was a cleanness about him, a young purity that made him feel more attractive than the others. Him. I needed him.

Swallowing nervously I watched the other girls as they either struck seductive poses or rushed forwards, eager to meet these legendary warriors. I paused for a moment, listening to their giggles and laughter as they tried to coax the men into their beds. I shuddered before standing, slowly and deliberately showing my grace and collectiveness.

Elegantly I walked across them, going over to the wine pitcher to pour three drinks into fine goblets of fake silver and rubies before setting them on trays along with a bowl of fresh grapes. Carefully I picked up the treats and brought them over to the knights with a slightly bowed head. My simple bun kept my hair at the back of my head which allowed them to see my features.

"Ah! Good service here." Lancelot called as he looked me over. I slowly lifted my head, gave him a blank look then turned my eyes to Galahad. His own widened slightly and I let a corner of my mouth slide upwards in a welcoming smile, holding the tray in my hands as Lancelot grabbed at the grapes, trying to pull my attention back to him.

Keeping a steady gaze on Galahad, I silently pleaded that this would work. The one thing that set me above the other option of girls were my eyes. Apparently they were unique, very unique. I had to say I agreed. I have never met another person with one green eye as bright as pale emerald and spring grass and the other as blue as the summer sky. One green, one blue. Glancing to the other, Gawain, I offered him his wine then moved closer to Galahad, allowing myself to blush slightly at the cheeks.

"What's your name?" He asked politely so I lifted my eyes to his again.

"Katlyn." I answered softly, smoothing over my voice so that it was a gentle purr. I saw him swallow a little nervously. I balanced the tray on one hip and hand then took the goblet, lifting it to his lips then slowly tipped it towards him, letting him taste the sweet nectar before pulling it back to offer it to his hand. He took it, staring at me closely. I was probably ten years his senior, he couldn't have been older than seventeen, bless his young heart but I need him to escape. It was vital he be as malleable as possible and quite frankly, a young boy on the cusp of manhood was bound to make a few mistakes. I was going to be one of them.

Turning away I kept my back straight, thankful that the dress, although modestly covering everything, did show the inward curve of my waist. "Wait." He commanded, trying to deepen his voice, which made me smile. I like this boy, he was quite sweet. "Will you show me to your room?" His companions had already left, so he did not sound as nervous as he had looked earlier.

"Gladly, my lord." I murmured, handing the tray over then beckoned with a finger. "Come this way." Picking up my skirts I turned, instantly sucking in a deep breath of nerves. If I was wrong, then this could end badly for me. Either in punishment or assault or both. I prayed that he was not like the rumours said and would not harm my innocence should I request. Though, I had to take matters into my own hands. I could not afford to let them be in the power of a man. Not anymore.

My room was up two flights of stairs at the furthest part of the corridor. I had been trained for this moment and my owners would be pleased with me when I pay them my wages from this boy, or at least, they would had I the intention of letting him have his way. Praying fervently, I glanced over my shoulder to the boy, teasing him with my looks before resting a hand on my door.

"I have fresh wine inside. Let us share a cup or two." I smirked a little, raising my eyebrows challengingly. I learned men liked to be challenged, it made them swell with pride. Galahad did exactly this, his chest enlarging a little. Even for a boy, he was well muscled. I felt sorry for him, forced to kill because of a stupid treaty between Roman ancestors and his.

I pushed open the door then swept inside, maintaining my grace and posture before turning to Galahad, who shut the door behind him. Then he blushed. I made no comment or let my face change, it was obvious he lacked experience in this sort of thing though I have no doubt it was his first encounter. "Don't be afraid. I am trained to deliver the highest quality of entertainment." I whispered, stepping close to him. My head barely reached his, pretty soon I expect he'd be much taller than I was, despite me being fully grown.

The boy shuddered slightly as I leaned my lips to his ear, one hand sliding up his chest then down to his waist. "I promise, you won't regret this." Once again I prayed I had picked right. Was he truly inexperienced? Would he make the mistake I was counting on him to make?

My fingers brushed against a concealed dagger and I smirked into his neck as I paid teasing attention to it with my mouth. He brought a weapon to a brothel. The foolish child, did he not know that some women were intelligent? That they would think to use this weapon? Never mind, I had no intention of hurting him.

With a quick push I spun Galahad around, drawing his dagger then pressed it to his throat and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Remain still, or you might cause this hand to slip." I whispered to him. "I don't intend to harm you, I merely require your assistance." His panicked breath slowed and I could feel him tensing beneath me. "I wish to escape and you, dear knight, are going to help me. Will you do that for me?" He did not answer so I sighed. "Please. I'm still a virgin. I don't want to remain here, ruining what little pride I have left of myself. All you have to do is escort me outside and out of sight, then I shall return your dagger and you shall never hear from me again. That is all I desire."

Slowly I peeled back my hand and the boy sighed. "Gawain and Lancelot are never going to let me forget this." He mumbled then nodded his head. "I suppose I can help." I sighed with relief then withdrew the dagger, keeping a tight hold of it.

"Put your arm around my waist." I commanded and he did so, keeping the grip loose. "And cover me with your cloak, like this." I pulled the folds so that they covered my right hand, which pressed the knife up into his ribcage in warning and the other around my side as if to keep me warm. "Now escort me to the door. No one should stop us."

So together we walked, a little awkwardly as there was tension between us. He could not know that I did not intend to harm him but I held the knife and I was not going to turn it over until he had completed his side of the bargain. When we got to the front, I began to giggle quietly, leaning closer to Galahad then whispered to him. "Smile, you look like you've got a knife in your ribs." I said it lightly and my tone made him chuckle. He managed to smile though he glanced around nervously.

When we got to the door, however, the worst happened. "Sir? Where are you escorting one of my girls to?" My owner had stopped us. Swallowing nervously I placed a hand on Galahad's chest as we turned.

"He's taking me to see the horses. Sir knight promised he'd escort me around the town before taking me to the tavern. I'm to be his knee wench." I answered, giggling a little. I felt like a blushing fool but it was necessary.

"If that is acceptable by you, sir." Galahad raised an eyebrow and tensed his shoulders, growling. "You wouldn't refuse a paying customer, would you?"

"No sir. Of course not. Do keep her safe will you? Daniella is one of my favourites." He bowed low, his barrel belly touching his knees before he waddled off. I exhaled with relief before heading outside. For a moment I blinked, startled by the intensity of the sun before leading Galahad away.

"The sun." I murmured, tilting my head slightly to the side to lets its warm rays kiss my neck. "I haven't seen it in months."

"You haven't?"

"I've been trapped in there. No one is permitted to leave without an escort." Galahad shifted uncomfortably, coughing slightly.

"What if we are caught?"

"We won't be."

"How can you know?"

"I am a master of evasion." I assured him. "And they will not punish you, for you are a man." I half scowled at him before turning down an alley which led into the back streets where it would be easier for me to hide away before I could make for the roads. I continued deep into the shadow, my eyes focussed on the other side where my freedom beckoned me. It was so close, I could practically taste it.

A strong hand grabbed my right hand, dragging myself and the knife around before another flashed towards me. In blind instinct my left hand darted out and gripped the threatening wrist, stopping the knife in its tracks as Galahad called out. "Tristan! Don't hurt the poor lass. She's not going to hurt anyone." I scowled up at Tristan, narrowing my eyes. He was forcing me to arch my back and it was beginning to hurt. He refused to let go of me.

"She had a knife at your ribs, Galahad. Have you been drinking again?" He blushed bright red.

"Only a sip." Tristan, the most fearful knight of them all, then turned back to me. A small part of me was panicking. If Galahad couldn't convince him to let me go then I was done for. All hope for freedom would be gone. If he would only lower that knife, I had a plan that would get me out alive. "Let her go Tristan, she only wants to be free." The knight still glowered down at me. Finally his accented voice spoke again, this time addressing me.

"I don't appreciate anyone threatening my brothers with knives."

"I don't appreciate anyone threatening me with knives. Perhaps you'd like to compromise a little." I replied sardonically, keeping my face without fear as my back began to ache further. After a brief moment, Tristan let me go and lowered his knife. Instantly I moved.

I pressed my hand into the flat side of his blade then gripped his wrist, pushing it up before sliding it from his grip. As soon as the knife was from his hands I slammed my knee into his groin then kicked backwards, slamming Galahad into the wall. "Forgive me!" I squeaked then tore off down the alley, stretching my legs to get out of sight before they recovered and launched another knife at me.

Before they had even stood up from their grunting of pain, I was around the corner then jogging into a new alley, twisting my way through the network until finally, I was free from them. Knife in hand, I looked down at it. It was a good size for me, the handle fitting my hands perfectly but with a blade long enough to be imposing.

Glancing around I walked towards a lady washing clothes outside her house. When she saw me standing there, she looked up then frowned. "What do you want?" She practically spat at me.

"I'll trade clothes with you." I told her, turning slowly to show her my well-made dress. "And shoes." Lifting up my skirts a little I showed her my fine, dainty slippers. She licked her lips hungrily before nodding her head. She gestured for me to come in, abandoning her washing. She found me a dress that would fit of rough wool and a slip, as well as some shoes better fitted for walking.

We exchanged and she stared at her treasure with wide eyes, stroking the soft silky folds of my gown before looking to me. "Anything else?" The women looked stretched thin, poor and getting poorer by the day. I wanted to ask for some bread.

"Nothing. Enjoy your gown and slippers, thank you for my own." I smiled, touching the cloth that I had wrapped around my hair before stepping outside. With my new knife safely tucked into my belt I headed for the open road. I knew it was dangerous to travel alone, especially for a woman, but I refused to stay here.

If I followed the river after a few miles of walking the beaten path, then move back onto the main road at its fork, I could be at Hadrian's Wall within five days. Swallowing my fear, I stepped out of the city gates then headed for the long stretch of road where my new life awaited.

* * *

 **R+R if you like**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews _darkhuntress621_ and _APeaceOfPie4Everybody011_ , really appreciate it!**

* * *

It had been two days since I had escaped and I was glad to say I had not met one spot of bother. To survive I had caught rabbits and skinned them with the knife, which I had come to like very much. Making a fire was a little more difficult but I soon got the hang of it. If I used flint stones then I got a spark far more easily.

With little concern for anyone being near, I settled down on the soft grass and closed my eyes, smiling myself to sleep. It did not last long. When I heard a twig snap, my eyes flew open. More snapping twigs. I was glad I had set up a perimeter of dry twigs to warn me of such things.

My fire was burning low but in the dark, it had obviously drawn the attention of something. Or someone. Then I heard a voice. "Shut up! You're alert whoever it is!" Men. They were getting closer. Leaping to my feet I dashed behind a bush, keeping low and still as I watched two men stalk into my little camp. "Fire's fresh. They should still be here." I cursed the sun for beginning to rise. "Look there, it was one person. See the crease in the grass?" I'll be sure to cover my beg spot with leaves next time.

"It was a woman. Must be. Too small to be a man." I scowled at them, believing them to be hunters. It was the only explanation for their smart discernments. I was about to attempt a quiet escape when two hands shot out and grabbed me. Without meaning to, I screamed. Loudly.

"Look what I found!" Dragged to my feet I was rudely shoved forwards, gasping as a hand curled around my throat. "Pretty little doe, isn't she?"

"I've seen prettier." One of them grunted but his eyes roamed me nonetheless.

"I've also seen better looking men." I growled at them then lunged for my dagger. I twisted the best I could, stabbing down into my captor's arm so that his grip on me disappeared with a yell.

"Argh! She got me! She got me!" By then I was tearing through the forest. Although I was small, I was very fast. I could outrun all of my brothers, both older and younger. In my village they held yearly races and I would always place first. I thanked God for this blessing as I ran from my captors. "Shoot her! Catch her or something! Just get her!" They were yelling, whistling as if I were a dog that would come at its call. Fools.

Glancing around I realised that I would not be able to keep running. My only downfall was that I was out of practice through lack of exercise. I no longer had the endurance I used to. Damn those two months wasted! Thinking quickly I realised I had only one other option. Climb a tree.

Springing forwards I grabbed onto a branch, pulling myself up before continuing my ascent. Once I was high enough, I looked down. Unfortunately for me, they appeared to be excellent hunters. "In the tree. She's in the tree!"

"Don't shoot you idiot, we want her warm and alive." How sickened that made me feel. "You, climb up and get her." The leader of the three, the one who was bleeding in the arm, growled to the one on his left. After grumbling for a moment, he began to climb up clumsily and slowly. "We're going to get you bitch!"

"Woof."

Looking around, I was in a slight pinch. There was a way for me to move forwards, by going down and leaping for the next tree to try and evade their reach but he was coming up with a little more confidence. Would I even reach it in time? Deciding to risk it, I began to lower myself down.

"That's right! Make it easy for us!" The one bleeding crowed as the other whistled with excitement.

"What goes on here?" Praise Lord! Someone else was here, what did they want? To rape and kill me too? Or maybe sell me back to the trade. Perfect. As the other hunter in the tree paused, I took my chance. Glancing down, I was surprised to find see it was Arthur, sword already drawn. "What are you doing to this woman?"

"Mind your own business, Roman." The bleeder spat.

"You watch your mouth." A larger man grunted, cracking his jaw whilst lifting up his war hammer. I was now on the branch, all I had to do was reach across. My fingers had barely touched the other branch when a slimy grip caught my ankle. I cried out then kicked at him, trying to shake off the wide eyed hunter with a gleeful grin. "C'mere you." He growled.

"Release her!" Arthur demanded but none paid attention.

"Stay out of business which 'aint yours!" The lead hunter turned and drew his own blade. As I struggled against this man's grip, my own failed me. Falling backwards I gave a surprised yell, staring at the ground as I fell down backwards, my legs wrapping over the branch as the hunter held onto my ankle before I slipped through his fingers.

"Gawain!" Arthur yelled and the knight began to run forwards but I had already fallen too far to be caught. I twisted, angling my body before landing on my feet, crouching down to absorb the shock. All men stared at me. I stayed down, glancing between the hunters, wondering whether it was wise to run.

"Get her!" Arthur swung his blade and stopped the lead hunter in his tracks, who lifted his own to defend himself. The other leaped at Gawain, who turned too late and was slammed into a tree. I, however, had my own problems. The hunter in the tree dropped down before me, smirking at me. "Here pretty little doe. I'm isn't going to hurt you."

"Your sentence is grammatically incorrect." I glared at him then lifted my hand, which had found a mossy rock. As he opened his mouth I jammed the rock inside his large mouth, further widening his eyes in shock as blood poured down his lips. I must have broken a few teeth. Never mind, they were yellow and chipped anyway. In a way I was doing him a favour.

Kicking him in the gut I bowled him over. With a sigh I stormed over to the hunter who was wrestling with Gawain then grabbed his ear, twisting it to make him stand up. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He moaned as I dragged him over to the subdued hunter, grabbed his ear then pulled them both over to their leader.

"You are all very rude, disrespectful young men." I reprimanded them sharply, placing my hands on my hips the moment I had thrown the two in my power at their leader. "Your mothers would be ashamed of you!" They all turned bright red. "Now, I insist upon you apologising to Sir Arthur for being so repulsive to him. Then you may be on your way, so long as you swear to never hurt a woman again." Lifting my chin, I waited, tapping one foot on the ground as I did so. With ten brothers living in one house, you learn how to take yourself. The youngest cracked first.

"I'm sorry! I promise never to hurt a woman again!" After wriggling the rock out of his mouth, the second did the same. I narrowed my eyes at the leader. He gulped then lowered his head.

"Forgive me, Sir Arthur. I meant no offense. I also swear never to harm any woman ever again." Satisfied I waved both hands at them, gesturing for them to go. They all scuttled, nursing their wounds. Turning around I looked to the knights, who all stared at me in utter shock.

"Blimey. She rivals my Vanora." Not bothering to confuse myself as to who Vanora was, I dropped down a little and lifted a skirt in a curtsey.

"Good day, sirs. I thank you for your assistance." Glancing to the scout, I smiled. Reaching for the dagger, I showed it to him. "I believe this is yours." Switching grips, I threw it at him. He never flinched, not even when it hit the bark of a tree frightfully close to his face. It made me respect him a little more.

Turning, I began to walk merrily away. When I heard the dull thud of metal splitting wood, I turned to blink at the knife sticking out of the tree just a few inches to my right. Turning over my shoulder, I arched an eyebrow. "You missed." I informed him bluntly then continued to walk on my way.

"My lady!" I ignored Sir Arthur as he began to follow, ducking under the low branches as I hopped from rock to rock then continued on my way. "My lady, can I be of further assistance?"

"No, thanking you kindly." I replied to him. "I'm fine on my own."

"Where are you heading?"

"Anywhere but back that way." Turning my head, I frowned. "Are you still trying to follow me?" He slid down from the rocks then approached me a little.

"I would not forgive myself if I allowed you to wander alone into these woods. They are full of more men like them."

"Men do not scare me. I grew up with ten brothers." I said to the noble knight, with pretty green eyes. They were a little darker than my green eye, but still rather striking. He seemed to struggle to meet my eyes, glancing up to them, holding for a while before looking away again. "Do I unnerve you?" I questioned with amusement. "It often happens."

"I mean no offence."

"None taken. I'm used to real offences. I can tell the difference between those meant and those well intended." I assured him then turned my body to face him completely. "I have no intention of letting someone harm me, good sir, so do not fear for me. I am wiser than I look and adapt well. Very little startles me."

"Is that so?" A voice said rather close to me. I hardly even flinched. In fact, I didn't flinch at all.

"Precisely. Now kindly take three long steps away from me." I glowered at Lancelot, who had tried to sneak up on me. "Then turn around so your eyes won't be wondering where they are not meant to be." The knight with a rotund belly laughed.

"Best do as she says, Lance, women mean it when they say it like that." Lancelot smiled and took a step back but went no further. When I shot him a look, he took another. When I narrowed my eyes, he took a third. When I turned and placed my hands on my hips, he lowered his head then faced his back to me. "Good." I nodded in approval before facing Arthur again. "You see? I can look after myself."

"It will still keep my conscience clear to know you are well and safe. Are there no family we can escort you to around here?" My aura darkened and I clenched my fists.

"None whom I wish to see." I replied. Realising that he was not going to give in, I sighed. Glancing to my right, my face brightened when I saw Galahad. "Hello again." Galahad blushed then nodded to me.

"You know this woman, Galahad?" He paused before nodding, shifting his head awkwardly. Unfortunately, it was Gawain who gave us away. Snapping his fingers as he spoke, he grinned.

"You're the woman from the pleasure house! The one who served us wine!"

"Well remembered." I stated flatly. "I praise your overwhelming accuracy of remembrance." Lancelot now spun back around.

"I remember too! You're the one who ignored me." He pretended to look crushed.

"I wonder why." I returned.

"You're also the one who went off with Galahad, I remember seeing you walk past whilst I was with my fair lady." The curly haired knight continued, arching his eyebrows with an amused smirk. "What was going on there then?" Galahad looked at me, silently begging me not to say. I didn't have to.

"She used Galahad as an escort to escape." Tristan answered, looking at his knife as he brushed it clean with his thumb. As I glared at him, his eyes lifted to meet mine challengingly. I bristled further. Suddenly everyone was laughing. All save for Galahad and I. I offered him a sympathetic look before smirking.

"I'm also the one who disarmed your scout and doubled him over with a knee to his manhood." That shut them up. Instantly Tristan was on defence, glaring at me through his fringe. I smiled successfully at him then turned to Arthur. "You truly wish to help?"

"Certainly." He nodded his head, stepping forwards.

"If it will make you feel better then I shall travel with you as far as I wish to go. Then you feel better for yourself, I get a few more eyes and ears for protection and everyone is satisfied. Correct?" Arthur considered for a moment before nodding his head.

"Agreed. Come, we have horses." Horses? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Tristan, seeing the flash of fear in my face, smirked.

"Not afraid of you?"

"Only of your appalling manners." I shot back icily then strode after Arthur. When they returned to the other knights and their horses, everyone mounted. Everyone except I. "If it's all the same to you, I'll walk." I said to Arthur, who tilted his head curiously before nodding his head. So together we travelled. Most of the other knights regarded me with curiosity, whispering remarks to one another but I ignored them, not wishing to encourage their overactive imaginations.

I found it easier than expected to keep up with the long legged stride of the horses but when snorted and tossed its mane rather close to me, I shied away from it. Not willing to prove the scout's theory true, I stepped a little closer and patted the horse's neck once it had calmed down. "What brings you into our company?" An alarmingly tall man asked me gently. It was his black horse I had stroked.

"A change of scene." I replied with a simple smile up at him. "And perhaps a better future."

"Where do you intend to find this better future?" He continued politely, pulling back his horse to keep astride with me.

"Anywhere, so long as I can work and find a roof to go over my head, I'll be content."

"You'll need a man for that. Someone handsome and strong to build you a home of your own." Lancelot suggested with an airy tone, trotting forwards before pulling his horse in on my other side. I glanced at its massive shoulder then down to the powerful hooves nervously. "Also to keep you warm at night, it gets very cold in the winter." Lancelot continued, glancing down to me with a knowing smirk. Did he not get the message?

"When I start to feel cold, I'll be sure to let you know." I told him simply then slapped his horse's rump, sending him flying forwards with a cheery chuckle from me following him.

"So where are your family? Is there no one who can help you?" Quickly I looked down at my feet, lifting a finger to my lips to nibble on it nervously.

"No."

"I am sorry." I frowned slightly, glancing up to the rather intimidating but sweet knight. "Did they pass?"

"No, it is a little more complicated than that." I informed, giving a little shrug of my shoulders. "I do not like to talk about them."

"Forgive me for prying." Dagonet said to me gently, shifting slightly in his saddle. I gave him a nod and small smile before turning my head forwards. I could sense his curiosity and others were leaning in, listening, hoping for me to relent. I sighed.

"My father led a troupe of fools around the country. We were a travelling festival, only we were becoming poorer because of the lack of visitors. I grew up with ten brothers around me and everyone else who travelled with us." I began and Dagonet instantly listened in, leaning forwards slightly. "With ten sons and only one daughter, my father did not find it hard to choose which child he would give away. Back in that town, around four months ago, he sold me to the master of that brothel for around one hundred gold pieces."

"What? He sold you just like that?" Bors thundered, obviously insulted on my behalf. "Man deserves to be snapped in half then thrown to the crows."

"How did he manage to get so much?" Another knight asked, I think this one was Kai, he carried an emblem of a fish on his chest plate, a tribute to his old tribe. "No offence but I've never heard of a trade so…extreme."

"The brothel deals only with exotic women from all types of cultures and backgrounds. I was worth so much because of my eyes." Instantly everyone tried to look at my eyes so I lowered them with a little modesty and embarrassment. "One green, one blue."

"And you worked there for how long?" I laughed aloud.

"I never worked. I never let anyone see me. Being part of such a large and close family, you learn how to avoid being found. For two months I was trained in the ancient art of pleasuring and then I spent two months hiding." Smirking slightly I looked back over to Galahad. "The rest just fell into place." He blushed. I shouldn't tease the boy, it wasn't his fault.

"If you're not going to return to your family then who will protect you?" Gawain asked me kindly, steering his horse away from me a little as the beast was prancing about like one of our old show horses. "It's a hard life for a woman on her own."

"Not if she has a little wit and wisdom about her. I lack in both but I have enough to get me by. Don't worry for me, I shall learn as I go. You all just keep yourselves safe." I said to them, looking up with a gentle sigh. When the hairs at the back of my neck began to tingle, I felt slightly concerned that we were being watched. Before I could alert Arthur, an arrow shot through the trees.

Then the rain came. Arrows flying out at all points from our right flank, the foliage covering the archers from sight. The horses all lifted their heads and gave a great call, snorting to prepare for battle. My eyes widened and I hastened to get out of the way of Gawain's horse as the hooves lashed out in my direction. Painful memories returned as I scarpered to the other side of the road.

Tristan, Bors and several other knights lifted their bows and shot precise arrows into the thick array of leaves and bushes. I heard the grunts as every arrow hit their mark. How could they see where the archers were? Without warning bandits raced from the thicket, brandishing their swords. There were a good deal of them, at least twenty. It was the largest bandit group I had ever seen.

Tilting my head curiously I leaned back into the trunk of a tree and watched the fight with interest. "Someone get…the lady out of here!" Arthur yelled and I laughed. They still didn't know my name. Closing my eyes I pursed my lips then waved a hand at them.

"No, no, you boys carry on with your fighting. Don't worry about me. I'm happy to watch." Arthur made a face of surprise and confusion before returning to his battle. These knights truly lived up to their legends. They were fast, agile and deadly to the point but they were outnumbered, the bandits doubled their numbers. Of course, the bandits had some degree of skill, they'd obviously trained together but that meant their knowledge was limited. They fought on pure experience.

I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted or impressed. Still, the battle was fun to watch, especially when Bors lifted up a man over his head then used him to bowl two others to the ground. I gave a little laugh and cheered his name, making him grin.

Technically I should be helping but here I was a little out of my depth. If the playing ground was thinned a little then I would stand more of a chance. I would need a weapon though. Preferably something small. Like Tristan's knife for instance. I liked that knife.

The knights dealt with a good deal of the bandits but where some retreated, the rest just grouped together and swarmed each knight. Perhaps I should do something? But what? With a soft sigh I walked forwards and into the flurry. Humming a tune to myself I picked up a dagger from a fallen bandit, looking it over curiously. Appalling. They couldn't even take care of their own equipment. With a shrug, I clenched the dagger in my fingers then stabbed at a bandit in the back before walking away, reaching in front then slid the blade across another's neck as he tried to get at Galahad's exposed back.

Pushing my way in I slid the dagger up into the ribs of Galahad's main threat then turned, lifting a leg to flick my foot into another's face, catching his nose and making him shoot back with a yelp. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you it was bad to fight? Honestly, what is the world coming to?" I queried then let Galahad finish the rest off.

Turning around I flipped the dagger up into the air, catching it by the slightly blunt point before tossing it forwards with a delicate flick. The bandit who had ran at Gawain, who had been thrown down, looked into the shining reflection of the blade until it met his eye. Blood gushed forth and he screamed.

Now without a weapon I ducked down, spinning out of the way then calmly walked away. The bandits all shouted to one another, calling for a retreat so I paused, watching the last fight. A single bandit walked out of the trees as the last battles began to finish, the knights emerging victorious. His body was decorated with knives, all finely kept and shining brightly around his hips and chest. I lifted my head, interested with this new enemy.

He drew a dagger and looked to Arthur, smirking. As Arthur lifted his sword, ready to deflect the knives, I stepped out in front of him. "My lady, step away. You could be hurt." Arthur commanded but I ignored him, stretching up with a yawn as the bandit stared at me. Spreading my hands I offered him a clean target. He took it.

The blade spun through the air and I watched it sail flawlessly, counting the beats before I lifted my hand in front of my chest, delicately touching my index finger and middle finger together to meet cold metal. The dagger was caught. Arching my eyebrow I tossed the clean blade aside then spread my hands again.

Shocked and utterly insulted, the knife wielder drew two more then launched them at me. This time I caught the first blade with my left then turned my body to the side, leaning down to miss the high blow to my face then snatched it out of the air by the hilt. I tossed these aside also.

Smirking, I gave a little chuckle, shaking my head as I placed my hands on my hip. Taking one of the finer looking blades, the bandit threw it at me with a mighty growl, eyes burning hotly as he watched it fly. With no time to lift my hands, I turned my face into the blade and caught it with my teeth. When the knights saw me bend down, my hair now loose and covering my face, they cried out in horror and Arthur made to run towards me.

I stood up, smiling with the blade in my teeth, making them all widen their eyes and drop their mouths in astonishment. I picked the blade from my teeth, looking it over then turned, flicking my wrist effortlessly to return it to its owner. It buried into his chest all the way to the hilt. Satisfied, I gave a mock curtsey before going over to this bandit, unbuckling one of his belts to adorn my waist with his knives. "How did you do that?" Galahad asked with youthful awe.

"I was part of a travelling show, remember? Knife catching was my specialty." I said, discarding my old belt before switching around some of the daggers, tossing away the blunter ones to replace them with better kept sets. Arthur didn't look too pleased but he did not argue.

"What else did you do?" I paused briefly before shaking my head.

"Nothing. Just knife catching. Sometimes I threw at a spinning target but no one ever trusted me enough to do it often. You see, you strap someone onto a wheel then you spin it, the person throwing just keeps on throwing knives aiming to miss but making it look like it was just luck." I explained simply, clenching my teeth around my head cloth as I tidied up my hair, pinning it back into place.

"Well, my lady. I thank you." Puzzled by Arthur's thanks, I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever for?"

"You stood in front of four daggers for me. I'm in your debt." I rolled my eyes at him, finishing putting my hair back in place then put my hands on my hips.

"I had no doubt you would have been able to deflect them yourself."

"So why did you do it then?" Looking closely at Arthur I answered seriously.

"I've learned that it's better to have a compromise then leave it up to chance. I'd rather stand in front of a dagger knowing I could catch it then let you chance not being hit." Arthur looked at me calmly for a minute before blushing slightly. A warrior blushing? Now I've seen it all.

"If you don't mind me asking…what _is_ your name?" I chuckled.

* * *

 **No, no, don't worry about Katlyn just standing there, watching you men squabble. She's perfectly fine. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but next chapter is here! Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you like Katlyn's fiery, independent spirit. I can assure you that you haven't seen the last of it yet**

* * *

We camped down for the night. The knights would be back at their fort by tomorrow and I wondered whether or not to go with them. The best place to go and earn money is Hadrian's Wall. Sitting before the fire I skinned the rabbits I had already caught, waiting for the men to return after gathering more wood or taking care of their horses.

"How did you catch those?" Galahad asked curiously, sitting down beside me.

"I threw I a rock at them." I answered truthfully, continuing to skin them with a knife I had borrowed from Kai.

"Is that my knife?" He asked when he spotted me using it, frowning as he dropped his pile of wood unceremoniously. I nodded my head. "But I didn't give it to you."

"I took it from your boot when you were taking care of your mare." Replying with a little shrug I looked up, smirking. "We gypsy folk are good at being little thieves."

"Well, don't go stealing anything else or we'll just leave you here." He growled but chuckled afterwards. "I'm impressed but, why didn't you just use one of yours?" I glanced to the elaborate belt adorning my waist.

"Too fine. They'd slice up the skin and ruin the meat." I explained to him then set the rabbits on a spit then began to cook them, pinching little piles of herbs I had grouped together in my skirt to throw them into a skin of wine I had found on Bors, another thing I had borrowed without him knowing.

Shaking up the contents I waited a while for the rabbits to be crispy and moist before marinating them in the herbed wine. It sizzled and hissed as it hit the hot flames I kept going. Blinking I struggled to stay awake, tired from the day of walking. It was a good time before both rabbits were done but when they were, I took them off the fire then began to cut off the meat, placing fair portions into the many plates of the knights alongside cuts of bread, cheese and some wild blackberries.

"You didn't have to do this." Arthur said to me as I handed him his plate, leaning towards him before passing Gawain his.

"Why ever not?" I replied simply, smiling at Kai and the other men as I gave them their plates. They all nodded and gave their thanks before digging in. I wished I could give them more. After I had buried the remains of the rabbits I stood up, brushed off my hands then looked around for a spare plate. "Here, have mine." Dagonet said, placing the cheese on top of his bread then held his empty plate to me.

"Thank you Dagonet." I took it then placed the last of the meat on it, along with the last of the blackberries before eating my supper.

"This is good. Where'd you get the wine?" Bors asked as he shovelled his food into his mouth all at once.

"From your saddle." He stopped then stared at me.

"Keep your fingers away from my wine." He warned me but smirked slightly, impressed. "Still. Very good." I smiled, happy that my cooking was satisfying everyone's tastes. I had just finished my rabbit and bread and was about to start on the blackberries when I heard the sound of approaching horses and the clinking of metal. My head shot up and I looked around, stiffening.

"Who goes there?" Lancelot called out from his post a little way off.

"We are soldiers to his Lordship Cornelius Robertus Visilion, searching for a young girl with distinctive eyes. One green, one blue. We're to take her back to where she belongs." Instantly I dropped my plate and ran forwards, berries sliding into my dress pocket. Tristan looked up in alarm as I ran at him but I ignored him, placing a foot on his shoulder to help lift me up into the tree. I swung myself up and higher, climbing like a spider until I was nestled in the boughs, hidden from sight.

The knights, who had all watched me climb, quickly looked away as the guards walked into the clearing. They wore long scarlet capes, their Roman armour gleaming proudly in the firelight. Arthur stood. "Welcome. How may we assist?"

"We're looking for a girl. Small, with brown hair and strange eyes, one green and the other blue. Have you seen her?" Arthur shook his head then looked to his knights.

"We've seen no one but a few bandits on the road. You may have come across them." The captain nodded his head, narrowing his eyes slightly as he stepped closer to Arthur, squaring his chest.

"She's worth a lot of gold. We've been ordered to pay the man who returns her." Arthur didn't even flinch as I held my breath.

"We've seen no one. I can assure you. If I had seen a lone woman on the roads, I would have offered my assistance." I smiled at the knight, whose honour was as strong as they say. I was relieved to know that he wouldn't rat on me, now I just prayed that the other knights would keep their mouths shut.

"What about you men? You seen anything?" They all shook their heads.

"No sir." The captain then turned to Tristan, who was playing with his knife and paying no attention to what was going on at all. The captain shot a glare at Arthur before pushing him aside, making me clench my jaw. How dare he treat Arthur like that? It was uncalled for!

"You there, you're the scout. Maybe you've seen something." Tristan continued to play with his knife. I held my breath. Would he give me away? Slowly Tristan lifted his eyes to meet the Captain's before shaking his head. Frustrated, the Captain growled then pulled away. "We've found her tracks on the road. She's walked this way. If you're hiding her then beware, they'll be punishment involved."

"Why is she so valuable?" Gawain demanded to know. "It's just one woman who's run away from a pleasure house. What's the fuss for?"

"You hold your tongue." The Captain spat but Arthur grabbed the man's wrist, dragging him around to face him. The Captain, obviously a cowardly man hiding behind a big bravado, flinched.

"Answer him." His voice was dark and commanding, leaving no room for argument. Glancing around the Captain replied.

"There's a superstition. A legend. They say a woman with green and blue eyes is born of the earth and sea. She's meant to bring luck to the man who can capture her. Luck and protection, over land and over sea." Yanking his arm free the Captain of the guard lifted his hooked nose. "So my lord wants her back before she escapes for good." Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly before stepping back.

"Well then. I wish you luck in your quest. At least a girl with one eye green and the other blue shouldn't prove too hard to find." I almost laughed at the sarcasm in Arthur's voice. The other Roman snorted then looked to his men.

"Camp here for tonight. It's too dark to continue." Then they all moved forwards, some men kicking the knights out of the way to take their seats whilst the others pulled the horses away to settle them down for the night. No! That means I'll be stuck here all night! Well, best get comfortable then, hadn't I?

Shifting around I moved as quietly as I possibly could as not to alert the soldiers down below. "Sir? I think I saw something." I froze in place. "Up there in that tree." Which tree was he pointing to? He couldn't have seen me, I'm hidden behind a massive tree trunk!

Suddenly a huge bird flew out from the tree next to me and all the soldiers jumped. I peered around curiously, watching as the bird landed beside Tristan, squawking at him. "It's just a dumb bird. Don't disturb me again unless you've actually seen the girl." Girl? I'm no girl, I'm nearly twenty six, thank you very much.

Watching the beautiful hawk I smiled as Tristan stretched out his hand, the hawk flying onto his offered arm then began to nip at his fingers, demanding food. Tristan gave her most of his rabbit then let her fly off to catch her own supper. Greedy bird.

Feeling sorry for Tristan's food being stolen, I waited until everyone was asleep before sliding my hand into my pocket. I shifted around the tree, glad that the embers had died out before stretching out a hand. I dropped a blackberry, waiting to see where it landed.

It fell into Tristan's lap, making his head lift up. I dropped the rest, one at a time, before pulling back into the shadows. The scout glanced up then smirked a little, gathering up the berries then threw them all into his mouth, shifting back against the tree then folded his arms to doze, remaining alert of his surroundings at all times.

* * *

 **Those two, honestly. *Rolls her eyes with a sigh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is here, thank you to _phantomshadow99_ and _HenriaSownbinder_ for your reviews. Also there was a Guest review, so thank you too, whoever you are! Really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

In the morning the Captain stopped snoring when he awoke, which woke me up because of the sudden silence. If I ever did marry, which was unlikely, I would make sure I chose a husband who did not snore. His were as loud as the rumblings of thunder. "How about we travel together for a turn? We're heading the same way as you and your boys might be handy if bandits decide to attack." He suggested to Arthur.

"I have no qualms. Though I doubt the girl would have come this far. She'd have more likely gone to the nearest village to start her new life." The Captain frowned.

"How come?"

"Villages aren't disturbed by soldiers." Arthur replied simply. "Though she may have decided to go further and followed the river at the right peak." Thinking this over, the Captain returned to his ale and cold meat. The knights prepared themselves to leave as slowly as they dared, hoping that the Captain would start out before them. They still waited for me? I felt touched, honoured, in fact.

"Lord Arthur." The Captain called when he had mounted his horse. "I have decided to return and further my search downriver. Thank you for your company, it has been most…fortunate." If I ever did meet this man face to face, I swore I was going to stitch his lips together to stop the venom from pouring from his mouth.

The knights watched them go with slight glares. When they were out of sight Arthur turned. "Gawain, Kai." They both nodded and followed, keeping low and quiet as they made sure that those idiot soldiers were gone. When they returned, they nodded.

Instantly I dropped down from the tree, making the men flinch and jerk slightly as if they thought I had fallen and was about to hurt myself. "Well, my rear's not going to feel the same after that." I groaned, stretching my back and clicking every muscle in my body. "I thought they were never going to leave." Bors boomed with laughter then slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Can we keep her?" He asked hopefully but I politely slipped out of his reach.

"My lady, I suggest you ride with us to Hadrian's. It will be faster on horseback and you will be more likely to escape detection." I paused, thinking about his offer before nodding my head silently. "You'll ride with me. Come." He offered me a hand, which I ignored, but followed him. I was reluctant to get on his horse but once he was up and had lifted me behind him, I soon settled.

"You might want to hold on, we will be going very fast." Arthur warned but I smiled to him.

"I can grip on." I assured him. "I have legs too."

"Don't we know it." Lancelot said, glancing mine over not for the first time. I smacked him on the back of the head, making him laugh. Arthur led the way, pushing his horse into a canter and true to my word, I held on with my legs, perfectly at ease with the beat of the horse's rhythm.

It took most of the day to reach the fort but there was still a good part of the afternoon left by the time the knights trotted into their barracks, where stablemen rushed to meet them and hold their reins. I jumped down first, taking a few steps back from the horses before looking to Arthur. "Well, this is farewell." I bowed my head and curtseyed politely. "It's been a pleasure."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own? You have nowhere to stay, no means of warmth or food." Arthur persisted and I sighed.

"I will manage." I promised him. "If you worry that much for me, Sir Arthur, then speak of me in your prayers."

"I cannot help but feel that God guided us to you for a purpose. I believe He wants me to help you, I cannot do that if you refuse my aid." Turning around I looked at Arthur curiously, reading his eyes. He was a Godly man, very devout and faithful but also noble in his own heart. He'd make a good leader of men, I think. Yet here he was, concerned over the welfare of an ex-slave. I smiled gently at him then reached out, placing my hand on my shoulders.

"God bless you, for your heart." I told him. "And for your men. I thought all humanity in men was lost." I glanced around to them then smiled further. "You've proven me wrong. Farewell, if our paths cross again, I'll let you buy me a drink." A few of the men chuckled as I nodded my head then turned away.

When I heard the rustle of wings I turned my head and watched the beautiful Hawk glide down to my shoulder, opening her mouth and letting out a soft call. "You just can't seem to let me go." I chuckled, reaching him and stroking her chest. "Go on, off to your friend before he throws a knife in my back for keep you too long." Tristan shifted, a smirk tugging at his lips before whistling.

His hawk soared back over to him and I turned, finally disappearing from sight. I felt slightly sad to leave such good company behind but I had work to do. First I needed to find an occupation where I would be paid and also given board. I suppose domestic service would be the likeliest option for that.

I walked the streets for a while, immersing myself in the busy life of the city. I had hidden the belt of knives under my dress, so although if someone were to look closely they would see the shapes of the hilts, I was quick and evasive enough never to be noticed.

As I walked passed a stall my hand slipped out and I took a small sack, never breaking pace as I wrapped it in front of me as if I had always been carrying it. I kept my eyes forwards, never actually looking at the stalls I walked past but when I neared a bakery, I smelled the bread and heard my stomach grumble. A caller was yelling fresh bread for all, only a penny.

Swallowing with a sly look on my face I stepped around behind the caller, his tray of bread behind him. I tapped him on his left shoulder then moved to the right, sliding a loaf of bread out of his tray then quickly slid around to the left as he turned to look the other way.

Hiding the loaf under my sack I continued forwards around him as if I had never even stopped walking by. Although this fort should be used to thieves, they seemed dumb to gypsy thieves. We knew the dirtiest tricks in the books and more so, how to avoid being caught. I had even managed to steal a woman's expensive looking earrings…whilst she was wearing them.

Once I had a sack of little treasures, I found the black market and bartered prices for the jewels I had stolen and a few other items. The man looked dirty and ratty, so I knew I could trust him not to call over some guards. Not that there were any around anyway.

I had long since traded my head cloth for a cap to slant over one eye, covering it from view. The pawnbroker was stingy, offering ridiculously low prices for the quality of items I had brought to him. Now I didn't ask too much but I'd be dammed before I allow myself sell for too little.

Once we agreed on a price I got my money then handed over the goods. My sack was tied around my waist by its long string, carrying my knives, belt, bread and other food sorts I had swiped. At least I would eat tonight. Now to find a job. Had to make some sort of decent living otherwise I'd be on the run all my life. I searched and asked but all positions were filled at the better end of town. Some had offered to direct me to the nearest brothel but I had turned on my heel and stalked out at the mere mention of selling my body. Their argument was that it was a bed for the night and money for simply lying on your back.

It disgusted me. Though I tried not to judge, some girls just did not have any other choice. Eventually I found an offer but it didn't come with board. I took it all the same, since it was decent pay. It would work until I had found something better.

Spinning cloth was the most gruelling work I could think of. I had so little patience for it yet I sat there, with a row of other girls bright and early on the morrow, after sleeping the night on a roof. The roof was the best place for a homeless woman to be, rarely anyone else would go up there, much less a man looking for an easy lay.

My sack was tucked between my feet where it remained until my day was done. For the two hours where sunlight remained, I searched for other jobs. Still, they always pointed me in the same direction. "If its board you want, the brothel is just over that way." At one point I got so fed up that I had grabbed the door and yanked it shut, trapping the man's head in the gap before racing away.

It was difficult enough to keep my eyes hidden, let alone find a job that came with board. With two weeks already gone and still sleeping on a roof rather than under it, I was beginning to wonder if I had been wise to refuse Arthur's offer for aid. Perhaps I should go back?

No, you are your own woman now, Katlyn. You can do this. Sleeping on rooftops isn't so bad. Just hold your ground. So I plundered on, beginning to feel like I was walking in darkness without so much as a candle to lead my way. Then I saw the healing house.

It was clean and properly kept, with men and women walking in and out all the time. Healing! I can heal. Perhaps they would give me board? I walked in and asked to meet with the head doctor, who turned out to be a wizened old man called Antonius. He looked me over then sniffed. "What do you want?"

"A room and a job, if it please you." I replied simply, not letting his tough tone affect me. "With pay."

"Aye, I can afford that, I need more hands around here to help. Cleaning and cooking and healing. But can you?" I arched my eyebrow, assuming he meant did I have any knowledge in the healing arts.

"I can reset bones and stitch wounds. I have a little knowledge of herbs and know which end of a spoon to use." Antonius peered closer at me, shuffling forwards whilst brushing off his long bony hands.

"Well." He said finally. "That's more than most of the idiots I employ around here. Alright. We'll try you out. You can start today. Throw that bag down in your room, I'll get Belinda to take care of you." I nodded my head, hoping he was going to call Belinda first.

"Belinda!" For an old man, he had quite the pair of lungs. I expected Belinda to be a portly woman more than my age, with flabby cheeks and a bright twinkle in her eye. My imagination did not ride with reality.

Belinda was a tall, skinny girl younger than myself, with long blonde hair that was tucked neatly under a head cloth. "See to her." Antonius commanded then turned his back to me. I walked towards Belinda who glanced me over then turned, leading me away. She never spoke to me, merely showed me a room which I was going to have to share with three other girls. As a thief myself, I hid my belongings away, tied back my hair with the cloth then nodded to the girl, signalling I was ready.

"Just follow me." She sighed. "Try not to get in my way." I smirked at her back. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it.

* * *

 **Promise I'll try and be quicker with getting these chapters up but hey, the more you review, the more chapters I can post :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is here, yay! Some more sarcasm, some more badass, a lot more Katlyn :)**

* * *

Pretty soon I had figured out how things ran around here. Belinda was the star and I was the threat. Simply because I was stronger, older and more experienced. Being a close family on the road it was easy to pick up healing habits. My mother would deal with fevers and illnesses whilst my father would reset bones and show his sons how to strap them up and help them heal again. I always watched and listened too, though I was often told to leave, since a woman shouldn't see gruesome things such as blood.

One day Belinda was struggling with a soldier's dislocated shoulder, unable to push it back in when I stepped forwards and popped it back with a snap. That's when the tension started. I knew she didn't like me and often tried to search through my things but I hid them where no one would ever find them. Under their own cots.

My wages came weekly and soon I had saved up a pretty decent amount, enough for some new clothes and perhaps a cloak. So with the money I needed I went into the town, browsing the stalls and shops until I stepped out with a new shift, two new dresses and a good quality cloak which should last me well.

I was just folding them into my basket when I ran into Galahad and Gawain. Literally. "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said to them and they blinked in surprise.

"Katlyn?" I smiled and nodded my head. "How have you been? We've been worried about you." Gawain said to me, smiling warmly and broadly as he gripped my shoulder. "Are you well?"

"Very. Even if I wasn't I'm in the best place to be. I work at the healing house where I have a bed to sleep in and money in my pocket every week." I told him then looked to Galahad, who blushed. "My, you've grown an inch or two since last I saw." I chuckled, touching his arm to encourage him to look up. "You haven't been taking any more daggers into pleasure houses, have you?" He smiled uneasily.

"No. I learned my lesson." Nodding my head with a bright smile I glanced around.

"How are the rest of you? You haven't been into the healers so I'm guessing you're all well." Continuing the light conversation I reached behind me and grabbed the boy who was trying to slip his grubby little fingers into my basket. I pinched his ear and he yelped, gripping my wrist with both hands to try and peel me from him. "If you even dare think about it, I'll box your ears, boy. Off with you!" I commanded and the boy ran, glancing back to make sure I wasn't following. Gawain laughed.

"Still the forthright woman, I see." Chuckling in agreement Gawain gave a little shrug. "We usually go to Dagonet for healing. He's got good knowledge about him and we trust him. Anything too big then we go to the healers, though I think some of the maids are scared of us. Thankfully nothing has happened for a while, so there's been no reason to drop by."

"I'm glad to hear it." I said to them then looked to Galahad as he spoke.

"We're going to Vanora's for an ale with the others. Why don't you come with us? The others would like to see you again." Taking a moment to think about his offer, I sucked on my lower lip, frowning slightly before nodding my head, relaxing my features.

"Alright. You boys owe me a drink anyway." Gawain smiled then gestured forwards so I turned and joined them. "When you're not fighting, or training, or drinking, what do you men do?" I queried with interest as we walked through the bustling streets.

"We work where we can. Bors and Kai are both blacksmiths, Lancelot trains younger men and helps Arthur captain the fort, Galahad is a tanner and Tristan and I are carpenters. Sometimes he hunts and sells game, though. Not sure what the others do, some don't work at all." I tittered, shaking my head. By now we had reached the tavern and I looked around inside, curious.

It was loud and very hot, with people crowding around tables whilst playing games of different sorts. I hoped that no one would see me and get the wrong idea. There were plenty of wenches out from their homes looking for a man to take back. One girl, who had an experienced eye about her, cast it over Galahad then swooped forwards, giggling and placed herself flush against him whilst one hand slid around to try and find his money purse.

Quick as I snake I had her wrist in my hand, twirling her around. "He's not for the likes of you. Find someone less sober to work your tricks on, or I'll have those pretty little fingers stitched together into paws." I snapped at her, pushing her in the direction of several drunk men. She turned, pouted with a glare at me then stormed towards them.

"Thanks." Galahad murmured to me and I set a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't learn something for nothing. I know every harlot's trick there is. It's the ones who come up to you that should worry you." I explained to him. "They're the ones who know what they're doing."

"Like you did?" I blinked at Galahad, surprised to hear humour in his tone before laughing.

"Yes, like I did." Nodding my head I looked to the table where the other knights sat. Dagonet lifted his head, saw me then stood until he was taller than everyone else in the tavern.

"Katlyn! It's good to see you." He welcomed with a broad smile, shifting around Bors then approached us as Gawain and Galahad sat down. "You look well. Did you find a room to keep you?"

"Yes, I work at the healers now." I said to him, smiling as he guided me forwards then brought up a chair for me. "I hear you work there sometimes?"

"When there is nothing else I'm needed for." He replied simply with a warm and slightly shy smile before signalling a pretty red hair woman over. "Vanora, this is Katlyn."

"Katlyn? The one who caught a knife with her teeth?" Vanora looked down at me then gasped. "You're Katlyn? Finally! I've been asking Bors to bring you here for weeks now, it's good to finally meet you." Her smile was warm and her words rushed as she tried to get through the greeting, pour me a drink then hurry over to other men demanding more ale.

"I'm not a very sociable person but I'm glad to be here." I told her and she beamed before hurrying away.

"Come on Katlyn, your bed must be cold by now." Lancelot slurred slightly, wavering on his seat as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "How about we go warm it up right now."

"Alright." Everyone turned around to me with shocked expressions. "If you can stand up and not fall over." In answer Lancelot leaped up, grinning whilst lifting his drink. He'd barely risen out of his chair before he collapsed to the floor. My face remained blank. "How flattering."

Everyone around the table laughed at my dry taste of humour. I did not realise people found it amusing, I would have to try more often. Saluting my mug of ale to Lancelot, who groaned on the floor, I took a sip before putting it down again. "Tell us what happened to you. Arthur considered sending a search party out for you." Kai demanded, slapping his hand on the table so I shrugged.

"I stole a sack, some bread and a woman's earrings whilst she was talking to someone, sold other stuff I'd grabbed, found a job spinning wool, slept on a roof then reset someone's shoulder." I replied. "What's happened with you?"

"Not much. It's harvest season so Woads tend to look to their fields rather than the wall and bandits move further south for warmth, better game and less trouble from us. They'll be back by spring when the roads become busy again." Kai told me, drinking deeply from his mug. "You really stole some lady's earrings?" I nodded my head.

"Got four gold pieces for them."

"No!" I smirked then touched a finger to my lips.

"No telling though, otherwise when you come to the healer's I'll put poison in the stuff that's meant to save you." They grinned and saluted me, promising to keep secret.

"You don't still steal though, do you?" Dagonet asked with concern so I patted his arm.

"I don't need to. I'm earning now." Relaxing a little Dagonet nodded his head then drank some of his ale. All the while I felt a piercing glare upon me. I did not need to look to know it was Tristan. Though I did not know why he glared at me, I did not give him the satisfaction of knowing that it made me uncomfortable.

"Kat! Catch some knives for us!" Lancelot yelled as he dragged himself off the floor, resting an arm on the table to help pull him up. "Show us again!"

"You're drunk, Lancelot. I wouldn't let you throw a knife at me even if you paid me to." I informed him simply as he slipped and fell back down again. He lifted a hand.

"Tristan can throw them! Tristan is good at killing things." How encouraging. Though the aim was for me to catch the knives, not die from them. However everyone began to agree, turning to me expectantly.

"Go on Kat, show us how you catch them."

"Catch one with your teeth again!" Galahad called. "Like you did on the road. You made us all think you had missed catching it and were going to die!" Suddenly they were all banging fists on the table and chanting my name. How could I say no? I wasn't going to make myself out to be a coward.

"If Tristan thinks he has the aim then of course I shall try and catch his daggers." I challenged with a smirk, rising to my feet slowly and gracefully. After glaring at me a moment longer he stood also, his chair scraping backwards as his fingers clenched tightly together.

"Very well." Nodding my head I strode away towards the bar, turning to face Tristan who slowly moved to stand at the other end. A pathway suddenly cleared as people crowded either side, curious to see what was going on. Arching an eyebrow at Tristan, I saw him tense, his eyes darkening.

"Is she going to catch the knives?" Vanora whispered excitedly to Bors who hushed her, craning his neck to see over Galahad's head. It was now eerily quiet in the tavern, save for the callings and goings on outside. Tristan lifted a hand, dagger in his grip before flicking it forwards with deft precision. The clean blade whistled through the air and I felt my heart begin to beat in unison with its thrumming, the familiar sound rushing to my ears. I blinked once, twice before snatching it with my left hand at the last second with snake like reflexes, fingers curling around the hilt as the blade point glared only an inch from the tip of my nose. There was a collective gasp and applause, the cheer making me smile slightly. I had missed performing, it was what I had lived and breathed for all my life from infancy.

I slid the knife into my belt to save it for later. Tristan threw another and I caught this one two between the fingers of one hand, slipping it in with the other to move and snatch the next two which Tristan had thrown in quick succession. People oohed and aahed in awe as I caught five blades with my hands, the last being caught with both palms slapped together as if I were in prayer. Gawain tossed Tristan one of his own daggers and the scout caught it, working his fingers around the handle before throwing it at me with admittedly good skill and precision. Hush though, I don't want him to know I said that.

This time I kept my hands clapped behind my back. I watched the blade spinning through the air, gleaming brightly against the candles and firelight like a flaming tooth of a dragon, roaring boldly as it spun towards my face. It was beating at the wrong time, I had to step forwards. I did so and opened my mouth, spinning around then hunched over for a moment as several woman screamed, believing me to be injured. I think one fainted, falling back into all too eager arms.

Smiling I turned back around, lifting my hands to reveal the dagger safely caught by my teeth. Applause thundered in my ears and I bowed, dropping the dagger into my hand then collected the others, licking my lips before tossing them into the air one at a time. I began to juggle with them, my mouth dropped open as I looked up with concentration shining in my slightly narrowed eyes. The ladies all cried out in admiration and alarm as I continued to juggle, tossing one up behind my back, caught it then returned it to the air before me, watching carefully as not to miss a beat. It had taken me years to perfect this trick. At first I had used simple wooden knives cut to the rough size and shape of daggers before I moved onto real blades.

Once I had caught every single blade again without so much as a drop of blood spilling, another burst of cheering and applause bellowed through the tavern as I mock curtseyed then headed towards Tristan to return his knives. As I passed Gawain I held out his dagger and he took it, nodding to me as I kept my eyes fixated on Tristan. He was not smiling.

People filtered around us again so I stepped around them, narrowing my eyes slightly as I came toe to toe with the scout. Arching an eyebrow I presented him with his assortment of knives. "I'm used to better but you weren't too bad." I stated to him simply as he reached out and grabbed a knife to tuck it away into his boot.

"Once you've seen a trick, you've seen it. It's no longer entertaining." My other eyebrow shot up to join the other.

"So you found it entertaining the first time?" He growled at my challenge, grabbing another knife and tucking it away.

"You caught a blade with your teeth. Not exactly impressive once you've seen it before. It loses its impression." He replied, grabbing another then slid it into his boot. "Besides, I doubt you could throw any better."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps."

"So would you stand in front of a knife?" Grabbing the second to last blade from my hands then snatching the other, he stepped back.

"Not with you wielding it."

"Because you're afraid." Smirking victoriously I watched him replace the daggers where they were meant to fit then placed my hands on my hips. "You're afraid I'd miss. Or rather, I'd be too good with my aim and actually hit you."

"I doubt it."

"I stood in front of your knives." I continued to challenge, hearing his voice grow as dark as his eyes. His jaw clenched and his brow furrowed deeply as his hands tightened to fists. For some reason I really enjoyed irritating him. It brought a strange satisfaction.

"Because you knew I'm good at them and wouldn't kill you like Lancelot would." True, I wouldn't stand in front of Lancelot's throwing knives, drunk or sober but still. He had not seen me throw a knife except to kill that bandit on the road. He had no clue of my accuracy.

"You're just a coward pretending to be a hero, aren't you? Well, good luck with that. Perhaps when you've grown into a man, you'll let me throw a knife at you. _Then_ we'll see who flinches first." Turning to retrieve my basket Tristan suddenly grabbed my arm in a vice like grip, pulling me back to face him as I hissed at the contact, unappreciated of the rough handling.

"Stay away from them." He jerked his chin towards the knights. "You're no good for us." My face paled then boiled bright red in fury. How dare he say such a thing? Who was he to judge? He was little more than a slave in this country. He had six years left before he could go home, so who was he to say I wasn't good enough to be familiar with them? My rage burned at the insult but deep down, I felt like a wounded child ready to cry. It had hurt me more than it should so I concealed my pain with more anger.

"Well, I'm sorry." I hissed at him with fury, tearing my arm free by jerking it upwards. "I forgot, I'm nothing more than a virgin whore." My face contorted as I spat the last word out like it was a sour tasting ale. "Not good enough for the likes of glorified knights like you, whose wishes are laid down with every woman they take to bed!" I stepped back, grabbed my basket of belongings then stormed past him, careful not to touch him before striding from the tavern.

"Kat! Kat! What did you say to her Tristan?" I heard Gawain demand as he called after me. My pace did not change until I had walked into my shared room and slammed the door shut. The other three girls were out. One was working but Belinda had taken her friend out into the city for a good time. No doubt they'd come stumbling back tomorrow morning with sore legs, heads and demand hot water to wash with as well as herbs to stop fertilisation.

Shaking all over with Tristan's insult still burning against my skull I tore off my dress, dropped it onto the ground then yanked off my boots, throwing them into the corner with an angry snarl. Falling back onto my cot I sighed, inhaling deeply to calm myself down.

Once I was again collected and relaxed, I put my new clothes away in the drawer that all four of us shared before sliding into bed and closed my eyes to sleep, shifting every now and then to get more comfortable. A bet was a bed but I had slept on rocks which had been more comfortable than this!

* * *

 **I'll try get the next chapter up soon but I have a few exams going on so...they kind of take priority.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I'll try to be a little more firm with my update deadlines**

* * *

The next day I was surprised to be visited by Galahad. When I had heard the gentle knock on the door of the sick room I had been cleaning, I had expected a lost patient when I had called out. "Come in." I didn't look up from scrubbing the floor until I worked the blood and dust out of the crease in the stone. "How can I…Galahad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He answered, stepping inside but left the door ajar. "To see if you're alright. You looked absolutely enraged when you left last night." I looked down and said nothing, carrying on with my scrubbing. "Did Tristan say something?"

"Did he say that he had?"

"Well, no but, he seemed uneasy about it." Galahad explained as he stepped further in then sat down on one of the chairs, watching me work with a slightly shy charisma. "So did he?"

"If Tristan said that he did not say anything, then he didn't." I replied simply, glancing up to him. "So let's leave it at that." Galahad did not look like he was convinced but he did let it go, for my sake. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye." I said to him after a few moments of silence. "I did have an enjoyable time. Would you tell the others for me?" The boy nodded his head so I continued to clean.

"Lancelot has a plan. He's going to pretend to be drunk next time you come to the tavern with us, get you to challenge him again then succeed." The young knight informed me dutifully. "Just to warn you."

"Thank you. I appreciate the warning in advance." I smiled, chuckling to myself with a shake of my head. "Lancelot will bed anything with two legs and something to grab onto. He'll have to learn the hard way that I'm not one of those things."

"He means no harm."

"I know. It won't stop him from trying though." I reasoned, shifting around to clean more of the floor. "Out of that chair, I need to clean there." Galahad promptly stood then kindly moved the chair for me, standing out of the way as I washed the stone floor.

"Will you come to the tavern tonight?"

"Not tonight. I'm on the night shift." I said to him. "And tomorrow too so I'm likely to sleep in tomorrow for most of the day. Perhaps another time."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "I hope you won't push us away. We don't really have many friends other than each other and Vanora, so it's nice to have someone new to talk to." He was such a sweet young man, I hope one day he gets a beautiful girl to fall in love with and live their happily ever after. "How come you talk so well?"

"Excuse me?" Galahad blushed a little as I looked around to him confusedly.

"I mean, you don't talk like other courtesans or gypsies. You talk almost like a lady." I smiled at him, continuing my scrubbing with vigour and determination to have this floor spotless.

"The woman who trained me used to be a governess for children of the wealthy. She always taught us to speak properly. It brought a certain charm and sophistication to our services but most of the girls just ignored her. I like speaking this way because it makes me feel more than just a gypsy or a courtesan lover. It gives me pride." Nodding his head Galahad made to reply but before he could even open his mouth, the door burst further open and slammed heavily against the wall.

"What is this? A man and a woman not wed in a room alone together? It's disgraceful!" Antonius declared before coughing.

"Oh pipe down those withered lungs of yours, Antonius, before you cause yourself to have another fit." I rolled my eyes. "This is my brother, Galahad." Galahad glanced at me but said nothing, lifting his head and nodded respectfully.

"Good morning sir." Antonius, obviously slightly pleased with Galahad's manners, pulled back slightly in surprise.

"Oh really? Well then. Boy! Don't distract my girl when she's working! Out with you!" He commanded then continued to shuffle on his way. I relaxed once he was gone.

"Brother?"

"Well, considering when we first met I held a dagger at your throat to then have a relaxed drink with you only last night, I think the leap in our relationship can agree to there being sibling affection." I said to him then inclined towards the door. "Go on. For an old man with a hunch, he moves fast and has the ability to bore you to death with his lectures." Galahad bolted out the door, making me chuckle before scrubbing my brush into the floor again.

Once I had finished every room on my floor I threw the water away then took a nap, knowing that I would be working late that night. My job was simple, just take care of the sick, change a few bandages and make sure no one dies. Easy enough.

For the first two nights nothing much happened save for a soldier coming in with a broken leg, which was reset and casted. When I next had my day off I decided to go walking for some fresh air, having been trapped inside for far too long. I bathed in the sunlight, although it was not too warm today. It looked as if it may rain later with those dark clouds threatening to loom closer with every passing minute.

Looking down from the sky I saw a young girl. She was licking her lips and spying a stall of fresh and ripe apples, her eyes roaming over them hungrily. Her arms were as thin as sticks and her cheeks largely hollowed which pulled at her skin, stretching it further over her face until she looked more like a ghoul than a sweet little girl. She inched closer, wriggling her fingers. I knew that look. Although young, she seemed to melt into the background easily enough.

All at once she hopped the last few feet before sliding a hand out to snatch one of the apples, her mouth watering hungrily. Glancing to the stall keeper, my eyes widened slightly as he began to turn around. If she didn't move away now, she'd be caught. Without thinking I dived forwards and snatched an apple, diverting the keeper's attention to me as I pulled away with the rounded fruit in my grasp. "Hey! Stop thief!" I turned my head to him and pretended to look offended.

"Thief? Thief!" I hollered, knowing that people were going to be drawn to the commotion, allowing the girl to grab her apple and escape. "How dare you presume so much? I am no thief, I fully intend to buy this apple. I merely snatched it because, as you can see, it is far larger than most of the others and I wanted to get it before that girl there!" I pointed to the young girl who was also picking apples, making her jump in surprise and nearly drop her basket. "Thief indeed! The gall! The audacity!" I proclaimed and the suddenly flustered stall keeper took off his hat, clutching it to his chest as he bowed low.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am. I didn't realise." The stall tender stammered, placing a sincere hand on his chest. "Please forgive me." I tittered, shaking my head then brought out a penny to pay for the apple. Tossing it into the air I lifted my chin as he snatched the payment.

"I shall let the insult slide this once. Have a good day sir." Accenting my last words, I spun on my heel and strode away. I crossed the street then stopped, searching to see if the girl had managed to escape with her prize. A hand gripped my shoulder suddenly and tightly but I didn't jump with surprise.

"Not now scout, I'm looking for someone." I shot over my shoulder, making him pull back.

"You should not draw attention like that. You were caught stealing that apple." He growled darkly at me. "I thought you were good at that sort of thing?" Still continuing to ignore him, I rose up on my toes, trying to see over the crowds but I was a little too small to be able to see.

"I am. For once, however, I was not intending to steal the apple. I was drawing attention to me so that a little girl could escape from being caught. Damn, I think I've lost her." Suddenly two hands gripped my waist and lifted me off the ground, making my feet flap in surprise and my hands dart to those covering my waist to support myself, apple still awkwardly clutched in my grip.

Tristan held me easily off the ground as my eyes found the girl. She crouched on a stack of barrels, looking at me with a toothy grin. She presented her two apples victoriously to me, bit into one then darted away. "Oh good, she's fine." Tristan dropped me heavily to the ground and my feet slipped from my lack of balance. "That was impolite!" I snapped at him from the ground, glaring up at the irritating man before pulling myself up. The scout merely leaned back against the wall and watched me. "You know, you're infuriating sometimes."

"You're infuriating all the time." I turned my head slightly towards him at his reply I smirked.

"Oh? So that makes me better at it then you." His eyes narrowed darkly at me as I lifted my apple. "Want some?" He glanced at it, contemplating before going to snatch it from my fingers. Used to my brothers playing the same trick, I yanked it out of reach and held up a finger. "Ah! I don't think so." Arching an eyebrow I took a big bite to the core then turned around. "I shall remove my unworthy self from your presence, oh glorified knight."

"Maybe I was harsh." His suggestion made me stop in my tracks and turned my head to look over my shoulder.

"Oh?" I questioned, lifting my apple to brush it against my lips. I waited for him to continue.

"I'm saying nothing more."

"What, not even an apology?" Tristan clenched his fists tightly then folded his arms across his chest, leaning back into the wall again.

"Why should I apologise?" I pretended to think for a moment. Maybe because he was the one to insult me? Plus he's just a rude, assumptive and proud man altogether, so maybe he needed to offer a few prayers of forgiveness for that too.

"Because you're the one who said I wasn't good enough to have any contact with your brothers. Did you know that Galahad actually came to visit me the other day?" Tristan didn't react but I could tell he was surprised. His brow smoothed over ever so slightly. "He came to see if _I_ was alright. You know why? Because I think he likes my company and, he even allowed me to call him a brother to my head healer. So you tell me, don't you think you should say you're sorry for insulting me?" He said nothing.

With an angered growl I flung the apple at him. With snake like reflexes, Tristan caught it with one hand. "Argh!" Infuriated further, I turned and stormed away. Stupid, egotistic, aggravating, rude, impetuous, stubborn, irritating, pompous-

My inward rant was cut off when I felt something hard hit me on the back of the head. It didn't hurt, but I stopped in my tracks and looked down behind me, seeing the apple with a single bite taken from it, roll on the ground. Did he just throw it back at me?

Tristan smirked then disappeared smoothly down an alley. I swooped down and grabbed the apple, tearing after the scout. I'll show him who can throw! Racing down the alley I stopped when I reached the other side, Tristan was gone. "Damn." I growled, my shoulders slumping as I closed my eyes and sighed, calming my temper. I don't normally snap this quickly, usually it takes a long time for my temper to reach its peak, however Tristan can manage it in minutes.

Shrugging my shoulders I bit into my apple and continued to walk about the town, hoping to find some shawls or gloves on the sales ready for winter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad to be back, hope you enjoy, there's a little bit of fluff in here so I hope you don't mind that :)**

* * *

I had only just finished putting some herbs away when the emergency bell rang. Instantly I dropped everything I was holding and ran out to the front where horses were being rushed through, carrying wounded men on their backs as those dismounted led them by the reins.

"Oh no!" I gasped, leaping forwards and running to Galahad. "Galahad! Galahad can you hear me?" I turned his head towards me and peeled back an eye. He was out cold. Kai had moved around from holding the horse's head and drew Galahad from the saddle. "Inside, quickly! We need to stop the bleeding." I commanded then turned. A horse reared in front of me and I cried out, throwing up my hands to shield myself but the horse dropped down, a strange stableman having grabbed the reins.

"You alright miss?" He asked me in concern. I nodded, shaking slightly.

"You lot over there! Get these men seen to! I want them all in emergency beds immediately!" I shouted to a group of girls who had only just arrived. Picking up my skirts I rushed after Galahad. Kai had put him carefully down on the bed so I grabbed a girl as she ran by the door then dragged her in. "Hold his head, I need to see that cut." I looked to her after inspecting it. "Warm water, cloths, needle and thread. Now!" She jumped at my sharp tone then hurried to bring the items.

Digging into my apron I drew out a fresh cloth then pressed it into Galahad's wound, stemming the flow. "Kai, go get someone to look at that shoulder." I commanded him gently. "Galahad will be safe with me."

"Alright Kat. If you're sure." He nodded his head, still clutching his shoulder then shuffled off to find someone spare. Searching Galahad over for any further wounds, I waited for the younger girl to come back, though she seemed to be taking her time with it. When she did, I scolded her tardiness then made her help clean up the blood. One of Galahad's hands was swollen so I sent her back out again for ice. Thankfully it seemed to only be a sprain so I kept it cool to help ease the swelling.

As I mopped up the last of it she threaded the needle then handed it to me. My stitches weren't the daintiest in the world but they would help the wound heal up nicely. I was just glad it was not too deep. "He's lost a lot of blood, bring him some wine, hold his head then let him drink sip by sip." I said to her. "Stay with him until he's awake then come and find me." I ordered her. She nodded her head, still standing there. "Wine!" Leaping out of her skin she ran to find the drink. "Alright Galahad, you're safe now." I murmured to him. "Sleep for now but I'll need you to wake up soon." He groaned, which was a good sign, but did not open his eyes.

"You should not grow so attached to your patients. It eases the pain if they pass." Antonius said to me from the doorway as I whirled around.

"Don't get attached? Don't get attached! These men are good and kind and caring towards me, they treat me with friendship! This one saved me from a life of shame and misery, so guess what? I'm bloody attached!" I practically yelled at the old man who huffed then shuffled away.

When the girl had returned I left the room to search for others who needed aid. "Someone! I need someone who can stitch!" Arthur's voice bellowed and I instantly ran down the hall. "Katlyn?" He looked at me in shock, utterly dumbfounded.

"Bring him this way." I looked Tristan over. He didn't look good. In fact he was worse than Galahad. More beaten up, with bruises, cuts and wounds that would take time to properly heal over. Pushing open a separate room with only one bed, I looked to Arthur who stumbled, gasping for breath.

"Belinda! Antonius! Sir Arthur requires assistance!" Both men were collapsed on the floor but Arthur was trying to stand up. "Stay down, you're struggling to breathe." I commanded him, grabbing his straps then pulled them apart to then remove his chest plate. Instantly Arthur sucked in a deeper breath, colour returning to his face as I slung one of Tristan's arms over my neck. Belinda and Antonius appeared, helping the wounded Arthur to his feet then helped him away.

"Come on scout. Wake up and help. You're damn heavy in that armour." I scowled at him, pulling him towards the medical room. "There's a nice bed with soft pillows waiting." I grunted as I tried to persuade him to move. Suddenly some pressure was taken off and I looked at his face. His eyes blinked, trying to open before they slid shut again. He managed to stand a little, which made it quicker to get to the bed though he leaned dependently on me.

Carefully I rolled Tristan onto the wooden table. Okay, so I lied about the bed, but it got him on his feet. There was one in the room, it's just easier for me to clean blood from a table than from fabric. My fingers worked quickly to remove the armour, dropping it aside carelessly before sliding his shirt over his head. He was completely unconscious again, which made it a little more difficult.

Grabbing needle and thread after cleaning his wounds, I began to work. There had been a knife to his side, several deep sword cuts on his back with another on his chest on the right. There was nothing I could do about scaring, all I was worried about was the amount of blood he'd lost. "Tristan." I talked to him as I worked, trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up you stupid oaf!"

"Ugh…" He groaned, frowning as he blinked himself awake. When he saw me tending to his wounds, he groaned again. "Not you. Anyone but you."

"Good. At least your humour is still intact. For a moment I was worried I would no longer have an adversary worthy of my time for wit and conversation." I growled sarcastically, tying the bandage off on his rather muscular arm. I had been so caught up in the moment that I had completely missed the fact that Tristan had…well. He was very amiable. Let's put it that way. I couldn't help but glance over his hardened torso and broad shoulders.

"Like what you see?" He scowled at me, lifting a hand to touch his head but I caught his wrist.

"I'm assessing your wounds. I wouldn't touch your head if I were you."

"Why?" He demanded to know, frowning up at me as I moved around him, mixing a paste to help ease the swelling of the bruises on his face.

"Whoever you met gave you quite a beating. You have a black eye and a lump the size of an egg on your brow." I replied. "Now hold still. The stiller you lie, the less you will hurt." I tried to be as gentle as possible, though it still must have still been painful. Tristan didn't complain though, for once he just remained quiet.

Glancing down his arm I curled my hand under his wrist and lifted it, inspecting the cuts. "Did you get attacked by a nest of brambles or did you just decide to jump in?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I was trying to outrun the ambush."

"Your poor horse." He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like horses."

"On the contrary. I adore horses." Now he was frowning with confusion. I left him to puzzle this over as I brought some warm water over then began to sponge down his cuts, carefully removing the dirt as he lay there. I became so engrossed with cleaning that I didn't realise that at one point I was practically holding his hand.

Pretending not to notice I walked around then shifted to the other. I paused then looked at him. "You don't feel pain anywhere else do you?"

"Just my back."

"I've seen to your back."

"How?"

"I rolled your big ass over." He blinked then chuckled slightly, shaking his head before slowly sitting up. "Take it easy!" I fussed, instantly coming to his shoulder to catch him if his body gave up in the effort. "Careful of your torso. You have a knife wound and several cuts on your back which must not be stretched, otherwise you could cause more bleeding then you'll contract pneumonia and then you'll be dead." I informed him flatly, making him look at me with a strange look.

"Why did they have to send you of all people?"

"They didn't. I came by myself. I have legs you know." In answer he looked down at them with a curious look. I scowled. "If you weren't my patient, I'd smack you upside the head." Tristan lifted his gaze to meet mine and for once, I felt myself calm down. He looked at me with such blank emptiness that I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed with him. "Well. Since you're sitting up, you might as well let me finish with a bandage then you can move to the bed."

Finding a fresh bandage already rolled up on the side I picked it up then stood behind Tristan, unrolling it a little before reaching around him and anchoring it down with my hand. A warm, larger hand covered mine and Tristan turned his head towards me. "I've got it." Nodding my head I swallowed the tiny lump in my throat then began to wrap the bandage around him. Every time I had to reach forwards, my head had to turn to the side and my cheek would brush against his back.

"You're actually quite gentle." Tristan mused. "I thought you'd rather just poke me with needles."

"Believe me, I considered it." I replied truthfully.

"What did you mean? About the horses. You're terrified of them. I've seen you around them." Not wanting to reveal my secrets, I ignored his question. He let it pass but I knew that this would not be the last of it, knowing his stubbornness. Yawning silently I tied up the bandage, a little tighter than it needed to be, then pointed towards the cot. "Bed. Now." I commanded, cleaning my things away.

Tristan slowly and carefully rolled from the table then fell onto the bed, content to just fall asleep like that. Impatiently I sighed then walked over to him. I yanked off his boots, making him grunt in protest as I pushed him over, dragging the blanket from beneath then flung it out over him. "Now go to sleep. Don't you dare even think about moving until someone releases you."

"Aye ma'am." He muttered, turning his head into the pillow. After cleaning the table of blood, I glanced over to him. He seemed peaceful and quiet so I quietly walked over. At first I frowned, pursing my lips before poking him. He didn't stir so I lifted the blanket to cover his bare shoulder.

Someone quietly knocked on the door and the girl entered. "Miss? The knight is awake." Nodding my head I checked Tristan's temperature by carefully pressing my hand to his brow as the girl backed away and left. His skin was cold still so I made to get him another blanket when a hand reached up and curled around my fingers.

"Your hands are warm." He murmured, still half asleep. I wrestled my fingers free, blushing slightly before retrieving the other blanket. He rolled over, still asleep so I sighed then flicked his plaits and fringe from his face.

"Sleep well Tristan." I whispered to him then went to see Galahad.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this one is longer than I intended but never mind. I've got a little of everything in this one so I hope you guys enjoy it, remember to drop a review with your thoughts!**

* * *

I refused my day off, spending it instead with the knights who were cooped up in the healing house recovering from their battle. The girls pestered them like flies, wanting to know what happened but the moment I walked in, their mouths snapped shut. "Away with you. Don't you have chores to be doing?" I commanded, pointing to the door and they all left, bowing their heads and scurrying past me as quickly as they could. Gawain sighed with relief then smiled up at me. "How are you?" I asked softly, coming forwards with my tray of porridge for their breakfast.

They had all been moved into the same wing now that they were out of danger, so they kept each other good company. "Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow." He replied cheerfully, taking the bowl from me. "All thanks to you healers. You know, I never pegged you as a healer when we first met."

"You never pegged me as a knife catcher either, did you?" I parried and he grinned. Galahad smiled up at me with bright eyes, sitting up straighter as I carefully lifted a bowl whilst balancing the tray against my hip and handed it to him.

"I'll be able to go soon, right?"

"You've still got a little bit of a temperature, Galahad, I'm not letting you go until I'm sure you're going to be fine." I said to him, reaching out and touching his brow which was still a little too warm but not as hot as it had been. "But yes, you won't be here for more than a week." This satisfied him so I handed him his porridge then moved on.

"We're grateful for your help, Katlyn. It seems that it wasn't for your benefit that we met, but rather ours." Arthur said to me as I handed him his breakfast.

"Everything happens for a reason." I replied. "How does your chest feel?"

"I'm perfectly fine. It was only a cracked rib." He assured me. "Nothing that hasn't happened before." I smiled gently at him then turned to Lancelot who gave me a wicked grin then caught my hand, rubbing his thumb into my skin as he lifted my fingers to his lips.

"How about you come sit down? You look tired." I did feel tired, I had barely slept the night the men had first came in then very little the next also. They made me worry, the poor chaps. I did care about their welfare.

"But if I sat down then I wouldn't be able to bring Tristan his porridge." I reasoned lightly, taking a jesting tone as I allowed him to kiss tentatively at my fingers before all at once snatching my hand away. "You wouldn't want to deprive him of the most important and nourishing meal of the day, would you?" I blinked innocently at him.

"You could give it to him then come back to sit down?" Lancelot suggested easily. I had to wonder how that mind of his worked. Smiling I shook my head then turned to Tristan. He lay with his head against the pillows, eyes shut but when I came to his side he sat up and looked at me.

A brief moment of…something passed between us where our eyes met before I handed him the bowl. Glancing around to the door I listened for the sound of footsteps before bringing out a folded cloth from my apron pocket then set it on his leg, opening it for him.

He frowned at the bits of chicken but I pressed a finger to my lips as I walked to the window then threw it open. Cupping my fingers to my lips, I whistled loudly and soon heard the rush of wings as I leaned out, stretching my arm for Tristan's hawk to land on.

She gave a soft call of greeting as I carefully drew her in, wings outstretched to help her balance before I carried her over to Tristan, whose features brightened at the sight of his companion. The bird tried to fly to him but I held onto her. "No, I'm sorry but his arms are already scratched up enough, I don't need your dirty claws making new ones." She bit my finger at the insult. "I brought you food! Is that how you treat a friend?" I demanded then knelt down so that Tristan could stroke her and feed her the chicken strips.

"How come you bring Tristan's bird to him but you won't sit on my lap?" Lancelot demanded. "How is that fair?"

"Because, my dear Lancelot, your leg is wounded and I shall not be the cause of injuring it further." I answered, looking up from the magnificent bird on my arm.

"I have another leg."

"My point still stands." He laughed loudly, throwing back his head at my gentle banter.

"I shall never win with you, my lady, shall I?" I pursed my lips at him pityingly.

"There, there, I'm sure if you try very hard, you might manage it before you're a hundred and fifty." Knowing that Antonius would arrive any minute, I gently pulled the hawk away and carried her to the window. Mere seconds after I had drawn back my hand, Antonius walked in.

"What are you doing over there by the window?" He demanded, frowning deeply at me.

"Letting in some fresh air and light." I replied lightly, smiling sweetly. "It's such a wonderful, bright, beautiful morning, after all. It would be a shame to not let it in to cheer up our poor patients." Antonius frowned further, the creases in his wrinkled skin bulging before he muttered under his breath, shuffling towards Gawain who shifted uncomfortably at the old man's approach.

Dutifully I stood in the corner as Antonius made his assessments, making medical orders at me to be seen to, from a change of bandage to another dose of herbs to clean up a cut. "Who did these stitches?" Antonius demanded as he forced Galahad's head back, scowling deeply.

"I did."

"Good. You've improved then." I lowered my head to hide my chuckle. Antonius pretended to be a cold hearted beast but really, he was just as humorous and warm as a loving father. "I entrust these patients into your care. Please make sure they don't die, I hate writing obituary reports."

"Of course sir. You can count on me." His eyes narrowed, trying to detect any sarcasm before shuffling away, muttering under his breath. I set to work, changing Gawain's and Tristan's bandages then made Galahad swallow down some herbs to help his fever.

"How about sitting on my lap now?" Lancelot suggested hopefully. "My legs feel better than ever before."

"Oh really? Does this hurt?" I prodded him on his right thigh and he winced before grinning.

"Not at all."

"How about this?" I lifted a hand as if to strike his leg but he instantly held out his hands to shield himself from me.

"Alright! Alright it did a little." Satisfied I chuckled, patted his arm then sat down on Galahad's bed. "You taunt me, woman." Lancelot growled with a bright twinkle in his eye as I drew out a comb and brushed through Galahad's hair, smoothing out the messy curls until they were neatly organised. I looked over to Gawain.

"I'm not even going to attempt trying to tame yours."

"Not even I am brave enough to try." He agreed, stretching with a yawn. "Go on, I'm sure you've got other chores and work to be getting on with. We'll be fine here."

"Though make sure you come and visit me in my lonely bed." Lancelot called as I stood. "It's getting very cold."

"I'll bring you an extra blanket then." I replied tartly then glanced the knights over. "You sure you will be alright keeping to yourselves? You know to shout if you need anything." Lancelot opened his mouth but I lifted a finger, silencing him. "Within reason." He clamped it shut again.

So I left them to rest and recover alone, continuing with my day before settling down for an hour or two of sleep in the afternoon. Belinda came in at one point, purposefully slamming the door to wake me up then left in a similar fashion. Impudent child.

Galahad was the first to be released, then Gawain, leaving only the three knights in their shared room. I believed Lancelot was beginning to drive Arthur and Tristan mad so I had them all separated for their own personal comfort and to assist with faster recovery. Or at least, that's what I told Antonius.

Lancelot was as flirtatious as ever, Arthur as polite and kind but Tristan worried me a little. He didn't pick fights anymore, which made me wonder if he had struck his head harder than I had anticipated. His wounds, although severe, were healing rapidly and well, which eased my concern for him. He slept most of the day then sat there in silence when he was awake.

"Are you sure you didn't get struck harder than you thought?" I asked him, not for the first time. "Because you seem far more morbid and brooding than usual."

"Oh hush woman. I'm trying to sleep." He growled, making me smirk. There's the Tristan I know.

"I was just wondering, in case I would have to keep you in here locked away for another week or so." His eyes snapped open and he glared at me darkly.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Would you?" I parried, sweeping the floor as I spoke. "I'm more than willing to keep you here." His eyes narrowed slightly before he smirked.

"You just want to keep me to yourself." I snorted, shaking my head but turned around so that he wouldn't see my blush. Thankfully my voice sounded as snappy as I felt.

"In your wildest dreams, scout. There is no man that could ever convince me to be distracted." He made a sound of disbelief but said nothing more. I finished sweeping away the dust, which I collected in a pan then threw out the window, smirking as I watched it tumble in a thick cloud over Belinda and her clean bedding.

Her loud shriek made me crow with laughter before hastily pulling back from the window as she looked up. Covering my mouth with a hand I tried to stop my laughing, inhaling deeply before going over to Tristan's side who was watching me with a serious expression. Pulling up a chair I leaned forwards and pushed back his fringe and hair, inspecting the bruises.

Thanks to my poultices, the bruises were healing swiftly. They were only mottled shades of yellow and green now instead of being the black and purple they had been. Biting my lip in concentration I gently touched the bruise around his eye, looking for a reaction but he gave none. At least it meant they weren't tender anymore.

Then I noticed his eyes looking directly into mine, unwavering. For once it made me feel uncomfortable. Not many people could simply just look into my eyes. They found my flaw difficult to accept sometimes. Tristan seemed to not care, either that or he just couldn't stop staring because he thought my eyes so freakish. I couldn't blame him.

Withdrawing my hand I turned my head away, swallowing the growing lump in my throat as my belly clenched uncomfortably. "Stop staring."

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" He challenged easily but I merely shot him a glare.

"You look at me as if I'm a witch of some sort. A freak of nature." I rose hurriedly and strode away, dragging the chair back to its place before letting it drop back onto the four legs. Angrily I began to throw various ointments and salve pots back into some sort of order, my shaking hands dropping a knife one moment then the mortar the next.

Before I could strike the table with fury a gentle hand touched my shoulder, making my head turn sharply in surprise. Tristan stooped down and picked up the knife, setting it down carefully beside my hand whilst still maintaining contact with my shoulder. His eyes never met mine until the last moment where they flickered over for a brief second.

His words spoke volumes in the silence he gave me, words that he could only commune through that silence and the look he gave me. He was sorry. Utterly dumbfounded I followed him as he let go then returned to his bed, sighing deeply before relaxing into rest.

I looked to the knife at my hand then picked it up, neatly sliding it into place before going to Tristan's side. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. What should I say? Deciding that silence was better, I left him to rest alone since that seemed to be what he wanted.

Next I visited Lancelot, who was wooing a young girl who was meant to be changing his sheets. He sprawled over a chair, tickling her waist as she giggled on his lap, curled up whilst gazing with doe like eyes as wide as coins with a shining awe in their depths. "Mary, this is not how you should be behaving." I told her sharply but not unkindly as I strode inside, making the girl squeak and leap from Lancelot's arms, blushing deeply.

"Forgive me ma'am, I meant no disrespect!" She began to babble but I silenced her with a wave, shooting a glare at Lancelot who merely grinned at me wolfishly.

"Men like Lancelot have little concern for severity, if I were you, I would not allow myself to be so easily courted." Mary blushed further so I chuckled richly at her expense which allowed her to relax a little. "Besides, men like it when a woman plays hard to get. Go on, take those sheets to be washed, I'll finish here."

"Thank you ma'am." Mary sighed with relief at having been so lightly scolded and released. Had Antonius found her, she would have definitely had had her ears boxed. The girl, whose freckles were deepened by the blush, grabbed the pile of bedding then hurried away. The moment the door closed behind her I rounded on Lancelot. "What were you thinking?"

"I meant no harm." He waved his hand dismissively so I scowled at him before striding over to the bed, angrily tossing the sheets over and began to make it ready for him to return to it. "We didn't do anything wrong, not even a kiss. What has you riled up so much?" Spinning around I turned a hot glower at the knight whilst placing my hands on my hips.

"She is thirteen, Lancelot. Thirteen." I growled lowly and he blinked in surprise at my tone.

"I thought she was older."

"It makes no difference. Tell me true, had you charmed her well enough, would you have taken her to bed?" Lancelot paused before nodding his head with a small shrug. My blood boiled further. How dare he be so dismissive of this? The foolish cad. "Do you have no respect for women?"

"I wouldn't have hurt her."

"That is not the point, _sir_." Now he knew I was angry with him and he began to shy away, cowering under my glare as it burned his skin with thunderous flames of reprimand. "She is young, she is naïve, she has a head full of dreams and fantasies for the future and you could have torn them all apart by convincing her that she was in love with you." Taking a step forwards I jabbed Lancelot in the shoulder as he sat there like a scolded boy, lowering his head as he listened to me. I wasn't going to let him off so lightly. " _Look_ at me." Slowly his head lifted and I held his wounded gaze without regret. "You do this all the time, you charm women so that you can lay them and then abandon them after, breaking their hearts. You have no idea how many you have wounded, do you? I've seen their faces, I've seen their tears about the fort. They are like ghost, empty shells because you not only stole their virtue but their hearts as well." Unable to hold my glare any long Lancelot dropped his eyes.

"I never mean to hurt anyone, I thought they all knew me, what I am like."

"Girls as young as Mary do not understand men like you, or any man to be in fact." Taking a deep breath I calmed down a little, allowing my hands to drop from my hips as I lowered myself down, crouching before Lancelot then gently touched his chin, lifting his eyes to meet mine again. "They are unwise to the world and will believe any thought you plant in their head. You can't keep doing this, Lancelot, you've broken too many women and girls already. One day you'll look back upon your life with shame for your actions now, which are unaccountable."

Gently I took his hand in mine, lifting it to kiss his knuckles and he seemed to relax at my touch. "You're a good man, Lancelot, but you let your lover's heart and insatiable lust rule your head." Gripping his hand a little tighter I shifted closer, my eyes turning pleading. "Please, I am begging you. Have more respect for women and their feelings. We're so fragile, in truth. We break so easily and it can take years to heal the wounds and more often than not, they leave horrible scars which affects them for the rest of their lives. So please, please be more considerate." Lancelot slowly began to smile. Not one of his cocky, wolfish smiles but a true smile, one that radiated with warmth and affection as he reached forwards and placed his hand over mine as I gripped onto his other.

"Sweet Kat, you are truly one of the greater things in my life." He said to me honestly, leaning forwards and kissed my cheek gently. "Thank you for showing me the error of my ways, I never before thought about it the way you do." He changed cheeks and kissed the other and I let him, though I watched him carefully. "I shall try. For you I shall try." Smiling with relief I lifted myself up and placed an arm around him, embracing him gently before rising fully.

"You can still visit every courtesan in the fort if it pleases you, I'm not saying you should change your charming and womanising ways, just proceed with more care when with women who are not paid to please you. If you're going to lay a woman then _court_ her and don't leave her the moment you have had your way. You'll feel better about yourself afterwards." Finishing his bed I inclined my head. "Now get some sleep." Sliding an arm around him I helped him hobble uneasily over before laying him down.

"Does that mean I can court you?" Lancelot asked, his devilish smile once more returned to his features. I swatted his arm playfully as I arranged his blankets over him.

"I know you well enough to be able to see that you only want one thing from me, Lancelot." I replied evenly, arching an eyebrow with a smile. "So serious or not, my answer is still a declination."

"But I would parade you around the streets on my arm." Lancelot declared, reaching up and tracing a finger across my face before gently brushing his hand against my skin. "I would be proud to court you."

"But you would not be serious. Lancelot, you do not love me in that way, therefore I am listening to my wiser judgement and staying well away from your intentions." Reaching forwards I brushed his hair from his face as he continued to grin up at me.

"You would enjoy it."

"I doubt that. For one who was trained, your skills would be considerably dull compared to mine." I teased him. "So I still remain with my answer. No." He pretended to look hurt so I rolled my eyes at him. All the same I reached down and kissed his brow, resting my hand against the side of his face. "Sleep well, my friend."

"Will you not join me?" This time I drew back fully and arched an eyebrow at him though a small smile tugged on my lips. Turning on my heel I headed for the door, leaving Lancelot behind as he settled down to rest. Finally I went to see Arthur before my shift ended. When I knocked and entered, he looked up from the parchment he was reading and smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon Kat. How do you fare?" Smiling as I walked in I kicked the door shut behind me.

"I should be asking the questions." I told him jestingly as I came to his side then sat down on his bed after he had shifted over for me. "But I am well, thank you. Now, how do you feel?"

"Much better." He assured me so I reached forwards.

"May I?" I asked, pausing and he nodded his head, placing the scroll aside then lifting his shirt for me to inspect his ailment. Carefully I touched his side and he only flinched a little. "So it's still tender?"

"A little but I can breathe comfortably." He assured me. "I made the mistake of rolling onto that side last night whilst sleeping, which may be why it is a little sore." Shaking my head with a sigh I tossed him a smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" Very gently I unwound the bandage, my arms reaching around Arthur who lifted his arms for me as much as he could. I allowed his chest to breathe in the natural light then slowly began to lift his left arm. "Tell me when it starts to hurt." He waited before nodding his head after I had moved it a little.

"There."

"There? Well it's an improvement." I told him optimistically, rolling up the bandage and set it aside to be cleaned and found a fresh one which I set aside to put around Arthur later as I pressed cold cloths to Arthur's wounded side, helping the inflammation cool down. "Is there anything I can bring you?"

"No, thank you. Jols has seen to documents that need to be looked over. He brings me anything I need."

"Jols, he is your stableman and squire, is he not?" Arthur nodded his head. "Have you known each other long?"

"Since I took command several years ago." The knight answered, closing his eyes and resting his head back as the cold began to soothe the heat that rushed up his side. "We have been close as brothers. We all have." Smiling softly I rested my hand against Arthur's brow, checking his temperature.

"You know, I envy what you have with your men." I said to him quietly, my face drooping slightly. "Though you're not all related by blood, you are all as close as brothers and closer still. I never had that with all of my brothers. Only the youngest three since I helped to raise them from infancy." I remembered Daniel, Richard and Lionel with a panging pain, yearning to see them again. They had been such bright eyed boys, always vying for my attention which I readily gave to them. "Our mother lost interest in us after my seventh brother except for Brandon, the eldest. He was always her favourite."

"You've never spoken of your family." Arthur murmured gently to me, reaching out and resting his hand on my shoulder close to my neck, smiling warmly. "Do you miss them?"

"The younger three, yes. I miss them very much. My other brothers were all spoiled and cared little for me seeing as I was a girl. They preferred to let me remain invisible. None of them fought for me when my father sold me. Not one of them rose to my defence as I was taken away." Ghostly tears began to shine so I hastily blinked them away, brushing my hand against my face. "I apologise, you must be tired and I am not helping." I rose to leave but Arthur reached out and gently touched my hand, guiding me back down to my seat.

"You do not need to worry for them anymore, Katlyn, you have new brothers who will protect you. I feel so strongly that God meant for our paths to be crossed and entwined and I shall not argue or ignore his wishes. We all adore you, Kat, even Tristan in his own way. We'd never let anyone harm you or take you away." Now the tears were falling, silent droplets trailing down my face as I was touched to the soul by Arthur's perfectly passionate and sincere words. He meant it. Every word.

"Bless God for the day I met you all." I whispered as Arthur pulled me into his arms and I carefully leaned against him, closing my eyes as his fingers curled around the back of my head, holding me securely and safely. After a few moments I pulled away, smiling and brushing away my tears. "Well, I shall do your bandage then leave you to rest. Please don't stress yourself with your work, it will only hinder your recovery." Arthur chuckled but then winced, breathing in deeply then relaxed as I wound the new bandage about him to give his ribs some support then quietly left, glancing back with a smile before heading away.

I searched my pockets for my handkerchief but found it nowhere on my person. Where had it got to? Thinking back I remembered I had used it to clean Tristan's face from the beads of sweat that had touched him from the warm night before.

With a deep sigh I turned and retraced my steps back to Tristan's room, quietly opened the door. I heard him shift inside so I silently stepped inside then cast my eye about the room. Seeing nothing immediately I walked further inside and went over to the table of supplies, rifling through them as quietly as I could in search for my handkerchief so that I could dry my watery eyes.

"Kat?" Turning my head I glanced over to Tristan before looking back to the bench.

"Go back to sleep Tristan, I did not mean to disturb you. I shall leave in just a moment."

"What are you looking for?" A small smile tugged at my lips though I don't know why, an interesting sensation touching my belly as it rolled at the sound of Tristan's smooth and relaxing voice.

"My handkerchief." He was silent so I continued my search but found nothing there so I turned, looking over the floor but it was perfectly clean. Lifting my head I gave Tristan a small nod as he watched me with those piercing eyes of his.

"Have you been crying?" I blinked then turned my head away, blushing a little like a courted maid. "Did someone hurt you?" I was touched that Tristan genuinely sounded concerned as he propped himself up on the bed, his face a mask of expression and the blankets slipping from around his torso, revealing some of his tantalising form.

"No. I'm alright." I assured him, wrapping my arms around me and shivered as a gust of wind breathed into the room, sending a chill down my spine. "Arthur just said something very touching and I was very moved." Glancing to the window I inclined my head. "Shall I close it?" He nodded his head as he slowly dropped back down onto the bed, sighing with closed eyes before looking back at me.

"Come." Arching an eyebrow at his command I considered refusing however he had used a gentle tone and his eyes looked at me with a soft invitation so I stepped towards him slowly, dropping my hands from my hips and he reached out for me, tenderly taking a wrist and drawing me down to him. He shifted, turning on his side and although I guessed it must have hurt, he did not show it.

Stretching out a hand he carefully began to brush away the stains on my face, using his thumb to grove gently into my skin and rub away the tears from my lashes and the trails down my cheeks, never saying a word. His hand was so caressing against my face that I found myself closing my eyes and leaning into his touch, exhaling quietly as I began to relax. So much so that I slumped forwards with a soft groan, my head finding its way to rest on Tristan's bed.

His hand rested on the top of my head as if in blessing and I heard him shift back to lay his head against the pillow, fingers gently running through the loosened locks of my hair that spilled free from the bun. I should be allowing this, it was not really appropriate but it was so soothing and I was so tired that I hadn't the energy or willpower to pull away. My handkerchief can wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bringing Kat's fiery temper and character back, here she is! A little more fluff for you guys, hope you don't mind :) Please R+R your thoughts, I love hearing from you guys! Xx**

* * *

Several days later, too many to count, all knights were released from care. They were out fighting almost immediately after their discharge so I kept them for a few days longer than necessary, just to provide them more time to heal properly and relax.

Often I would hope to see them in the streets and when I did, they always spared some time to talk with me, whatever the subject neither of us cared. Normally it ended with a drink and a game of daggers, which Gawain and Galahad had developed to show off their skills and indeed, mine as well.

The only place I did not wish to see them was at the healing house, as it normally meant they were in dire need of assistance. Today I knew they were out patrolling the border of the wall, making sure that the defences were secure. They had been gone for days and should be back any time soon.

Though horses still nerved me, I tried to force myself to overcome this fear. I went to the stables on a calm, quiet day in the late afternoon, shaking slightly but determined. I had never lost my love for horses, indeed they were my greatest joy as they were my greatest fear. I had been raised around these creatures, for they would always pull the wagons and my mother was a star performer on the backs of horses, performing tricks and many other things that I had often begged her to teach me.

She never did. It was her spite that refused me the wish of knowing how to ride like she did. My mother was the star of the show for her riding and did not want anyone replacing her. Another thing I never forgave my family for.

So here I was, trembling like a leaf and approaching a seemingly calm natured horse. "Good boy, easy now." I murmured to him as I approached, turning his noble head towards me. "Nice horse, please don't bite me." I continued to whisper, reaching out with one hand which I couldn't keep from shaking. The horse snorted and flicked an ear towards me. "You're not so scary, are you? Good horse, nice horse." My fingers brushed against his nose. Instantly the horse lifted his head and stomped a hoof, shaking his mane which made me squeak and leap back into someone's solid chest.

An arm curled around my waist and a hand gripped mine by the palm, keeping it outstretched as a gentle voice murmured in my ear. "He can smell your fear."

"Well that's comforting." I replied sarcastically to Tristan as he stepped forwards, making me approach the horse again.

"Just calm down, he's not going to hurt you." Tristan promised. "I won't let him." Strangely I trusted Tristan's words and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I remained tense but managed to stop shaking, enough so that when my fingers brushed against the soft muzzle, my eyes shot open with surprise.

"Oh!" I breathed, smiling nervously as the horse pushed his nose into my hand, broadening the contact. His coat was velvety soft, warm under my clammy hand. Lifting my other hand from atop Tristan's I reached out and began to pet the horse with this one too, stepping away from Tristan's arms to absorb the feeling of such a powerful creature.

After a moment Tristan spoke. "Come." Nodding my head I patted the horse's broad neck before following the knight to where he led me. A stall. Inside was a pretty grey mare, who lifted her head when her rider clucked his tongue.

"I'm not going in." I refused instantly as he picked up two brushes then opened the door. "Not a chance."

"She won't move with me here. You're perfectly safe." I scowled disbelievingly at him. "You're not _that_ afraid, are you?" Growling I inched closer, glancing to the rather intimidating horse before slipping inside. "Shut the door."

"I thought you said she wouldn't move." I argued but he shot me a dark look.

"Something might spook her."

"You are a filthy liar, scout." Though I shut the door then slid the bolt across to secure it. I kept my back pressed against the stall as far away from the mare as I could be, breathing in deeply. The smell of horses, which had once calmed me, now only brought jittering nerves and jolts of fear as I stared down at her hooves. Every time she picked one up and shifted, I flinched.

Tristan said nothing as he brushed his horse, glancing to me occasionally. Strangely I soon felt myself calm down. If Tristan truly did trust this horse to be calm around me, then perhaps I had nothing to worry about. Then the horse moved. She gave a soft call of greeting them moved around to face me, stepping forwards and extending her nose.

Squeaking in fear I leaped into the corner and lifted my arms to protect my face, hunching over as I clenched my eyes shut. Suddenly I felt Tristan's presence before me, holding his horse back as he murmured to her. "Easy, she's like a frightened little mouse." He stroked the mare's neck as she lifted her head, looking at me with curiosity. "You must be gentle."

In answer the horse stretched out her neck and blew hot air down my neck, nuzzling me gently as I slowly uncurled from within myself. I lifted a hand, keeping my eyes shut and waited. The horse pressed her nose into my hand, smelling it before drawing back, giving me my space.

"She likes you." Tristan mused. "Normally she bites new people." I spun around and glared at him.

"You _are_ a filthy liar, scout!"

"Why are you afraid of horses?" Scowling I placed my hands on my hips, giving him a filthy look before striding towards the door. The mare blocked my path, however. She stepped out in front of me and nudged me back, whickering softly. "I think she wants you to stay."

"Well I want to go." I argued, stepping back from the horse and eyeing her fearfully as she began to lift her head and nod it to me, pushing me further backwards until I felt Tristan's chest touch my back. His hands took my arms and held me in place, though I struggled against him for a moment. "Just calm down." His voice was low and husky in my ear, forcing me to listen to him.

My head barely came to his chest. I had forgotten how small I was compared to him. Swallowing the rock in my throat, I tried my best to calm down, despite the fact my voice shook as I spoke. "What's her name?"

"Nadia." Nadia. Quite a pretty name. Swallowing again I stood with Tristan's hands around my arms, anchoring me in place as Nadia continued to sniff me all over until she was satisfied. "Now may I go?"

"If you can get around her." I decided to wait until she had moved. Tristan let me go but did not move from his spot. Instead I took a step to the side and leaned against the stall. "So, why are you so terrified?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then tell them."

"Why should I?" My eyes narrowed at him, feeling an argument coming on. His own eyes gleamed darkly before he whistled.

"Nadia, come." The mare lifted her head and walked forwards, following Tristan's pointing finger, which was aimed at me.

"No! Get her back!" I yelped, shrinking back into the corner. When Nadia came too close for comfort, I cracked. "Alright! I'll tell you."

"Nadia." Tristan touched her chest and the horse backed up, allowing Tristan to stand before me and look squarely down at me, who was glaring up at him hatefully. "I'm waiting."

"I hate you."

"Good. Now speak." Taking a deep breath I nodded my head then looked down.

"I had an accident when I was a child."

"Speak up. I can barely hear that mousey voice of yours." Lifting my head I jerked my nose into the air proudly.

"Maybe you should clean out your ears."

"Perhaps you should try speaking a little louder." Clenching my fists I wondered if Nadia would attack me if I struck Tristan. Deciding not to find out, I continued.

"My mother was a rider, she performed tricks and dances on several horses as they cantered around in a ring." I explained to him. "We were in the middle of a show when one of the horses spooked, causing the others to all start and fall into chaos. My mother was thrown and I saw her hit the ground but didn't see her get out of the ring. So I ran in after her." Lifting a hand I held it out to the rough height I had been. "I was only eight. I didn't quite understand the danger of spooked horses then." Tristan said nothing so I carried on talking. "My mother got out but I was trapped, unable to move without getting knocked over by one of the horses. Finally one reared and hit me on my back, causing me to bleed everywhere." I could still see that horse to this day.

For years afterwards I had never gone near that horse again, too terrified of my young memory to face it again. "I was knocked out, or I fainted, I'm not sure which but when I woke up, I had a broken arm, a body covered in bruises, a scar on my shoulder blade and a terrifying fear of horses." I finished, unable to look him in the eye. "You may scorn and laugh now." He didn't make a sound. Surprised I peered up at him, wondering if he had heard me. "Aren't you going to mock me? Tell me I'm being a fool for being afraid of one accident? Scold me for being so childish when you live through nightmares every day?" Still he said nothing. He simply looked at me. It was nerve wracking.

Finally, after what felt like years of silence, he spoke. "You were very young." Not expecting this, I drew back from him and looked away, turning my back to him. Suddenly I felt his fingertips brush at the shoulder of my dress.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, spinning around.

"I want to see the scar."

"Well I don't want you to." He arched an eyebrow then glanced to Nadia, who was eating hay happily in the corner, quite oblivious to us. "It's…it didn't heal well." I tried to plead with him, holding my right shoulder protectively. "It's ugly." Tristan seemed surprised to find me so worried about a flaw.

"Why should that bother you? You've seen my scars."

"They suit you." I answered back with a scowl. "And you're a warrior. You're meant to get battle scars. Women are meant to be perfect, with gentle tempers and soft hands and eyes the same colour. Not scarred and flawed."

"I don't think you're flawed." My eyes widened slightly at Tristan's soft voice. He reached out and gripped my chin in a firm but careful hold, tilting my head up to the light. "You're unique."

"I'm different."

"Everyone's different."

"Me more so." This argument was going nowhere but at least he seemed to have forgotten about the scar. I spoke too soon. Tristan reached out and pulled my hand away, drawing me closer with a strong tug. "Don't."

"You either let me see or I'll tie you down." He warned me then leaned closer. "Then I won't let you go until I feel like I've seen _everything_ I want to." Unsure whether or not he would carry out his threat, I decided to do what I seemed to do best. Irritate him.

"So you're the one who wants _me_ all to yourself now, are you?" He paused, unsure how to reply. "Well, this certainly clears a few things up."

"Like what?"

"You're attracted to me, aren't you?" Instantly he let me go and flared up in defence.

"Don't flatter yourself." I smirked, placing my hands on my hips and lifted my chin.

"Why else would you insist upon seeing my scar? Admit it, you're harbouring feelings for me." At least it worked, he seemed repulsed by the thought, enough to put him as far away from me as the stall would allow.

"You're mad, woman."

"Am I?" I continued to taunt. "Or are you just in denial? You called me unique only a few moments ago."

"Go heal someone, do something useful!" He snapped, scowling at me. "You've wasted enough of my time." My smirk grew further as he then realised what I had done to evade him. "You sly little snake." His dark growl was enough to prompt me into motion. Before he could grab me I had skirted around him, slipped past Nadia and scampered out of the stables, crowing with victorious laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while but I'm back! Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I agreed that the stable thing sometimes gets a little too cliché, so I definitely wanted to stick with Kat's character and personality so took it a different route. Next chapter is here so I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Tristan and I avoided each other for the better half of the next week or so. It felt strange at first. Usually we were either arguing or getting along perfectly fine. To not be speaking at all took a while to adjust to. It almost felt…painful. Do not look at me like that, I said almost.

It had been around six months since my escape from the pleasure house and I truly felt free. Sometimes my travels took me out of the fort and through the meadows where the long grass would brush against my hands as I would make it to the rise then gaze out upon the world with a feeling of euphoria.

Like any dream, there was a time when you had to wake up and face the rude reality. That day came for me too soon. I was not ready for it. Guards came trotting through the streets, bearing the crest of Lord Cornelius Robertus Visilion. Instantly I knew they were still searching for me.

Was he that desperate? In blind fear I dropped the loaf of bread I was considering to buy and ran for my life. Glancing over my shoulder to see the soldiers carefully surveying the streets. Ducking my head I melted into the crowd, blending in before finding an alley and diving in for cover.

Then I picked up my skirts and ran, constantly looking over my shoulder. I was so focused on looking back that I didn't think to look forwards. When I slammed into something rock solid like a wall, I cried out and would have fallen to the ground had strong hands not gripped me by my elbows and lifted me up. "What are you…?" Tristan began but I cut him off.

"Punch me!" He blinked in shock.

"What?"

"You have to punch me." I informed him hurriedly, glancing back over my shoulder. "Those soldiers are back, they're still looking for me. You have to punch me to make my eye swell shut." The stupid scout still just stood there. "Didn't you hear me? If they see my eyes, they'll take me away!" I gripped onto his jacket desperately, shaking him. "Please Tristan, I can't go back to that place. I won't! Please, I'm begging you." He looked down at me blankly but balled a fist so I let go of him, stepping back to give him enough room to swing.

He lifted his arm, preparing to strike before dropping it again. "I can't."

"The harder you hit, the more I'll know you hate me." I snapped at him. "If it makes you feel better, I'll punch you too." Without waiting for a response I balled my tiny fist and struck him across the jaw, making his head snap to the side as he hissed. A hand massaged his jaw as he shot me a glare. I was pretty proud, I had actually managed to land a blow to the infamous scout of Sir Arthur.

Tristan took a deep breath and tried again. "I still can't." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're damn helpful."

"I don't hurt women." Well good, it's too his credit, however I needed him to break his rule for me. Just this once.

"Please Tristan." I glanced over my shoulder to make sure I hadn't been followed. "I know you would never hurt any woman intentionally but this is the only way. They're bound to see me about since the healers is right next to their barracks and I can't just hide. Just chose the eye colour you prefer and hit the other one." I stood there, taking a deep breath before closing my eyes. When I heard him shift, I flinched.

"You're not helping!" He growled at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" I hissed back, eyes still closed but I opened one to glare at him. I chose the wrong moment to open my eyes, because Tristan had already swung his powerful fist. I saw a flash of horror on his face as hit me in the face, ripping my head back and making me lose my balance.

"You stupid woman! You should have kept your eyes shut!" His voice told me with a hint of concern. I felt Tristan lift me up from the ground as I whimpered, both hands holding my left eye. The blue one. Shaking and trying to stop the tears which filled my eyes, I slowly lifted my hands away. I couldn't even open my left eye.

"Nice swing." I breathed with a slight smile. Tristan continued to hold me in his arms, rocking slightly as I recovered from the shock. "You prefer the green one?" He growled at my tease but didn't let me go. "Most people like the blue one more."

"Green is the colour of the forest." He answered softly, his arms rather warm. "It's bruising already."

"Good. At least they won't see the odd colours." I answered. "But damn, that hurt."

"Don't ever ask me to do that again." He informed me darkly, lifting me up then sat down in the alley, leaning against the wall as he embraced me in his lap with a sigh. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"You just punched me in the face. Of course I'm not alright." I scowled at him then frowned. "Am I sitting in your lap?"

"Yes." He stated simply and nonchalantly. "Don't tell Lancelot. You'll make him jealous."

"A secret to my grave." I promised him. "But I bet you just wanted the excuse to hold me like you've always wanted." He knew I was jesting with him, so he didn't answer for a while. I found myself very relaxed in his embrace. I was so small that I nestled perfectly in his arms, which cradled me like a babe. Soon I was resting my head against his shoulder, slightly worn out by the rush of fear, the small argument with Tristan and then the shock of being struck.

"We should go before someone finds us." I murmured softly, too tired to move. "They might get the wrong impression." I could tell it was beginning to get dark through my one good eye. The other was completely swollen shut, I couldn't even open it.

With a rumbling sigh Tristan stood, making me gulp with surprise as he stood with me then began to walk. "You can let me down, I do have a pair of legs you know." I said to him stiffly, one hand curled around his neck to hang on.

"If anyone asks, you were knocked out by someone throwing a lump of clay during an argument." Tristan said to me quietly, moving through the backstreets where we were less likely to be seen. "Those soldiers will dine with Arthur tonight, start the search again in the morning around the poorer parts of the fort before returning an hour or so after noontime for more food, then continue the search afterwards. They'll probably do the same for three or four days whilst asking around about you. Try and persuade everyone who knows you to keep their mouths shut."

"Not a problem." I yawned, shifting closer to rest my head better on his shoulder. "No one knows about my eyes anyway."

"How? People have seen you often enough."

"I have a knack of being ignored. Plus, I keep my eyes lowered. If I don't want to be seen then I shall not be seen." I heard a deep chuckle and smiled into the sound.

"You would have made a good scout." I gave a little smirk and arched an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could teach me one day."

"Perhaps, but you'd have to get over your fear of horses first. If you can do that, then I'll teach you." Lifting my head he looked down to me as I pursed my lips in thought.

"Alright." I nodded my head, accepting his challenge. Hang on a second, just hold the needle, I am not flirting with this obnoxious scout. I am not! Am I? Glancing up at him I was struck again by how handsome I found him. He wasn't a pretty boy handsomeness like Lancelot, he was roughish, unrefined and I loved it. He was a mystery and a puzzle, one that I was determined to understand one day.

No further words were spoken between us, except for me to ask if I was becoming too heavy, to which Tristan replied that he had carried Lancelot over miles of marshy terrain to get him to a healer and that I weighed practically nothing compared.

We were not too far from the healers when Gawain found us. He exhaled a breath of relief when he saw Tristan's silhouette approaching but my figure was lost due to its tininess. "Tristan! There are soldiers here from that Visilion fellow. Kat needs to hide away for…Kat? What happened to your eye?"

"I hit her." Tristan growled, pushing his way through as Gawain's mouth dropped open.

"You what?" He sounded furious.

"I asked him to." I quickly intervened as Tristan gently set me on my feet outside the gates but did not draw back from me, keeping one hand on the small of my back as his eyes flickered over me. I felt my stomach clench at the contact but kept my focus on Gawain. "See? Now no one will see my other eye." Gawain still glared at Tristan who shrugged.

"I was reluctant to, but she made me do it." Turning Gawain gently tilted my head to inspect it.

"You hit her rather hard. Was it that necessary?" I smiled, placing my hand over Gawain's gently.

"It was necessary. Make sure you tell the others, I only have green eyes." He nodded his head. "And I won't hide, I have to work but the likelihood of our paths crossing are more than slim, so I had to do something believable to conceal the abnormality. Don't worry Gawain, it will heal." I shot Tristan a smirk. "Eventually." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Katlyn! You're late! Get back in here and start cleaning those floors!" I groaned at Belinda's tone.

"You were supposed to do them yesterday." I muttered under my breath before looking up. "Goodnight. Tristan? Thank you. Though I am slightly insulted." He glared at me as I smirked, turning to place a kiss on Gawain's cheek. "Have a good night, Gawain." Pausing I lifted his hand to inspect the bandages that were wrapped around his fingers. "Does they feel any better?"

"It is fine, Katlyn, they were only dislocated." He assured me, his other hand lifting up and brushing against a stray lock of my hair that rested against my cheek. "Nothing to worry for." Nodding my head I let go of his hand as Belinda shouted out again.

"Katlyn!"

"I'm coming!" I bellowed back, scowling as I placed my hand on my hips. "Honestly. One day I'm going to cut out her tongue. Give us all some peace and quiet. Obviously affronted with my shouting back at her, Belinda lifted her chin then strode back inside, instantly allowing me to relax a little. That girl set every nerve in my body on edge. I was just turning to face Tristan when another voice called out.

"Kat my beloved, where have you been all day?" Lancelot asked gaily, smiling as he sauntered up to us, each step and movement with the air of a prancing peacock. It made me chuckle.

"Good evening Lancelot, I was just bidding goodnight to my dear friends before I returned to my duties. How fortunate that you arrive just in time." I smiled warmly in welcome as he stopped before me. Instantly his face fell and he grabbed my head, tilting it towards the light of the torches to see my infliction.

"What happened to you Kat?" He asked with unparalleled concern. "Who hurt you?" Glancing to Tristan he rolled his eyes as I gently pulled my head back.

"I asked for it." I told him. "With the stupid Captain searching the fort, I needed a way to hide the discolouration. Tristan was kind enough to offer his services." Instantly Lancelot tensed and glowered to Tristan who accepted the scorn readily. He seemed guilty, distressed by what he had done so I reached out and touched his arm, making him look at me. "Don't feel bad Tristan." He said nothing and looked away.

"Does it hurt? Do you need someone to give you something to help with the pain?" Lancelot fussed, cupping my face tenderly and drawing me to him, wrapping one arm around me as he embraced me carefully.

"Stop your fussing, I am perfectly well. It is just a little bruising, hardly anything to weep over." I told him sternly but affectionately, resting my head against his chest. "But I really must go now for my shift." Rising up onto my toes I kissed Lancelot's cheek, which he lowered his head to offer to me so I could reach him better. "Goodnight." I told him, smiled at Gawain then turned to Tristan who was slowly slinking back into the shadows. "Don't even think about it. Come here." I pointed to the ground before my feet whilst placing my other hand on my hip, tapping my foot with a stern look on my face.

Dutifully Tristan stepped back to me, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. With a sigh I stepped forwards and placed my arms around his middle, hugging him tightly to reassure him. He tensed slightly in surprise but relaxed after a moment and rested one hand on my shoulder. Slowly I let go but pulled myself up to reach his ear. "Don't feel guilty." I whispered quietly so that only he could hear me. "You've saved me, Tristan." Pulling back slightly I brushed my lips against his cheek over one of his tattoos before pulling away. "Good drinking and womanising to you all!" I called cheerfully over my shoulder as I strode back to the healers.

"Take care of yourself, Kat." Gawain replied, raising his voice to chase after me.

"Don't be a stranger, remember you owe us another round of drink!" I laughed lightly, smiling as I climbed the steps. I looked back to see the three of them, my gaze fixing on Tristan for a moment. I did feel sorry for asking what I had of him. It appeared to have hurt him more than it had actually hurt me. I'll find a way to make it up to him. Maybe if I punched him again, he'll feel less remorse?


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter is here! (As you can see :p)**

* * *

The first few days went smoothly without contact with the soldiers from Lord Cornelius. I wondered how long it would take before he would give up the search. I knew he was possessive but this was ridiculous. It was just a superstition, for heaven's sake. As far as I was concerned, there was nothing I had done or brought upon anyone who had had claim over me that was considered lucky. Except for the knights, maybe, as I healed their wounds and once or twice helped save their lives though they did not own me, so I suppose it did not count.

I continued my duties. Whether it was healing, cooking or cleaning. I did so with ardent enthusiasm to ensure that everything seemed normal. No one ever picked up on my concerns. That is, all except Antonius, who had the nose of a fox and eyes sharper than Tristan's hawk. "What's got into you girl? You're as jittery as a cricket."

"Nothing Antonius, just a little tired that's all." He hummed to himself thoughtfully then clucked his tongue at me.

"Don't think I don't know about what you did. With your eye." My head shot up, my only open eye widening slightly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. All stuff and nonsense, you know. I am a man of logic, science, not legends! Poppycock the lot of it."

"Thank you." I whispered to him, exhaling with relief. "How did you see?"

"I'm very observant. I'm a doctor after all." As he shuffled past he patted my arm then left me to work, feeling a little more relaxed. The rest of the day went by without anything drastic happening until Belinda came rushing in.

"You're needed. You and those horribly bulky arms of yours." My arms were not bulky but I nodded my head all the same, following her to where her patient sat with a frown, glaring at us as we entered. Belinda smiled at the roman, who shamelessly allowed his eyes to roam her body without so much as glancing to me. I was glad for it.

"His Lordship requires you to…"

"Reset his dislocated shoulder." I finished for her. "I can see that. Bring me ice and some cloths." I ordered to her. "Go!" The girl scowled at me but did as she was bade. Turning around I tried my best not to scowl at the Captain, who finally met my eye.

"What happened to you?" He demanded. "You look like a slave beaten for tardiness." Swallowing my temper I walked to him and began to take off his armour, cloak and shirt.

"I was in the market when a fight broke out. Someone threw a clay jar at his opponent but he ducked, allowing the clay to hit me instead. I was so confused by the shouting that I didn't realise what was going on." I answered smoothly, the lie running off my tongue. I had told it a thousand times to everyone who had asked. "It happened all so fast, the next thing I knew I was being carried to the healers."

"Foolish girl. Fights are no place for women. You belong in the kitchens." Feeling my temper spark I dug my fingers into his dislocated shoulder, making him yelp in anger and pain.

"I apologise, I was merely making sure you have not trapped any tendons." I smiled sweetly then looked up as Belinda returned. "Ah, good. Cool those cloths in the ice." I commanded. Before the Captain could prepare himself, I had forced the joint back into place. He let lose a roar and I leaped back as he swung.

"You wench!"

"I apologise again. Had I warned you, you would have tensed and made it more difficult to put back." I explained to him simply, keeping my tone bland and informative. "Which would have made it hurt more." I picked up some cold cloths and set them over his shoulder like a cast to ease any swelling. "Belinda will care for you. Good day sir."

I curtseyed then left the room, returning to my routine duties. At least he hadn't questioned me. Oh how I loathed the pig headed man. He was weak, too. He demanded to rest at the healers overnight to ensure that his shoulder was properly attended to, though there was hardly anything wrong with him. He complained so much about it that Belinda had strapped up his arm and put it in a sling, which he bore proudly as if it were a battle wound. I thought back to all the scars I had seen on the knights. Those were real scars, real burdens. This flounce had little to be proud of. I doubt he had ever even seen a real battle in his entire life.

Though I knew he was resting in the room, I had to go in and clean it as part of my chores. Sucking in a deep breath for courage I opened the door then stepped inside. My mouth fell open in shock. The Captain, who I later learned to be called Captain Velius, was in the room but, he was definitely not alone.

Belinda tipped back her head as Velius bit at her neck, her legs hooked around him with her skirts pushed back to expose her thighs. A soft moan was purring from her throat as they both suddenly looked to me. I lowered my eyes, glad that a sheet was covered his bareness from my vision otherwise I would also be scarred for life.

"I'll come back when you've finished." I stated, not hiding my disgust. Belinda smirked then gasped aloud as Velius turned back to her, ignoring me completely. What was worse, my room was directly above his and I could hear them loud and clear, since they did nothing to hide what they were doing. With Velius's influence, not even Antonius put a stop to their play for fear of upsetting the Captain.

Giving up on trying to sleep I dressed myself, pulled on a cloak then copied what the other two girls had done. Left. Deciding I needed a drink and some good company, I headed to Vanora's tavern. Sure enough the knights were there, or some of them were. Bors was completely drunk, as were Kai, Gawain and Galahad.

Lancelot seemed to be in control of his liquor seeing as he had two girls on his knees, both of them giggling and pawing at him. I wondered if this was such a good idea. "Kat! It's good to see you. Come on in and sit yourself down." Vanora welcomed warmly, instantly making me smile. "You have no idea what these boys have been up to, I need you to rein them in."

"I'll certainly do that, Nora, don't you worry." I assured her, smiling at the baby on her hip. The little girl blushed, hiding into her mother's shawl before reaching out to me, a thick mop of curly red hair bouncing sweetly on her head. Vanora sighed, trying to shift the child whilst carrying a tray of food in the other arm. Finally she turned to me.

"Could you take her? I'm running out of hands."

"Of course I'll look after her." I promised, lifting the child into my arms then settled her on my hip, smiling at her. "Hello there little one, what's this? Have I got something?" I asked the child, who sucked at her thumb. I picked a length of string from my pocket and dangled it before her and, like a kitten, she began to swat at it. Satisfied she was entertained, I joined the other knights.

"Sit up Kai or you'll starve yourself of air." I laughed, grabbing his collar and yanking him back in his seat, making him groan then snore loudly, eyes firmly clamped shut.

"Kat, how are you?" Dagonet asked softly, looking up to me with a warm smile. "Have they found you at all?" I shook my head.

"I healed our dear friend's shoulder today. How did he dislocate it?" Bors suddenly jerked away, honking with laughter.

"He challenged me to an arm wrestle. Blinking fool!" Then he was out like a light again. I made a note to myself to never challenge Bors to an arm wrestle, for fear of losing my limb.

"I thought you were working early tomorrow?" Lancelot asked, tickling one of the girls on his knee, making her squeal loudly as he gave me a teasing but suggesting look. "If I had known you intended to grace us with your presence, I would have kept both knees vacant." The wenches suddenly glared at me but I ignored them.

"I can certainly think of one girl who would love to be sitting in your lap." I murmured to him suggestively, keeping my face plain and mysterious. Instantly both girls were thrown from his lap and Lancelot opened his arms to me. I put baby Six in his lap then sat next to Dagonet who laughed richly. Lancelot blinked at the child, who turned and offered her string to him, sucking on one end.

"You are unfair." He complained, taking hold of the young child to make sure she didn't fall from his lap then carefully fished the string out of her mouth so that she wouldn't swallow it. "Cruel and cold. You wound me with your iron heart!"

"Well, I am a healer. My prescription for such a wound is a good mug of ale." I replied, lifting my own, which had mysteriously appeared before me, then drank a little. Good conversation started. Gawain and Galahad sobered up enough to join in, sharing in the laughs though I knew that tomorrow they would not remember a thing that had happened tonight.

"Why are you here, Kat? You'll be tired tomorrow." Dagonet asked me gently. "I don't want you to wear yourself out."

"Have no fear, I'll manage." I promised him gently, smiling. "But even if I tried to sleep, I couldn't. My room is directly above the one they put Captain Verius in and he has…company of the feminine sort."

"Well I think he has the right idea of things." I kicked Lancelot under the table, making him jump then whimper quietly whilst nursing his shin around holding the baby. "Bors? Can't you look after your own kid?"

"I thought she was yours?" Gawain argued with a grin. "You're not admitting defeat now are you Lancelot? That the only two honourable women we know refuse to have you?"

"The rest are mine, this one I'm not too sure. Maybe it's yours Gawain?"

"Oi! Enough of that!" Bors roared drunkenly, leaping up before swaying on his feet, making Dagonet grab his jacket to hold him up. "My Nora is my lover…she's the most beautiful woman I ever knew…all 'er kids are mine."

"That's the nicest thing you've said about me since we had Gilly." Vanora said as she came over with refills. "Here, wash your throat out with that." She smiled then kissed her lover, making me blush and look away at the show of affection.

"Look at Kat! Kat's blushing!" Kai roared with laughter, too drunk to even sit up straight. "Blushing like a maid who's just got plucked."

"Go to sleep Kai."

"Aye, aye." He nodded then slammed his head onto the table, snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes then relieved Lancelot of Six, who snuggled into my cloak which I wrapped around her, falling asleep easily despite the roaring noise of tavern life. I wish I could do that, then I would be able to sleep through a war.

One of Vanora's other children came and took Six away to bed, leaving my hands free for more drinking. I couldn't drink as much as the men so I stuck to my maximum of two, which I knew would leave me sober the next morning. However, another mug appeared in front of me, then another and another until I was giggling like a young maid.

I wasn't drunk, I could still see straight more or less, but I knew that I would probably have a sore head tomorrow if I didn't get to a bed soon.

* * *

 **Te-hee, I cannot wait to show you guys the next chapter. Trust me, you guys are going to want to review so that I can put it up as soon as possible. It's just great, with Tristan and Kat in the main focus :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am revealing nothing.**

* * *

Groaning slightly I rolled over, inhaling deeply then yawned, stretching like a cat before curling up again sleepily. Then I realised that I wasn't in my bed. My bed was never this comfortable. My eyes snapped open and my face dropped. Someone else was in the room. Watching me.

I spun around as I sat up, head darting around as I began to panic. Tristan smirked. "You sing in your sleep." My mouth dropped open. This was Tristan's room? What the _hell_ had happened last night? Why couldn't I remember anything past falling over my own feet? Trying to look back I vaguely remembered Dagonet helping me get up, laughing with me but then I'm pretty sure he had left to drag Bors home, leaving me in the care of…Tristan. Oh no. Oh no, please no.

"You have ten seconds to tell me exactly what happened before I slit your throat." I warned him, glancing under the covers before sighing with relief. I still had my clothes on. Tristan shrugged, looking down as he sharpened his sword. "Tristan." My growl was threatening enough to frighten a boar back to its burrow.

"You drank too much."

"Obviously."

"So I tried to bring you back to the healers."

"Yes?" I prompted, irritated that he was drawing the story out as much as he could.

"You refused to go in." This time I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "You tried to climb onto a roof to sleep so I carried you over my shoulder back here." Now he lifted his eyes to mine, where I scowled. "You seemed rather comfortable trying to take your clothes off." All colour drained from my face as his smirk deepened. "Even more comfortable with me. You couldn't seem to let me go."

"You are a sick bastard Tristan!" I snapped at him then paused. "We didn't, did we?" He arched an eyebrow then shook his head, continuing with his sword. I exhaled with relief, letting my head hit the pillow again. "Then what?"

"You fell asleep, started singing and I slept in the chair." He replied smoothly, never once looking up. "Any more questions?" I waited for a moment.

"How bad was my singing?"

"Awful."

"Damn." Slowly I got up, testing the strength in my legs before standing. My head was fine, there was no after effects of the drink, which I was pretty proud of. Either I had underestimated myself or the effects just hadn't yet hit me. Yawning again I stretched, smiling like a purring cat before heading to the door, Tristan glancing up as I passed.

"One more thing." I stopped, dreading what he was going to say. "You showed me your scar." Mortified, I spun around, staring at him. "Among other happenings."

"What? What else did I say? What else happened?" He didn't reply. "Damn you Tristan, tell me!" His mouth remained shut so I grabbed the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be an apple from a bowl of the fruits, then launched it at his head. It struck him with a satisfying crack as I swept out of the room and strode away.

I was in the knights barracks. Oh no, now I'm lost. How do I get out of here? Swallowing nervously I prayed the others would be too deeply sleep to be up so early. I really did not want to be found here. I did the most logical thing and descended the stairs, walked a few corridors as I tried to figure out this labyrinth. It was harder than it looked.

Frowning I stopped in my tracks, looking forwards and back in confusion. Where on earth was I now? Honestly, I am hopeless. When steps echoed around the corner I squeaked and searched for a place to hide but the man had already rounded the corner. "Arthur!" I breathed a sigh with relief then clapped my hand to my mouth, my eyes widening as he blinked at me. "It's not what you think, honestly." He chuckled.

"I trust you are not hurting from the drink?" I frowned at him as he approached me with a humorous look on his face. Seeing my confusion he ventured to explain further. "I met Tristan last night, carrying you inside completely knocked out. I did suggest he put you in a spare room but he wanted to keep an eye on you, for fear if you became ill." Tristan actually thought about that? I was touched. Slightly. I was still angry with him. "I'm assuming you are lost?" I blushed then nodded my head.

"A little. Perhaps I was foolish to let Bors shove too many ales into my hand." Arthur chuckled warmly then offered me an arm which I slipped my hand through and walked by his side as he led me back the way I had come to escort me out. "I don't know what came over me, I have never been drunk before."

"You do well to still be on your feet." Arthur mused. "Normally those who are inexperienced remain bedridden for most of the day."

"I suppose the wine back at the pleasure house was a little stronger than I thought and I became used to its strength." I shrugged slightly, glancing up to Arthur. "I'm a little ashamed of myself. I do not normally behave like that."

"I understand. It happens, Kat, you do not need to worry." He assured me, leading me around the corner then outside. I expected him to stop but I was pleasantly surprised when he continued to walk with me.

"Surely there is something better for you to do with your time then walk with me? I've distracted you enough already." I said to him kindly but he merely tucked my hand closer into the crook of his elbow.

"I cannot think of a better way to greet the day than to escort a pretty lady home after a rather adventurous evening." Smiling I rested my head against his arm for a moment before standing up straight again since we stepped out onto the street and there were a few early birds twittering about the place and I did not wish to give the wrong impression. Like a trueborn gentleman Arthur walked me back to the healers where he stopped at the door and nodded to me. "Have a pleasant day, Kat. Do not be a stranger."

"I shall not." I promised him, kissing his cheek in a sisterly fashion. "I bid you a good day also." Smiling I turned and opened the servants door and slipped inside. I returned to my room, struggling to not yawn as I walked rather sleepily. Belinda was still missing from her bed, as were the other two, so I undressed, went back to sleep for an hour before the morning bell tolled, waking me again.

Thankfully Verius discharged himself that morning, leaving a fairly satisfied Belinda behind, the clink of coins in her pocket as she walked. I didn't even bother reprimanding her. It was her behaviour and it was not my business how she acted with it.

He and his soldiers left three days later. It took roughly two weeks for my eye to heal completely but with the right salves the swelling and bruising receded until my skin was once again perfectly normal. After that mortifying night sleeping in Tristan's bed, I avoided the scout as much as it were possible. I could not believe him. I was angry for my own behaviour and angrier still that none of it was his fault. He'd seen my scar and that was worse than if he'd seen me completely naked. Oh hell, he hadn't seen me strip down did he? He mentioned me trying to take off my clothes, oh no! Now I'm utterly mortified!

I shuddered at the thought and Dagonet noticed the shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked me gently but I shook my head.

"No I'm alright." All the same he placed a warm hand on my shoulder, making me smile up at him. "Shall we head back? Antonius will have my head if I dally too long." Dagonet nodded his head, gently pulling his hand away to lift a heavy crate of supplies that Antonius had ordered me to pick up. I saw Dagonet flinch ever so slightly so I immediately stopped walking. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"It is nothing." I arched an eyebrow at him then moved to stand in front of him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Dagonet, put that box down and tell me what hurts." Sighing Dagonet lowered the crate to the floor then slid a hand around to hold his side.

"It is just a strain." He assured me but I moved forwards to his side and gently pressed it. He didn't flinch so I carefully continued my examination. There was no inflammation and I couldn't feel a wound of any kind so I was satisfied it indeed was just a strain. "Honestly, it is nothing."

"Nothing or not, you shall not lift that crate." I told him sternly, frowning in thought. How were we going to manage this?

"You are worrying for nothing, I'm perfectly alright." When he reached down to pick up the supplies I swatted his hand away.

"I will not have you straining yourself further, my dear friend, it may impair your ability to lift a sword and I refuse to allow you to be weakened should you be called for battle." Glancing around I considered asking Dagonet to wait here whilst I ran back for assistance when the other knights suddenly sauntered into view. "Ah! How fortunate." I beamed as they all greeted us, Gawain slinging his arm around my neck as Galahad smiled slightly shyly at me.

"Need a hand Kat?" Bors asked, cracking his knuckles then stooped down to pick up the crate easily. "What's up with you Dag?"

"I have been ordered not to lift anything by a rather fearsome healer." He smiled good naturedly at me and I returned it with an arch of my eyebrow.

"Only because I worry for you." I assured him then walked with my knights as Bors started off.

"Will you come to the tavern tonight? Vanora isn't angry at us anymore for what happened." I chuckled.

"May I remind you that the incident was entirely your fault." I said to Gawain with a poke to his ribs. "You were the one to miss and nearly take out her manager." Gawain rolled his eyes.

"Someone knocked into me!" Galahad snorted.

"Is that your excuse for completely missing?" Gawain shot the younger knight a dark look.

"It's the truth." Sensing an argument and possible a brawl stirring up, I placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"Now, now, arguing will get us nowhere. What's done is done." I told them firmly. "Enough with your bickering before I box your ears and send you to your chambers." They both grinned at me, all contempt forgotten. We all walked merrily along, perfectly at ease in each other's company as Lancelot started talk of the circus that was coming to the fort in a few days. "Circus?" I frowned. "What kind of circus?"

"More like a travelling festival. It is a wonderful event." Lancelot said to me with his usual cocky smirk. "I should be glad to escort you." Giving him a thoughtful look I hummed quietly.

"What sort of festival, then? What will be there?"

"Jugglers and fire displays, dancers and music and fortune tellers as well as hundreds of stalls to play games at." Galahad said to me and I turned to him to listen. It sounded a little like the circus I used to belong to. Quietly I began to panic, only Dagonet registered the worried look on my face.

"Kat? Is something the matter?"

"What if it is my family?" I gulped, reaching out and gripping onto his hand and arm tightly, his fingers instantly curling around mine comfortingly. "If it is them, they will try to take me away if any of them saw me."

"We won't let them near you." Bors declared with a sharp growl. "Any one of them touches you and they'll have my axe buried in their skull." Smiling slightly I looked down at the ground until I felt Galahad reach out and grip my shoulder.

"We'll protect you Kat, we'll hide you away if we have to." My smile widened a little and the worry eased away from my face at his sincere and protective look. "Besides, it may not even be them. Several travelling gypsy carnivals pass through here every year and yours left only six months ago. They won't return for at least another year." Realising this was true I relaxed completely.

"In that case, I shall be glad to go with you all." I smirked over at Lancelot who chuckled. "Though if there is dancing, I shall be sure to save you a turn, Lancelot." He touched his chest and bowed his head prettily.

"My lady honours me." Shaking my head at his gentle play I turned my head as the healers came into view. I noticed one of my roommates standing at the gates, looking desperately up and down the street but when her eyes fell on me, her eyes widened and she rushed forwards.

Instantly I pulled away from the knights and rushed forwards, seeing that something was wrong. "Elspeth, what is wrong? What's happened?" I asked her as she skidded to a halt before me.

"It is the knight, Sir Tristan. He is badly wounded with an arrow but no one is brave enough to treat him and Antonius is out on an emergency call, anyone who tries to help him he sends away. He wants you. He'll only let you heal him." She babbled quickly and my eyes widened for a brief moment in fear. Tristan was hurt? We'll see about that.

Tugging at the laces of my cloak I raced forwards, letting it drop from my shoulders as I rushed inside, panic strangling my throat as Elspeth hurried to follow, calling the way to me so I bolted for the room he was in. Slowing down to a walk I allowed myself time to gather myself together. I could not appear to be panicked, it would not help the patient, even if it was Tristan. I needed to remain calm and collected, aloof to all worry.

Taking one last, deep breath I listened to the voices as I approached the door. Belinda was inside, trying to make Tristan see sense. "She has little experience, I am much better suited to this task. Just allow me to heal it for you." As I got closer, I heard Tristan's dark growl.

"I do not want you, I request Katlyn. I trust her not to pry and ask questions." I will admit, I smirked with pride.

"You've never said no to me before." Belinda purred. "Not even to my aftercare." I shuddered when I realised her meaning. So that is how she earned extra coin? It was not just a one off occurrence with the Captain, Belinda earned more money by giving private services to men who arrive in the healers. It made me sick.

"I do not want you." Tristan snapped again then grunted in pain. "Just bring her here." Pushing open the door I strode inside. My eyes snapped straight to Tristan and for a moment I felt a bolt of fear shoot up my spin when I saw the arrow but I swiftly hid the reaction behind my mask. Quickly I turned my attention to the girl who glowered hotly at me. "Out. I don't need you breathing down my neck." I commanded her, making her scowl deepen and her eyes darken.

"You do not order me around. I have much right to be here as you." My eyes narrowed further and I pulled up my shoulders. Although this girl was taller, I was far more intimidating.

"Leave now before I take off my belt and have at you." She blinked at me, her pride faltering as she swallowed then nodded her head. Striding forwards she stopped when she was in line with me, shooting me one last filthy look before speaking.

"Perhaps your lover enjoys your touch better than mine." Without pausing I slapped her across the face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tristan smirk slightly. Belinda squeaked as her hand leaped to her face, stumbling back from the blow. It had not been hard, merely a sting that would send the appropriate message. Cocking an eyebrow at her I pointed to the door and she hurried away, all confidence and superiority gone. The moment the door slammed shut behind her I strode over to the scout, who had watched the girl leave but now looked at me.

"You stupid fool. Don't you know the point is to not be hit by arrows?" I growled at him, inspecting the wound closely. Somehow the other healers had already managed to snap off the arrow and remove Tristan's armour and shirt so I could easily attend to the infliction.

"I'll remember for next time." He growled sharply back. "Just take it out then let me go."

"You will stay there and do as you are bidden, unless you want me to fetch someone to hold you down and strap you to a bed." I threatened him as I began to cut around the wound to open it a little further, allowing more room for it to be removed. "Whatever it is you wear, its damn good. The arrow doesn't appear to have hit anything major, are you in pain anywhere else?"

"Just take it out." Rolling my eyes I took it firmly into my hand then slid it free, the movement making Tristan hiss in pain as I quickly covered the open wound with a clean, damp cloth, stemming the flow of blood which quickly began to stain my hands. I hated having Tristan's blood on my hands, it felt wrong.

"I need you to be as still as possible." Tristan shifted then did so, lying flat on the table so that I could seal the wound shut. Unfortunately no amount of stitches would hold it together, I knew, so I had to cauterise it the moment I took off the cloths. Tristan was quiet as I hovered over him with the glowing blade, swallowing nervously.

"The more it hurts, the more I'll know you hate me." He said to me blandly so I looked into his eyes which were fixated on me. I swallowed nervously, the uncomfortable lump in my throat making it difficult for me to breathe.

"I can't." He arched an eyebrow at me. "I just can't." Trying to pull away I turned my head. "I'll get someone else to do it." Tristan reached out and gripped my wrist, gently pulling me back to his side. He tucked the wooden splint between his teeth then guided my hand down to where he could feel the wound. I took a deep breath before pressing it against the skin, pinching it together to help seal it shut. My heart hammered in my throat as Tristan flinched and grunted in pain, twitching violently but managed to hold himself still enough until I could draw the blade back. This was different to stitching wounds, I was causing him more pain and I did not want that.

Instantly I pressed frozen cloths to the wound, cooling the flesh and applying healing salves before pressing it down, letting them soak in for a while before quickly washing my hands then going to Tristan's head. He still shook in pain, feeling the burn dance up his back so I held his shoulders and leaned into him, resting my head against a shoulder as I whispered to him.

"It's alright, it's over now. I promise." Whispering I curled one arm around his head, comforting him in any way I could as slowly, he calmed down. He spat the cracked splint from his mouth then sighed, going limp on the table as I remained beside him, brushing back his hair as I watched him with concern, kneeling on the floor so that our heads were level.

"You're a good woman." He told me in the gentle voice I only ever heard him use when around animals. It made me smile. "Underneath the scorn and scowls." Softly I reached out and touched one of his tattoos, tracing it with my fingertip as I tried to figure out how to reply without blushing or letting my voice shake from the compliment.

"You're still a lying bastard." I told him affectionately. "But you're a damn good one." A genuine smile touched his face as I sat there, waiting for the salve to sink into his skin, still brushing at his hair. His eyes never left mine but for once, I was not discomforted by this attention. There was a glowing light there, soft and gentle which pulled me closer unconsciously.

"Be careful. You might get attached." Tristan warned me softly and I chuckled, thinking back to when the knights had first rushed in for emergency healing. "Remember what the master said, it eases the pain of them leaving, one way or another." Had he heard that happening? I wonder how, perhaps I had shouted louder than I first thought.

"I think I can risk it." I assured him then stood, going to his wound to inspect it. "You'll have to sleep on your front for a while. It'll leave another scar I'm afraid but it should heal well. Try and keep as still as possible then the muscles will heal back normally, if you strain anything too soon then you may cause future problems." I informed him as I peeled back the fine threaded cloth I had placed over the salved wound before replacing it. "The burn is minimal, hardly even there." I continued. "Just please don't do any stretching for a while."

"You're not going to keep me here?"

"I expect I'll struggle to keep you inside. Just promise me you'll rest plenty and not train for a time. If you feel it open, even if it's just a crack, I want you back here immediately. I'll let you go in the morning, for now, just rest." I looked to a long scar on his back as Tristan sat up, turning his back to me as he placed his feet on the ground, exhaling deeply. It was the one that I had healed when the knights had first rushed in here, all of them beaten and sliced like gutted fish. It was now only a reddened line running across his skin, a crease that will one day fade to a faint silver line. Without thinking I reached out and ran my finger over the scar, thinking back to how deep it had once been and how much blood there had been.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" I didn't answer him, merely continued my path until I had reached the end of the line then retraced the path, lost in thought as my eyes flickered over his back.

"You have so many." I murmured distantly.

"Most are from my early years. When I was less experienced." He answered simply, shifting to lean back on his hand and turned his head slightly to the side to regard me as I kept my focus on the scars which intrigued me. I continued to look over every single scar on his back, wondering where each had come from. I knew the knights didn't like to talk about their battles or how they got their scars so I didn't ask. Though some I could guess which weapon had inflicted them.

Frowning I traced my four fingers over the straight lines which crossed over his back, barely visibly except for when you squinted rather closely. "These are lash marks." I realised with slight shock.

"I was caught stealing food from the kitchens." He answered me quietly and my hand stilled for a moment, looking at him. "My first real scars." Slowly I moved my hand down and touched one on the small of his back, giving him a silent, questioning look. "A spear from an ambush. I nearly died then." I shuddered at the thought of Tristan dead. I couldn't quite imagine it. He seemed too strong to be killed by mortal means.

Glancing into his eyes once again I then curiously touched three slim, faint lines on his large bicep, which made him chuckle. "A cat."

"Seriously?" I laughed quietly, smiling. "You were scarred by a cat?"

"I stepped on its tail by accident. Damn thing near mauled me to death." He was smiling, openly and properly, which made me realise how handsome he actually was. I walked around the table to face him with a lowered head. Without knowing what I was doing I rolled the sleeve on my right arm up to the shoulder then turned slightly, showing him the prominent white line that ran a short path across my upper arm. Frowning slightly Tristan reached out, taking my wrist with one hand to draw me closer then ran his finger over the upward grove, making me shudder slightly. "My father liked the bottle." I told him softly. "And one day he got angry at one of my younger brothers." Tristan's eyes flickered up to mine.

"You stood in the way?"

"I tried." Shrugging simply I exhaled, enjoying Tristan's warm touch against my skin. "It was the first knife I missed. The first and the last." Reaching out I took one of Tristan's hands then lifted it to the back of my neck, guiding one finger to find the other scar which hid just above the hairline. "And my mother liked to swing heavy books at me whenever she pleased." Tristan looked saddened as his finger stroked the longer scar. Closing my eyes I lowered my head, clenching my jaw as I struggled to keep the tears at bay. I will not cry. I will not cry because of _them._ They were not worth my tears.

"So, we are not the only ones who have fought their own battles." Tristan mused quietly, a silent understanding and slight respect crossing his features as he pulled back the hand from my arm and touched a scar just above his naval and my eyes followed the movement. "This one is important to me." He murmured softly and I leaned ever so slightly closer to the sound, absorbing the sound of his beautifully accented voice. "This was my first battle wound." Inspecting it quietly I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"A sword?" He nodded his head.

"It came with my first kill. A Woad who had killed my brother." My eyes widened but Tristan's face remained passive. "I watched him die, I saw the life leave his body and the light drain from his eyes." Swallowing I listened to Tristan. Somehow I felt that he needed to tell me this, that there was something he had been carrying for all these years and finally had found someone to share the burden with. Me. "He had pushed me out of the way, taken the blow for me." His words caught in his throat and my hand jumped to grip his, taking it firmly and his fingers tightened around mine. "He died for me. He died for me and I was next." Lifting his eyes to mine I saw an eternity of pain, so much pain that I began to feel it burn in my body as if I were suffering alongside him, tears rising to my eyes though I did not let any slip away from me. This explained so much about him. Why he was reserved and so quiet, he had been in pain this whole time.

"The Woad caught me and since we did not have armour, the wound was deep but I continued fighting. I wanted vengeance. I wanted his blood on my sword. It took all my strength but eventually he stumbled and I took his life but after that, I had nothing left. I fell, bleeding to death." With a long sigh his grip on my hand loosened but I continued to hang on and a ghost of a smile touched his mouth.

"But you lived." He did not reply, just continued to look down at my hand holding his so I lifted the other and touching his chin, lifting his head to look at me. "He did not die in vain, Tristan."

"It should have been me."

"Do you not think he would feel the same had your places were reversed?" I challenged gently, inching a little closer. "There was nothing you could have done, just as there was nothing he could have done to save you had he not given his life. He loved you, Tristan. The kind of love that I wished I had with my kin." Resting my hand against his face I leaned forwards and kissed his brow, making him lean into me and close his eyes. "You are blessed to have had that love and it is not gone, it is still there." Sliding my hand down his face I pressed my palm into his chest where his heart beat strongly and calmly beneath. "I cannot heal the pain you feel, no matter how much I wish I could but I can try to help you see that it is not wrong to be alive."

"My father will not forgive me. He was always the favourite son, the stronger one, the braver one. I was always second best." Tristan shrugged. "He was my idol."

"And you are mine." I murmured, making him look up in surprise, a slight frown creasing his brow. "So don't you dare ever think yourself unworthy. Not for one moment. Life is too short and too unpleasant to wallow in grief. Wake up and see the light, Tristan. There is so much joy and peace to be had if you would only let yourself grasp it." Smiling down at him I drew myself up. "I admire your strength, your courage and, although moments are sparse, your kindness. I've always thought you a great man, with or without your brother to compare you to. He would be proud of you, I know it."

For a moment Tristan was silent and I suddenly blushed, looking away when I realised I had just broken out into a passionate speech. What the hell was wrong with me? When I felt Tristan shift I looked back to him then stared as he leaned his head against my shoulder, slumping slightly. For a moment I feared he had fallen unconscious but when his hands slowly slid around my waist, I relaxed and placed my arms around him. I couldn't help but trace one of his scars since I liked the feeling of their sharp roughness under my fingertips.

"I'm sorry." I murmured to him after a while. "I know I shouldn't have pried into your past." He sighed then pulled back, eyes locking with mine as they gazed at me in understanding then carefully stood, blinking as his head became light and airy. "Tristan? Are you alright? Does something else hurt?" I asked, coming around to his side. I was surprised when he reached out and gripped onto my shoulder for support, leaning into my reliantly.

"Lead me to the bed." Carefully I placed my arm around him, helping him stand before guiding him forwards and helping him lay down on his stomach.

"Better?" He nodded his head. "I'll have some food brought up to you later. I'll be back before my shift ends then again in the morning. Try to wait for me to see you before you disappear, I'll need to mix another salve for you." I warned him gently, making sure that he was comfortable as I pulled his blankets closer to his neck. He reached out a hand and took mine, rubbing my smaller fingers with his calloused ones as softly as if they were as breakable as brittle grass. Surprised by this contact I looked down at Tristan to read his eyes. Understanding what he wanted, I slowly sank into the chair beside him to stay.

Relaxing he closed his eyes to try and sleep. I sat there, watching him quietly, occasionally reaching forwards to brush his fringe from his face, revealing his fine features so that I could greedily draw them in. "Would you like to know what else you said to me that night?" Tristan murmured, eyes still closed. "The night you slept in my room."

"It doesn't matter now." I told him gently, his fingers still gripping mine. I realised how alone he must feel at times like these without his brother. In his moment of pain, he clung to familiar feelings of softness and warmth which, at this moment, was my hand. He clung to me the way a child would cling to its mother, or a husband would hold onto his wife. "I was drunk and probably made the greatest fool of myself. You don't have to feel obliged to tell me all that happened. In fact you should be disgusted with me, I left without thanking you for looking after me." Lifting his hand I brushed my lips against his knuckles and he sighed quietly. "It seems I owe you much, scout." I told him with warm affection and he paused for a moment, shifted to get more comfortable then slowly opened his eyes to look directly into mine.

"You told me I was the greatest friend you had ever had." His voice was low and slightly sleep ridden, his eyes only half open as he struggled to stay awake. "That your own brothers meant less to you than I did." I had said that? I was surprised, even at myself. Although I despised my family for selling me, they were still my family. I couldn't care about someone else more than I did them, could I?

Tristan's grip tightened around my fingers before it went lax altogether, finally falling asleep. A slow smile rose to my lips as I leaned forwards and whispered in his ear. "You are my greatest friend, Tristan. I trust you with my life." Brushing back his hair I placed a gentle kiss on the side of his face then pulled back, gently easing my fingers free.

Of course Tristan and the other knights meant more to me than my own family. They were my family and I loved them all individually. Glancing back to Tristan I smiled again, feeling my already tight stomach twist further before I silently shut the door behind me.

* * *

 **Break and make up, those two. Sometimes I just want to clang their heads together, honestly! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, it really makes my day to see how much you guys love this story. I own nothing, only the characters of my own creation. See y'all later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoops! Sorry guys, I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice, I should really stop trying to work when I'm really tired, I just end up making an idiot of myself. Oh well! Thanks for letting me know guys, here's the real Chapter 13, hope you enjoy!**

 ***Warning - Tristan lovers, you'll probably end up squealing.**

* * *

The bond between Tristan and I only grew closer after that day. We were the best of friends and the greatest of enemies. We still went out of our way to infuriate one another but never did we end up despising each other afterwards. Indeed, we only ever grew closer. It was a wonderful feeling.

Distracted by some daggers on display I did not sense Tristan coming up behind me until I was blinking at the apple that he held before me, his other hand resting neatly on my hip. Smiling I reached forwards and took a bite, juice sweeping into my mouth as I drew back with my share then turned to face him. Munching on my snack, I smirked at him.

"The others are looking for you." Tristan murmured quietly to me. "On Vanora's behalf. She wishes to see you."

"Well then, I suppose we had better go find her." I answered smoothly then stepped around him, his hand falling back from my hip and I suddenly wished I had stayed still as it felt cold without his hand there. We walked together to Vanora's house, which was not far from the tavern. Along the way I saw jesters practicing their tricks as well as gypsies putting up decorations of giant wreaths and ribbons, stalls being set up for tonight's festivities.

Without knowing I stepped closer to Tristan, lowering my head and he looked down at me before glancing to the gypsies as they continued to set up everything. "They are not your family, are they?"

"No, but I recognise a few of them." I replied quietly. "And I'd rather they not be going a-telling my kin where I be settled well and proper." Tristan frowned at me and I blinked. "Did I just speak like a gypsy?" Laughing shortly at me he nodded his head as I shuddered. "It's been years since I've spoken like that. Ugh!" Leading me away Tristan placed an arm around me, drawing me close until we were in Vanora's street.

Children played outside and they stopped to wave at me, calling out my name. "Kat! Kat come play with us!" One of the older girls tugged on my hand and I chuckled, pulling her quickly into my arms to hug her, making her squeal with surprise as she grinned.

"I can't today, love, I'm here to see your mama." I said to her and her face crumbled slightly into a pout of disappointment. Feeling guilty for depriving her of my attention, I smiled. "But perhaps later I could join you all for the festival games?" Instantly she brightened, nodding her head then skipped away, crowing to the others about my promise.

"You are good with children." Tristan noted as I approached Vanora's house. I threw him a grin.

"They allow me to feel younger once again." Chuckling quietly Tristan regarded me carefully.

"You cannot be much older than eighteen, why would you have cause to need to feel young again?" Blushing slightly I lowered my head, holding my arm with one hand.

"I'm older than I appear." Cocking an eyebrow Tristan waited for me to continue. I was reluctant, so I turned away but he caught my waist and turned me back to face him, smirking slightly.

"Do not make me force you." He blinked when he realised how differently his words could be interpreted. Laughing at the look on his face I placed my hands over his and drew them from my waist, holding them loosely between us.

"I am twenty four." Now he was shocked. Obviously he had not expected this.

"But you're tiny." I laughed again at his blunt reply, the laughter reaching my smile as my eyes shone brightly. Tristan sometimes came out with the most serious replies that were altogether too funny not to laugh at.

"Yes, I am tiny." I agreed with him, continuing to smile. "Something I inherited from my mother, unfortunately." Tristan smiled slightly at me then glanced around to the children who were playing and to the redhead who was striding over our way. Lifting a hand he brushed his fingers against a lock of stray hair that rested against my cheek, stubbornly refusing to stay in the bun I had purposefully tried to tame it into.

"I love your laugh." He murmured to me and suddenly I could only stare up at him as he leaned closer to whisper into my ear. "Never stop laughing." And with that he stepped around me and walked away just as Vanora reached me. She arched an eyebrow at me, folding her arms across her chest then pursed her lips.

"Am I seeing things or is Tristan courting you?" Instantly my jaw dropped.

"No! Of course not. We are just very close." Her expression did not change. "As friends. That's all."

"Uh hmm." She pursed her lips further before smirking. "So what was he whispering into your ear?"

"He told me I had a ridiculous laugh." I answered. Alright, so it was a lie, but I'd rather that Vanora did not get any ideas and start to meddle with things. She was known around town as the greatest matchmaker there ever was. Sometimes she did really well, other times it all went horribly wrong.

"Alright then." She relaxed then smiled. "I'm glad you came around, I want to take you to the shops." I frowned.

"What for?"

"Dresses! We have to look as pretty as roses for tonight, it's the grand opening of the festival!" Blinking as Vanora linked my arm through hers I walked with her back towards the market.

"Won't this do?" I asked her and she ran a disapproving eye over my dark brown wool dress.

"Not one bit. Come on, I'll help you find something suitable for dancing." Grinning from ear to ear Vanora led me forwards, where I just dreaded what she might thrust into my arms. I couldn't wear anything revealing, I had had enough of those dresses back in the pleasure house and I preferred to be modest.

The seamstress was a stern looking woman with a hooked nose but when she saw Vanora, a glimmer of a smile tugged at her lips. "Vanora my dear, I knew you would be in here sooner or later. Come, I have just the thing for you. Your friend too." With that we were swept away into the back where several closets of premade dresses hung ready to be inspected and tried. Vanora squealed and darted forwards, rummaging through the dresses whilst muttering to herself. The admittedly frightening woman looked to me, her iron grey bun tightly pulled back from her face, sharpening each feature. "Well?"

"Oh, thank you ma'am." I curtseyed to her and stepped forwards, slowly inspecting each garb. Vanora stepped back, holding a dark orange dress against her, the beige underskirt threaded with golden leaves which brought out the colours and complimented each other nicely.

"I shall try this one." She declared decisively then stepped behind a screen. I smiled at her then turned back to my task, searching through another closet but found nothing that leaped out to me. When Vanora stepped out, my jaw dropped as she spun in a circle, smiling as the head seamstress nodded her head in approval.

Vanora's shape was flattered down to the last curve, the dark richness of the orange bringing out the intensity of her hair and the rosiness of her lips. The square neckline was laced with a beaded design which ran over her shoulders then another identical band circled her upper arms as the sleeves flared out when she lifted her hands. "You look beautiful Vanora." I told her and she smiled proudly.

"Now, let us find something for you." She dived back into the closest and even the mistress began to search. Sometimes they would lift something out for me but I could always find a fault with it. Too ornate, too low cut, too noticeable or too simple.

Finally, when we were on the verge of giving up, I noticed a dress tucked at the far end of one of the wardrobes, hidden by those brighter around it. Sliding my hand inside I drew it from within the closet then shook it out. It must have been in there for a long time as a slim layer of dust clouded around me, making me cough. I turned it over to cast my eye over it. The fabric shimmered darkly at me with a tone of sapphire blue but when I moved, the light caught a gleaming green like the colours in a peacock's tail.

"I'll try this one." I informed them, taking the dress behind a screen. I slid out of my day dress and the moment I had slipped into the fabric of this beautiful gown, I knew it was perfect. I pulled the laces taut at the front, running one hand along the shaping grip of the sleeve then stepped forwards. The rustling skirts caught the women's attention and when they saw me, their eyes widened. "Oh Kat…" Vanora breathed as I lifted the skirt and turned a circle for them.

I let go then touched my neck self-consciously, glad that my shift covered my chest otherwise I would flush an even brighter red. "I think it is perfect." The mistress declared simply, stepping forwards then began to lift my arms and tug on the dress in various places. "It does not even need altering."

"It was made for you Kat!" Vanora exclaimed, holding her dress in her arms which she had already paid for. "You must wear it tonight, you will look so surreal!"

"I would never wear it again, Nora." I replied but she merely smiled.

"There are three nights of the festival and there will be many more to follow. Besides, you deserve to treat yourself to something since you work so hard every all the time." Thinking about it, I did really like this dress. I had never worn anything so fine that I genuinely liked. Why not treat myself? Just this once?

"Alright. I shall take it." I agreed and Vanora beamed happily. I handed over the sum, my purse now feeling noticeably lighter, then left with my arm wound through Vanora's, our gowns wrapped away and tucked under our arms.

"I'll come over to the healers at six to meet you. It gets a little confusing if you're not with someone there with you and also a little frightening. I would advise not to bring much coin and if you do, hide it well." Vanora was saying to me and I nodded my head.

"I know. I was raised by these kind of people." I reminded her with a soft smile. "I know their ways."

"The boys will probably already be there so we will just have to try and find them. No doubt Bors will be at the drink and wrestling with any man brave enough to try. That's one of the events, wrestling. Bors is undefeated for three years running." Vanora informed me proudly and I grinned.

"I can see why. You have yourself quite a man, you know." She gave me a sly look.

"And the same to you, love." Blinking in confusion I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Rolling he eyes she smirked further, stopping to draw me aside and look at me closely.

"Honestly, don't you know me better than that? I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" My mouth dropped open then snapped shut quickly again.

"Well, because I am not entirely sure how I feel." I admitted with a bowed head. "It is all so new and strange, I cannot quite understand it." Vanora's smirk slackened as she nodded her head in understanding. "And I do not want to change the way things are. What if we're both wrong? It could ruin everything I have with Tristan and that is the last thing I want."

"True, Tristan sometimes is a little hot and cold but I think that is just his way. I am almost certain that he harbours feelings for you." I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Almost?"

"Almost." She affirmed then sighed deeply, taking my arm again and we stepped back onto the street, returning back to her home. When it came for us to depart, I kissed Vanora's cheek then returned to the healers. I hid the dress under my mattress where Belinda or the other two girls wouldn't find it then started my shift. I had a deal with Antonius. I would be permitted to go to the festival for the first night but I would work the other two nights. The other girls had fought to get all the nights off and some of the day but Antonius had put his foot down and organised a rota that involved everyone but gave each of us at least one night to go enjoy the fun.

The day stretched on and I found myself anticipating the evening, smiling all the while I worked. When the time came to change, I swept out from behind the screen and Belinda's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?"

"I bought it." I answered flatly, pulling my hair back and plaiting it. "Make sure you look after that boy with the fever, he looks rather frail." She snorted at me then turned her back. She wasn't pleased to know that she was stuck here on the greatest night of the festival whilst I was permitted to go.

Vanora was already waiting for me outside so I hurried down to her welcoming arms. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded my head, excited. As a child, I had always been a part of the entertainment so I had never actually been able to go and enjoy the festivities myself. I could not wait to see everything. Arm in arm we walked through the streets, the loud murmur of the crowds soon reaching our ears alongside the laughter, calling and sounds of wild cries.

Fire burst into the sky and I watched with fascinated awe. I had forgotten what it felt like to be a part of such a spectacular display. Overhead a small man walked on a tightrope, balancing a long pole as he crossed, people watching him from below with gripping fear for him.

With a gasp Vanora pulled me over to a fire user, who twirled his batons with flaming ends whilst sweat gleamed off his body. Vanora threw me a smirk then watched as the entertainer then blew onto one end, sending a jet of flames into the sky as girls shrieked around us. Grinning from ear to ear I looked around. "Nora!" I squealed then pulled her over to a large open square where men threw daggers at a target, trying to get as close to the centre as possible and those who could earned thrice back what they had paid.

"Oh! Go on, show them how it's really done." She shoved me forwards and I laughed, stepping up to the host who frowned at me. When I flashed him a coin, he rolled his eyes and accepted my money. He handed me a dagger but when I stepped up, the men laughed at my gall. Rolling my eyes I turned my body at an angle then flicked my wrist lazily, placing my hands on my hips as it struck dead centre. Their mouths dropped open.

Smirking I lowered myself into a graceful curtsey as Vanora burst into a fit of laughter, grinning as I collected my prize money then sauntered away with her, shocked expressions following after me. Next Vanora played a game where she had to hook a wooden float out of a large basin to find the one marked with an 'X' where she would then receive a prize. I tried to tell her that there was no marked float, that it was all a scam but she brushed me off and demanded to see the marked float, which the host obliging revealed then dropped back into the water.

"You see?" Vanora said then grabbed the pole.

"He's switched them now." I tried to explain as she kept a careful eye on the supposedly marked float. "He never put it back in."

"Oh tosh." She snorted then hooked out the right float. With a smirk she turned it over then stared at the blank bottom. "But…"

"I warned you." I sighed then grabbed the host by the collar, drawing him close to me. "Didn't I?" He gulped, unable to meet my eyes. "Now, we wouldn't want to make a dandy mess with the gutters and you fella, do we? How bout's you hand back the filly her junk and I won't dig you fella a bed in mother's cradle. Huh?" His eyes widened further.

"You're a gypsy?" Nodding my head I let go after pushing back then clucked my tongue. Hastily he handed back the money Vanora had paid then slunk back. "Meant no harm, meant no harm." He muttered, waving us on. Once we were away Vanora spluttered with laughter.

"How come you never talk like that?"

"I prefer a tongue of elegance." I answered her simply. "Eloquence and literate words demand greater respect." She laughed further.

"What did you say to him? I couldn't quite catch what you meant."

"I said that I did not wish to leave his pummelled body in a gutter and suggested that he returned your money to you unless he wanted me to dig him a grave." I explained to her then scowled. "I hate cheats."

"Well, that means we can't play any of the games." Vanora pouted but I took her hand and pulled her along.

"Not it doesn't, come on! I'll show you the best games to play." So we dived into the fray. We played catch the rat, egg race, spun on the round wagon until we were dizzy and visited the fortune teller. I did not want to speak to her but Vanora insisted so grudgingly, I agreed. Vanora went first, sliding into the tent and I waited outside for her, glancing around in search of a familiar face of some kind. When she came out, she was beaming. "She said that I was eventually going to ensnare the man I desire in matrimonial bond. You hear that? Bors is going to marry me one day!" Laughing I began to pull away but she caught my hands. "She wants to see you. Said you had to see her."

"I do not want to, Vanora. I am quite happy not knowing what is in store for me." I told her but she turned and pushed me inside before I could argue.

"Come." The mysterious voice murmured and with a sigh, I waked forwards. "Sit." Obeying, I took the chair opposite the woman. She had raven hair and wore pretty golden discs in her hair on a fine chain, her lips pursed in thought as her sightless eyes glazed over. "You are strong, I sense great power within you. Your tongue can control even the wildest of men." Suddenly she smirked. "I am impressed."

"Please, lady seer, I do not wish to know anything." I said to her. "May I leave?"

"I see you are afraid of what might be." She mused, pulling her shawls closer around her. "As you should be. There will be great distance for you, which will cause you pain."

"Distance? From what?" Without realising it, I was interested. What did she mean?

"Those who you love. You will lose them if you do not remain strong. Your strength will hold back armies, it will save those closest to your heart. You must remain strong, child." Nodding my head I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I believed this woman. She was one of the few seers that was true to her world. She truly did have a gift. I had only seen one before and she had been the most enchanting woman I had ever met as a child, she had been utterly transfixing. "There is more." I arched an eyebrow.

"I do not think it wise to know too much of what will be." The seer smiled at me.

"You are wise. This is good, it will help you just as much as your strength. So you do not wish to know anything about a romance in your future?" Suddenly I paused, yearning to know the answer. Something held me back though, a nagging in the corner of my mind telling me that this was not wise. With a deep sigh I answered.

"No."

"You are sure?"

"Positive. What will be will be." Smiling again she nodded her head in approval.

"Most girls come in here demanding to know their future lover's name, how many children they will bear and how soon it will come to pass. It is good to know that there are still some sensible women out there." She waved a hand at me. "You may go." I rose to my feet and dropped a coin into her jar.

"Thank you. Have a pleasant evening." I said to her then left. Instantly Vanora pounced on me.

"Well? What did she say? Did she mention Tristan?" I shook my head.

"She said nothing of consequence, nor about romance." I gave her a teasing look. "Perhaps I am destined to die a virgin lover." Rolling her eyes Vanora drew me close to her.

"I have found Bors, he's wrestling, just as I suspected. Come and watch him with me?" Nodding my head I allowed her to lead the way. The raised platform was surrounded by men and women all cheering and shouting as Bors wrestled with man after man, his brutish force and skill ending in his favour every time. As Bors slammed yet another man into the ground, Vanora jumped up with a cheer. "That's my Bors!" Hearing her voice Bors looked around then grinned, quickly jumping down and swept her up as everyone stepped back to give them room. "Bors! No you're all sweaty and disgusting!" She shrieked but didn't complain further as they began to kiss.

When he set her down Vanora pulled a handkerchief out from within her bodice then presented it to her lover with a smile. "For my champion."

"It is my honour, my little flower." He answered, taking it from her then bowed with a flourish, tucking it into a bracer before climbing back onto the stage, everyone closing in again as another challenger rose up, taking off his shirt. Vanora gripped my arm as they began to wrestle. This man looked fairly matched against Bors for strength, both of them struggling to push the other backwards. "Go on Bors!" I yelled and a twitch of a smirk lit his face as he suddenly wrenched his opponent to him, getting underneath then twisted, throwing him over his head with a roar then pinned him down. Both Vanora and I cheered, clapping our hands as Bors won yet another round.

He finished three matches later, wiping the sweat from his body with a towel then drained a flagon of ale, burping once its contents had shifted into his stomach and he pulled on a tunic. "Well my little flower, the night is still young." Bors said to Vanora, tracing her jaw as she gazed lovingly up at him. "How about you and I dance it away?" He suggested then leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Then later, we can dance on the sheets of our bed." Vanora giggled then allowed her lover to sweep her away into a dance with other couples, holding her close.

"It seems as if you are in need of company." A smile lighting my features I turned around to Gawain.

"Gawain! Don't you look handsome?" I said to him, brushing my hand against his sleeveless leather tunic to rid of some hair that had fallen astray.

"And you, you look very lovely." He returned with a smile, placing a hand on my back. "Come, we are this way." He gestured so I let him guide me forwards a fool on stilts walked out in front of us so we waited for him to pass. "How are you enjoying the festival, Kat?"

"Very much, it is nice to participate as a spectator for a change." I said to him. "It is far more fun."

"Kat!" Galahad called in greeting, smiling. "We have been wondering where you and Vanora were."

"Well, I have now lost Vanora to her lover's arms so I am here now." I said, embracing him. "My, my, I had no idea you could all brush up so neatly." I teased them, winding one of Galahad's curls around my finger then butted my hip against his. "You all look like proper gentleman."

"Us? Gentleman? We are all mere peasants in your presence." Lancelot proclaimed, catching my hands and swinging me into him as I chuckled. "Where has this shapely figure come from?" I lightly smacked him upside his head, giving him a warning look.

"You may be surprised to know that I have always had it, merely hidden it under clothes that do not flatter."

"I can see. Well then, beloved Kat, I shall steal into your room and take away all unflattering dresses to burn them. Then I shall make you replace them all with dresses as fine as this." Smacking his arm I stepped away from him.

"If you do such a thing, I shall cut your hair until there is nothing left." I warned him but he merely grinned at me. Kai suddenly leaped on me and I squeaked in surprise.

"Come! Dance Kat! Dance!"

"I do not dance!" I cried out but he swept me up into a fast paced gallop, my eyes wide until slowly, I began to enjoy myself. Kai's infectious laughter settled into me and I smiled broadly as he spun me around until I was dizzy. Not allowing me to escape, he continued to dance with me when the music changed, guiding me through the steps as my uncertain feet slowly got the hang of what they were doing. "Kai! Don't even think about making me dance again!" I gasped for air when the music chimed to a stop. "I can hardly breathe!" He laughed again, his bushy beard dripping with sweat as I recovered from the exercise.

"Follow me, we shall find you something to drink, dear Kat." He said, placing an arm around me then led me forwards. When one man tried to step in front of me and take my arm, Kai suddenly growled, his character darkening without warning. "Unhand her pup!" He commanded and the man leaped back and rushed away. "Stupid flounce." Kai muttered but was suddenly smiling again. "Tristan! Thought you would never make it!" My eyes snapped up and Tristan turned his head. His eyes drew in my appearance and he arched an eyebrow at me.

"Savour it whilst you can, scout." I informed him, lifting my chin with a smirk. "It will not be here tomorrow."

"In that case." Lancelot said, slipping an arm around me as Kai moved away to joke with Bors and Dagonet. "Once you have recovered your breath, allow me to snatch it away from you again." I smiled with a sigh.

"You are terrible, you know that?" I informed him and he nodded.

"But I am better." He told me proudly. "I keep my hands to myself these days." I looked pointedly down to the hand which was gripping my waist rather tightly. "Mostly." He amended and I laughed, then laughed louder as he lifted me up into the air and spun. When he set me down, he reached across to a table and plucked an ale for me, letting me drink deeply before he swept me up into a dance.

This one was a little slower and not as complicated as the others so I picked it up rather quickly though I had to concentrate really hard not to step on Lancelot's feet. I lost count how many times I danced and how many ales I drank. When Arthur came I danced with him, glad that he had enough skill and grace to keep me from making a fool of myself. He walked back to the others with me, a hand on my shoulder. "How do you like your life here Kat? Are you happy?" He asked me kindly and I nodded my head.

"It is better than I could have ever wished for." I assured him then squealed. "Look! They have a knife juggler!" Completely enthralled I ran forwards, Arthur's laugh following me as I bounded over to the juggler, watching his technique carefully. He was rather good, though he did not juggle as many blades as I could. Glancing my way he shot me a wink which I balked at slightly.

When the dancers leaped forwards, their skirts billowing around I instantly held onto my purse, sliding around them and their sneaky little fingers. When I turned around, the knife juggler stood right before me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little kitty Kat." I frowned at him in confusion then my eyes widened.

"Eustace!" I gasped, a hand clapping to my mouth. An old childhood friend, one who had chased after me and vied for every moment of my attention. He had been rather annoying, to be honest but…I was rendered speechless with how tall he had grown. I felt like I were a mouse and he a lion. It was rather intimidating. "Eustace, it's been years. How did you recognise me?"

"Who else would watch a knife juggler with such a critical gaze?" He asked, sliding his hands forwards to hold my waist and draw me to him but I pushed his advances away. "What's wrong little kitty Kat? Not going to greet an old friend?" Lifting my chin I narrowed my eyes.

"Hello."

"Just a hello? No kiss? Not even an embrace?" When I did not reply he gripped my shoulders and lowered his head to mine, making me yelp then slam my knee into his groin as Arthur swept forwards.

"I'll thank you not to manhandle her." He growled as he drew me backwards, carefully placing me at his side. Eustace instantly stiffened, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Arthur then to me. Suddenly he snarled, his voice ringing with anger.

"So this is how you keep yourself? In the pockets of others?" Without thinking I strode forwards, balled my fist and swung it. When it connected with Eustace's jaw I knew I had made a huge mistake, mainly for the fact that my hand suddenly burst with pain but also because Eustace was more dangerous than a rabid wolf. Jerking backwards he growled, rubbing his jaw as I faced him down.

"I'll have you know I am a perfectly respectable lady." I informed him, lifting my chin and placing my hands on my waist, giving him my stern glare. "And I heal the sick and wounded for a living, not by lying on my back and lifting my skirts."

"Your own father sold you because you were too much trouble, now I can see why. You're flawed, Katlyn, flawed, stubborn, headstrong and a burden." Arthur took a step forwards but I lifted a finger, stopping him as I levelly met his glare. His words stung but I did not allow him to see the infliction on my features, rather I masked my face against them.

"Think what you will. I am happy here with my family." I gestured a hand to Arthur then to the knights who were slowly making their way over, frowning with concern. "They are the brothers I needed, the family I wanted and nothing is going to pull me away from them. So keep your insults, you shall not drive me away." Taking a large, intimidating step forwards Eustace stepped back, gulping slightly as he saw the knights surrounding Arthur. "And if you see my father, you may tell him that I escaped the prison he sent me to with my virtue and pride still intact. Tell him that I am nothing to him as he is nothing to me." With that I spun around and strode forwards. Suddenly I stopped then gasped. "Magicians! Vanora come and see!" Grasping her hand I dragged her over to the centre stage where several magicians were performing magical tricks, making things disappear then reappear, turning one thing into another and pulling random objects from up their sleeves.

At my giddiness the knights laughed, relaxing as they followed, Vanora's mouth dropping open as one magician threw his hands down then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "Isn't that dangerous? They're openly performing magic!" Vanora whispered in slight fear. "They're wizards!"

"No, Vanora, they are nothing of the sort." I assured her gently, placing an arm around her. "It's all tricks and illusions. There will be a trapdoor where he is standing and the powder he uses creates a large cloud of smoke for him to hide his escape." Relaxing Vanora settled and enjoyed the show. When one jester bounded towards us and pulled a rose from within his sleeve, he leaned down and offered it to me with a grin. I took it with a grateful nod then snapped the stem, took one of Vanora's pins then placed it in her hair, sending a clear message to the jester who sighed then pretended to die from heartbreak.

It was amusing to watch, I soon found myself laughing. We moved on after a while when the crowd became too thick for comfort. A hand touched my waist and I turned my smile to Tristan. He pulled me to the side out of the way of over excited women then we followed the others. As the music struck up a merry but slower song, Tristan suddenly grabbed my hand and twirled me around, making my eyes widen with surprise as he then tugged me closer to him, smirking cockily.

"Tristan! The common practice is to seek a lady's permission to dance before sweeping her away." He chuckled. I loved the sound of his laugh, it was melodic and meaningful.

"So you admit I am sweeping you off your feet?" I arched an eyebrow at him, tilting my head back as he began to guide me through the steps. I stepped on his foot but he merely laughed at me. "Come Kat, dance with your greatest friend you ever had."

"I'm beginning to regret being that drunk more and more." I muttered but then smiled as he lifted my hand and twirled me several times before replacing his hand at my waist, guiding me to float dreamily around with the other dancing couples. I was lost in the music, closing my eyes and smiling as Tristan lead me, seeing as I had very little idea about what the steps actually were.

As the music began to pick up the rhythm as it drew to an end, Tristan dropped my hand then lifted me up into the air, making me laugh as he spun with my, the skirts of my dress flying as I lifted a hand and brushed it against the ribbons before Tristan dropped me. He caught me under the arms at the last moment, setting me gently on my feet then smirked. "You are not too bad of a dancer. A little clumsy in places." In answer I stepped on his foot then shoved at his chest with my hands, making him grin and laugh.

"You are a horrible partner, teasing my inexperience." I told him, affronted then smiled as he took my elbow then pulled me back over to the others. He sat down and without thinking I claimed his lap as my seat, seeing as there weren't any other spare save for one next to Lancelot and I did not particularly want to be next to him as he was intoxicated beyond belief.

Tristan blinked at me in surprise as I lifted an ale to my lips and began to drink deeply. "Whoa, how many have you had?" He asked, pulling it the mug as I protested with a squeak.

"No idea, completely lost count." I answered then tugged it back, finishing it. He shook his head with a sigh as he slowly wrapped his arms around me, shifting me into a more comfortable position. Banter shot across the table where Galahad was the main prey. Lancelot was teasing the young boy for his lack of wenches on his knee. "You do not have the charm a man needs to reel in a woman." Lancelot slurred, half slumped onto Arthur who shoved him away with a smile.

"May I take this moment to point out that you do not have any ladies on your knees either, my friend?" I laughed at Lancelot who frowned, looking to his vacant lap before grinning.

"Why don't you come over and fill it for me?"

"I have already found a vacancy." I replied tartly, leaning back into Tristan pointedly, making Lancelot roll his eyes then drain his drink.

"In that case, I see several pretty dancers over there. Do not wait up for me!" Shaking my head at Lancelot I drank another ale, despite Tristan trying to stop me. I waved off his hand seeing I was so thirsty and it helped to relax further. Hiccupping I giggled then curled up into Tristan, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was extremely late but everything was a blur. Shapes melded into each other and all noise just became a distant hum.

When I felt myself being lifted up I stretched out, laughing as I felt giddy to the core. I skipped towards the bright lights before me and their warmth but hands grabbed my waist and pulled me away, despite my protests. "No! I want to see the pretty lights!"

"No, Kat, you want to go to bed." Tristan answered, steering me through the crowds firmly.

"No!" I whined, trying to wriggle free but he trapped me to him, making me walk although my legs began tremble a little. I was not tired, I was wide awake! The noise rose back to life and when the bright music strummed through my body I shot forwards away from Tristan, spinning around repeatedly but he grabbed me before I could trip over, my laughter still ringing in my ears as I beamed.

When I was dragged down an alley everything became eerily quiet and I did not like it. I was suddenly scared. The darkness loomed around me and I whimpered, clinging onto Tristan as he sighed then stopped, turning me to face him. Blearily I frowned up at him, swaying on my feet as he spoke to me. I couldn't understand or even hear what I was saying, but I was captivated with his mouth as it moved though I was still laughing and giggling.

Without thinking, in my delirium, I grabbed Tristan's jacket and yanked him down to meet me. I couldn't feel him tense in shock, all I could feel was the warm taste of his lips on mine, the sweet wine on his breath as my mind dropped out of thought, unable to think anything. A part of me still did not know what I was doing, unable to remember that this was Tristan I was kissing, my best friend.

His hands lowered to my waist and gripped onto me tightly and at first I thought he was trying to push me away. Maybe he was but I just clung onto him tighter, moving my lips slowly against his though I couldn't tell if he was kissing me back or not. I was that drunk. Oh great, history repeats itself.

Suddenly exhausted I slumped against Tristan who caught me, his secure arms lifting me safely up as he then carried me away. My head rolled onto his shoulder and I sighed, completely losing focus and consciousness as the darkness swallowed me but this time, I was not afraid. Not with my scout's arms protecting me.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, just to recap, Katlyn got absolutely drunk at the festival and then she kissed Tristan. Morning after events...oh my gosh! What's going to happen? Ha, I'm the writer so I know, you guys are going to have to read to find out :)**

* * *

Waking up the first thing I did was groan. My head hammered painfully and I was glad that I had the morning off. I was going to need it to try and deal with the after effects of too much drink. Why on earth do I do this to myself? Next time, I swear I shall not go over three drinks. That is as much as I can handle safely. Any more than that then I can't seem to stop as I get too giddy.

As I stretched out, my hand brushed against someone. My head darted to the side, widening in fear but I relaxed when I saw it was only Tristan. Deciding that the best course of action was to go back to sleep I turned over, curling up into a tiny ball but Tristan shifted, sighing quietly and his hand snaked around me, curling around my waist then over my own arms which I had tucked into me. Smiling, I closed my eyes.

When I next awoke, he was playing with my hair. I moaned sleepily as I struggled to open my eyes. "Tristan?"

"I'm here." He murmured, brushing his fingers against my cheek. Smiling into his touch I nuzzled his hand then reached out to lace my fingers into his. "You drank a little too much again."

"Ugh, I feel it." I answered, touching my head as I finally forced my eyes open. "What happened? I didn't do anything mortifyingly embarrassing, did I?" Tristan paused, running his tongue over his lips before shaking his head.

"Not really." I arched an eyebrow at him. He was lying, I could always tell.

"You are a filthy liar, scout." I said to him gently and he smirked.

"Trust me, you have no reason to be concerned. The worst you did was start singing in your sleep." I blushed deeply. I really had to try and stop that, somehow. "You weren't as bad as you usually are this time." I laughed.

"Well, it is an improvement." Sighing again I stretched, yawning like a purring cat then turned over, still holding Tristan's hand in mine so that his arm curled around me. "Are you sure I didn't do anything else? No private shows, no falling over?"

"No. I kept an eye on you." Tristan assured me gently, his thumb rubbing a small circle into my skin.

"Thank you Tristan." I murmured, eyes closed once again. "But I think we really need to stop making a habit of this."

"I'm not the one who drank too much."

"Next time, you have my permission to physically restrain me. Give me water instead." I chuckled, wriggling a little. "I'm jealous, your bed is so much more comfortable than mine." He leaned forwards and lowered his voice, whispering in my ear.

"You're welcome to come and sleep here any time, Kat." I smirked, turning around then lifted a hand to trace the tattoo on his face. "Though I cannot always promise I will be here."

"Who said I wanted your company?" I teased him and he smiled, closing his eyes and turning his face to tenderly brush his lips against my fingers. Though I was cold, Tristan provided a warmth that I did not want to pull away from. I wanted him to surround me, blanket me in his heat so that I could stop shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"A little." Making no reply he shifted, pulling me closer to him then pulled the blanket we lay on to drape over us. Instantly I was warmed and I drew closer, smiling into his chest as his arms wrapped around me carefully. "I am not looking forwards to my next shift."

"How is your head?"

"Stinging. I'll find something to help ease it later." I said, yawning again then rested my cheek against his chest as he rolled onto his back. He seemed tense so I lifted my head and frowned at him. "What's wrong?" Saying nothing he pulled away and sat up, placing his feet on the ground then lowered his head.

"Nothing." Biting my lip I inched closer then set my hands on his shoulders, gently beginning to massage them until all tenseness had been released and he leaned back into my arms as I rested my head atop his.

"Will you ever stop lying?" I murmured to him, one arm snaking around his waist. "You can tell me anything Tristan, I won't judge."

"I know Kat. I know." He assured me, pulling me around to sit in his lap. I blushed slightly and he chuckled. "Why the blush? You started this."

"I was very much intoxicated last night, I cannot excuse any of my actions." I retaliated firmly but curled into him with a smile. "Though this, I think I could get used to." Something nagged at the back of my mind, something I knew I should remember but couldn't for the life of me. I tried to look back but the last thing I could remember was Lancelot going off to find some company. I have to say, after my scolding of his behaviour, he had got a little better. He no longer led women on unless they knew perfectly well that there would be no ties involved.

"Tristan, I know you are hiding something." I said to him softly, keeping my head resting against his shoulder and he let out a low breath.

"Just trust me, Kat. It is better if you do not remember."

"What if I do eventually?" I retorted simply, lifting a hand to rest against his neck. "Then you'll be in trouble."

"Trust me, Kat. Just trust me. For now it can remain forgotten, it is best. If you remember…then we shall talk." Nodding my head I lifted my head then kissed his cheek gently.

"I trust you Tristan." I assured him then slowly got to my feet. My head instantly span and I dropped back into his arms, groaning. "Ouch." He chuckled, pressing his lips to my brow which made me pull back in surprise.

"A kiss to make the wound better." He said to me. "Come on, I'll help you up." Nodding my head dumbly he lifted me up then held onto my shoulders as I took a tentative step forwards. My head hurt like someone was drumming on the inside of my skull but Tristan remained standing behind me, helping me take the first few steps until I was able to walk on my own.

Opening the door Tristan walked with me out to the front gate, passing the stable where I paused and glanced inside. The familiar smell of horses distracted me from noticing my headache for a moment and I thought about going inside to try and get close to a horse but I turned my head around and decided against it.

"There is nothing to fear." Tristan said to me gently, brushing his fingers down my back. "I would never let them hurt you again, Kat." Shaking my head I lifted a hand and touched my shoulder where my scar rested on my back. "Give it time." With a sigh I leaned against him as we walked, holding his arm as the morning came alive.

The carnival had died down a little though a few dancers and performers still entertained passing civilians who would toss coins to them. I was so transfixed by watching a rather a rather good dancer prettily perform for her audience that I did not see the woman come up to me until she stood directly before me, her hands going to my stomach. "Yes! I foresee children. Strong children. Warriors for you and your lover." My mouth dropped open and I quickly pulled her hands away. Her wide eyes stared at me, pale grey hair messily falling from the cloth she had wrapped around her head. Flicking my hands away she got close to me, grabbing my head and tipping it back, frowning as she parted my lips with her fingers.

Tristan moved to drag her off me but I held out my hand, touching his shoulder to assure him it was alright. These kind of women would not give up until they had shared their findings with you. It was best to just let them do what they will. "Hm…yes. Three. You shall have three." She grabbed my hands and turned them over, inspecting them closely, brushing her roughened, cracked fingers over the creases. "Two sons, one daughter."

"Very well. If you will it." I answered simply though when she gripped my shoulders and shook me, I blinked. "Stop that!"

"You must listen to your heart! Obey its command!" Rabidly she turned on Tristan and grabbed his head, forcing it close to hers so she could squint at him. I stared with slight laughter as she pulled at his mouth then peeled back his eyelids to practically thrust her eyes into his before grabbing his hand and turning, holding it in a vice like grip as Tristan hissed. "Yes, strong sons, an even stronger girl. You must bed her tonight for a son!" Now my just dropped.

"Alright, that is enough." I informed her, drawing myself up to my full height as she turned to face me. "You are talking nonsense."

"Nonsense? Child, I see you with a great future! One with towering castles and adventures, legends of your greatness will be sung for generations! Including your children!" She grabbed Tristan by the shoulder of his jacket and with surprising strength dragged him to me and me to him. "You must take her tonight for a son."

"Enough woman." Tristan growled, shaking her off. "We are not lovers."

"You must be! I am never wrong!" She crowed. Having heard enough of her insanity, I tossed her a coin and she snatched it from the air then walked off. Completely astounded, I clenched my fists then looked to Tristan who looked equally as baffled as I was. Lifting a finger I pointed at him.

"Now don't you be getting any ideas." I warned him, making him smirk as I began to walk off. Suddenly he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back into his chest, sliding one hand to rest on my belly and I tensed instantly, taking a sharp intake of breath as he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Are you sure you are not in desire for a son?" Turning to look at him I tried to not tremble and keep my face void of all expression save for the arch of my eyebrow as his hand rubbed slow but firm circles into my stomach.

"You are worse than Lancelot. You know that?"

"Where do you think he learned his tricks from?" I smiled shortly before turning my head away to hide my blush. "Kat I…" Slowly I looked back at him, still in his arms. He sighed then looked away, conflict flickering in his eyes before he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well then, scout, you had better remove your hands from me before I have to use unnecessary violence to disconnect this all too improper establishment you have made upon my person." Suddenly Tristan grinned at me, sliding his hands from around me.

"I enjoy making you irritated. Your eloquence is highly amusing." Smirking I inclined with my head and continued to walk, Tristan keeping by my side.

* * *

 **Seeing a little bit of flirting going on there. I have my eye on you two, don't think I don't know what's going on! Tristan, you keep your hands to yourself! Leave my sweet innocent little Kat alone! For now anyways...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviewing guys, keep them coming! You all make me smile and laugh and it really makes my day, so thanks so much! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

It was the last night of the carnival and Vanora was anxious. The knights had left the afternoon before and it was now late evening the next day. She loitered around the healers, constantly worrying as I scrubbed the floors, cleaned out the hearths and beat the rugs, her person my constant shadow as I tried my best to comfort her.

"I hate this, the waiting. I know they have often been out for much longer than just two days but Bors promised me that it would take a day at most. It is only an escort, what could be taking so long?"

"Perhaps the wagon broke on the road." I suggested. "Or maybe it is just an exceedingly larger escort than they first anticipated and it is slowing them down. Do not fear, Vanora. It will not help you. You need to relax. Especially with your next child on the way." She blushed and instantly rested a hand on her belly.

"How did you know?"

"I am a healer." I chuckled with her, brushing her hair back from her face. "I am sure they are alright." Just then, the emergency bell toiled. Vanora and I darted to the front, all calmness disappearing from us as we lifted our skirts and ran forwards.

It was the knights. Belinda shouldered her way past me but I ignored her, going straight over to Galahad who was struggling to stand without Gawain's arm to support him. "Little brother!" I yelped as I reached his side, tipping back his head. "Alright, you're alright." I promised him softly, brushing back his curls as Gawain began to drag him inside. "You girls! Get the supplies ready! We will need bandages, needles and thread. Air the rooms, get the beds ready for these men." As well as knights there were Roman soldiers, some of them screaming in pain as they were stretchered on.

Spinning around I met Tristan's gaze and I instantly relaxed to see him reasonably unharmed. His eyes were wide with fear, however, watching the body of one man being carried inside. "Kai!"

"Katlyn, I shall need you." Antonius bellowed from the door, directing Kai into a nearby room. "Now!" Jumping with a start I rushed back inside, sending someone to see Galahad as I rolled up my sleeves. When I stepped in, I could instantly smell the horrible stench of Kai's insides. His gut had been pierced and there were several arrows in his chest, abdomen and one in his thigh. He looked pale as death and my hand jumped to my mouth, blinking in shock before hurrying to start stitching him up. Antonius and I fought to keep Kai breathing, me constantly talking to him but when he began to choke and cough up blood, I darted for his head. "Kai, Kai please don't give in." I begged him. "Listen to me, you have to keep breathing. Just try to breathe, please!" His eyes fluttered open and they fixed on me. He looked terrified.

Shakily he lifted one hand so I reached out and took it as Antonius stepped back, shaking his head with a pitying sigh. "It's alright." I blinked down at him as tears rose to my eyes. "I am here. The pain will be over soon." A massive rock lodged in my throat made it difficult to speak but Kai relaxed at my words, exhaling as his blue lips were moistened by his tongue, sweeping up the blood. His blood stained my hands and it was warm and sticky, making me shudder slightly as slowly, his eyes began to close. "No, no Kai, stay awake. Stay awake Kai!" His head rolled to the side, eyes now glazed over like lifeless glass. Everything was silent. In a long breath, I simply stared down at the man who not two night ago had been so full of life, spinning me around the dance floor whilst teasing my clumsy feet.

Lightning struck my mind in overwhelming disbelief. I had lost him. Lost him. He was gone! As my face crumbled I lowered my head to his chest, not caring that his blood would stick to my brow as I began to sob, still clutching the hand which was now lax in my grip. Antonius placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I shall inform Arthur."

"No." I chocked, taking a deep breath as the tears continued to flow. "I shall tell him. I owe it to them." Nodding his head he gently pulled me away.

"Go wash your hands and face from the blood. I shall deal with things here." Swallowing back the lump which only rose back, I turned and slid out the door, holding my hands up to keep them from brushing against my apron.

"Kat?" Stopping in my tracks I turned, facing Arthur and the knights who were unharmed. Gawain, Bors, Lancelot and Tristan. Unable to contain myself, I burst into tears and dropped to my knees, placing my head on my arms as I completely broke down. I felt so ashamed of myself, despite knowing that Kai was too badly wounded for me to save.

Arthur gripped my shoulders and pulled me into him, cupping a hand to my cheek to comfort me as everyone lowered their heads in mourning. "Hush Kat, it's alright. You did all you could." Unable to speak I continued to cry. I had loved Kai dearly as a brother and now he was gone, gone forever because of a dammed Roman escort!

Arthur kindly rocked me until I was once again calm then lifted me to my feet. Flushed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry, truly. I wish there was something I could have done." Nodding his head solemnly I saw unbound pain shine through Arthur's green eyes. How many times had he seen a fellow fall? How many times had he lived through this pain? "I must wash my hands." I said, looking to the blood which was beginning to dry on my skin. "Then I shall see to the others." With grief still digging its sharp claw into my heart I threw myself into healing, determined not to lose another.

I fought to heal all those who needed my care, sliding shoulders and fingers back into place, strapping up broken bones, mixed poultices and stitched wounds until I was exhausted. Knowing I needed time to heal myself, Antonius dismissed me despite the fact my shift was not over. Instantly I sought out Tristan.

Knowing that he would be alone in his room, I made for the knight's wing of the barracks. I slipped past soldiers and climbed my way up, struggling to keep myself together. When I stood outside his door, I could hear nothing, so I knocked first. The door was yanked open and I jumped slightly, looking up into Tristan's eyes which were watery with tears. I gasped softly in shock. I had never seen him cry before. Not for anything.

Suddenly he grabbed me, pulling me into his arms and embraced me tightly and I gladly wrapped my arms around him, his head burying into the soft folds of my hood. After a moment he pulled me inside then shut the door, breaking down completely. He sobbed on his knees and I stood before him, stroking his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist, crying into my stomach as tears slid down my cheeks also. "He was my cousin." Tristan chocked and my mouth dropped open. I had not known this.

They had seemed so polar opposites. Kai, outgoing, loud and up for a celebration of any kind so long as there was music, dancing and ale but then there was Tristan. Tristan who preferred solitude and shadows, the quiet and calm. "Oh Tristan…" I whispered, pressing my eyes shut as I held him to me. Taking a deep breath I dried my face then sucked in my tears. He needed me now. I had to be strong for him, which meant no crying. I can cry later.

Stooping down I curled my arms around him then pulled him to his feet, guiding him over to his bed then made him lay down. He kept his eyes closed, his face twisted with grief and pain which made me burn inside. I wished I could take it all away from him, give him peace. Turning my head away I pulled off his boots, untied the laces of his jacket then pulled him to me, sliding if from him so that he lay in just his breeches and shirt. Slipping my shoes from my feet I pulled the blanket over us then curled into him, holding him to me as tears wetted my dress though I did not care. All I wanted was to hold my scout and hold him close.

Slowly he calmed down, his trembling falling away as I cradled his head into me, stroking his hair whilst his arms hugged my waist, holding onto me for comfort. I wasn't sure what else I could do, save for drying away those tears which made him unrecognisable which I did. He inhaled deeply then soon I heard the deep, rhythmic breathing which told me he was fast asleep.

I am not going to leave him. I don't care if someone walks in on us and I do not give a damn what they would think of us or what rumours they would circulate. Tristan needs someone to hold him, someone to assure him that everything would be alright and that someone was me.

Leaning down I kissed his head then shifted, getting a little more comfortable but continued to hold him, even when he turned over, as if I were the taller person cradling a child in fear of the nightmares that plagued them. Tristan had nightmares that night and every time he lashed out I would awaken then soothe him with my voice, calming him down until he was once again in a more peaceful state.

The next time I awoke it was to Tristan gathering me close to him. "Kat." He whispered, voice cracking so I instantly lifted my hand to his face.

"Ssh…" I hushed, pressing my brow to his. "I'm here."

"You stayed." Opening my eyes slightly I gazed up into his.

"You needed me."

"Thank you." Smiling I nodded my head then sighed as he turned onto his back and I placed my head against his shoulder, completely exhausted from the grief of Kai's passing, the hard several hours of constant fighting for other's survival then the restless sleep comforting Tristan. I did not mind the last part, I was glad to be there for him. "You are good to me, Kat."

"I know." I answered proudly, thinking if I were a real cat, I would be purring. "But you take good care of me too, so it plays both in our favour." He said nothing but I sensed a flicker of a smile so I hugged him tighter before relaxing.

"I kept you awake, didn't I?"

"Not really." I lied but he sighed then shifted, turning onto his side to look down at me. He brushed his fingertips against my eyelids to close them.

"You are a terrible liar." He whispered to me and I smiled blindly up at him.

"And you are still a filthy one." I replied softly as he rested his head back down beside me, me curling into him. Neither of us said anything for a long time. I was content to listen to his deep breaths whilst his fingers gently stroked the back of my hand as I dozed in and out of sleep. After an hour of two of better resting, I felt Tristan gently brush my hair back from my face.

"Kat, you need to wake now." Groaning I shook my head.

"No."

"Don't make me kick you out." Quickly I turned around and gripped onto his shirt, fluttering my lashes at him.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Sighing he shifted under the blanket, placing one hand high up my waist as he gazed down at me. I pouted slightly, earning a small smile from him.

"No. I wouldn't really." Satisfied I let go of his shirt, content to simply bath in his closeness, drawing him in completely. "But people will start to miss you."

"I don't care." I answered sleepily. "I have the day off today and I don't want to move anywhere. I am too damn comfortable and too damn tired." Tristan's fingers brushed against my cheek lightly, making me twitch then smile.

"Aren't you hungry?" Groaning I pulled the blanket closer to me.

"Later. Sleep for now." Leaning forwards Tristan brushed his lips against the back of my neck before he slipped away from the bed. He took a lot of the warmth with him so I curled up into a smaller ball, yawning sleepily. Tristan moved about his room, getting dressed then sat down on the bed beside me, pulling my hair free from the messy plait then began to comb his fingers through my locks, further relaxing me into a world of spinning sensations.

When the door opened after a quick knock, I tensed but refrained from moving. "Tristan? Are you…" Dagonet stopped himself as Tristan lifted a finger to his lips then continued his caress of my hair as Dagonet sighed. "She stayed with you?"

"Yes." Tristan replied quietly as Dagonet approached.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you and Kai were close." Tristan took a while to answer, his eyes focused on his combing before finally, he replied.

"I am now." Dagonet nodded in understanding then rested a large hand on my head before pulling it back again.

"Make sure you eat something. I know it will be difficult but you need to keep care of yourself too. If not for your sake then for hers." Inwardly I frowned. What did Dagonet mean? "There has been talk among the gypsies. They know who she is."

"They won't lay a finger on her. Not if I have anything to say about it." Tristan declared darkly, his hand stopping its path to drop to my face, brushing his knuckles against my skin. "I'll hide her away up here if I have to."

"Just be careful, Tristan. These people are not to be underestimated." Dagonet warned wisely, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "They are cleverer and slyer than anyone gives them credit for. If they want Kat, they will find a way to get her for the reward on her head." I was expensive? Well that's a confidence exalter, is it not? However when I felt Tristan tense to the point of bursting, I slid my hand over the blanket in search of his. When I found it, I held onto him gently.

"Don't worry Tristan. They don't have a candle to hold against my intelligence." I smirked, opening my eyes to smile with them to him, prompting him to ease the tension from his body. "I know them well and all of their tricks. I shall be careful and clever until they have to move on."

"I won't risk you, Kat, not in the slightest." Sitting up I placed my hand on Tristan's shoulder then leaned into him.

"Everything will be alright." I murmured to him then flicked his chin. "Though Dagonet is right. You should get something to eat." Dagonet chuckled and I turned a smile to him, holding out my other hand for him to take. "Excuse my rudeness, I have forgotten my manners." I said to him then took a deep breath. "Good morning Dagonet, do you feel well?"

"Very well, thank you Kat." He glanced to Tristan. "Make sure you take care of him." Tristan snorted so I slapped him lightly on the back of his head, shooting him a look.

"I shall." He met my dark look with a blank expression before he nodded his head. Dagonet rose, kissed me atop my head then left us in peace. "Tristan, please do not worry about the gypsies. They will be gone by tomorrow and all I have to do is stay out of their sight."

"All the same, stay with at least one of us. We can help protect you."

"I do not need protection, Tristan. I am not helpless." He rolled his eyes then instead of arguing, like I had expected him to, he pulled me into a crushing hug, one that took all the breath from my body. "Tristan!" He released his tight grip slightly but remained holding me close to him, pulling me into his lap.

"You do not understand Kat." Pulling back my head I held his face in my hands, looking into his eyes evenly.

"Then tell me. Tell me what else is troubling you, Tristan." I flinched. "I hate seeing you in pain." He chuckled richly, pushing back my hair as I sat comfortably on his knees, still gazing into his eyes warmly, inviting him in, encouraging him to share his worries with me.

"I've lost everyone I care about. Everyone who meant something to me. You are the last, Kat. The last I truly could not survive or live without. If I lost you, I would lose everything." Smiling I leaned forwards and kissed his face once then again before resting my head against his shoulder.

"And to think, when we first met, you almost slit my throat." He chuckled.

"You had a blade to the pup's ribs. I thought you were going to finish him."

"Well, let it be known I was also your undoing." He arched an eyebrow at me as I smirked. "I did double you over, you know." His face remained passive but a slight gleam in his eyes told me that I was now in trouble. I tried to spring away but Tristan grabbed my waist and spun me around, throwing me onto the bed then trapped me there pinning my wrists down as he used one knee to hold down my legs.

I giggled before bursting into fits of laughter, wriggling as I tried to get free. "Tristan! Let me go you oaf! It's not my fault I wounded your pride!" I paused, still smiling broadly. "Alright, perhaps it was."

"Maybe I should just lock you in here." Tristan suggested. "Then you can't cause anyone any trouble."

"I'd like to see you try. I'd hammer that door down into splinters to escape. You'll see." Tristan's hawk, Fain, gave a sharp call of annoyance before tucking her head under her wing again. I guess she was also a late sleeper. Slowly Tristan let me go but neither of us moved. I was transfixed by his eyes, which were so soft and welcoming, so unlike the piercing, challenging look he had used to throw at me constantly. "Come, we should find something to eat before it grows to noon." I murmured gently, my hand stroking his rough stubbly beard. "Because admittedly, I am ravenous."

"We can't have that now, can we?" He answered back smoothly then lifted me to my feet. I stretched then smoothed out my crumpled dress with a frown before reaching for my hair. Tristan watched as I twisted it up then pinned it in place with a single pin. Just as I finished he reached out and plucked the pin out, letting my hair tumble free. "Tristan! I just finished putting it back." I scowled at him but he merely looked down at me.

"It looks nicer down." He told me and I blushed slightly, looking down at my feet until he touched my back gently and led me forwards. "The kitchens are this way."

"Would you like me to come back later?" I asked and he frowned at me. "I mean, after you've eaten." He continued to guide me down the corridor, his hand always at my back.

"I want you to eat with me."

"Really?" I didn't bother hiding my bright smile and lifted spirits. He nodded his head then gestured towards the stairwell which I began to descend down to the kitchens, my stomach growling hungrily all the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Haha, I agree, the tension is really beginning to build between Tristan and Kat, but I kind of enjoy teasing you guys. However the real reason I am doing this is because I am trying to go for a different path for romances, because you know sometimes the characters have kissed and fallen in love by the third chapter and I didn't want to do that. I'm trying to look at this romance with a realistic perspective, where Katlyn genuinely believes that Tristan is only interested in her as a friend and I have based his actions off of some of the things my guy friends do (though on Tristan's part, I add a little less subtlety as to the way he feels about Kat for you guys), I know some girls like to pretend to be "one of the guys" just to get close to them but here I genuinely am just one of the guys, we like to wrestle and play sports together and it's such an easy relationship with no pressure at all. So that's what I'm basing Kat's and Tristan's relationship on, because also, it really helps them to get to know one another as friends which is so important when people begin to fall in love, to be friends first.**

 **Anyway, hope you like the next chapter, I'm trying to update more regularly for you all, enjoy!**

* * *

Several months passed since we had buried Kai and Tristan seemed to have healed from the grief. Or at least, as much as one could from such a wound. It became easier for me to lose patients, though it still affected me slightly. I hated watching them die, seeing them the moment their souls departed into the next life with me desperately trying to pull them back.

Every time I did lose someone, especially if it were a child, I would hold myself together until the moment I found Tristan's arms, where he would hold me until all my tears were spent then lay beside me, giving me comfort and a peaceful night's sleep before I would slip away in the early hours of the morning so no one would get the wrong impression. I am no fool, it is not appropriate for an unmarried woman to be in the chambers of a grown man and spend the night there, even if nothing did happen.

Whenever we could we would spend time together, cherishing every moment seeing as we were both busy. Tristan with his training, carpentry and missions and myself with my healing. Sometimes we would go several days without seeing one another so I would sneak away at night to share supper with him or just sit with him in his room, the door slightly ajar as we would talk for hours before he would escort me home for my own safety.

The gypsies left with no fuss, seeing as I kept my head down and did not allow them to locate me. When Eustace came asking Vanora after me, she smartly told him that I had fled the city to a nearby town. I had chuckled from behind the bar, crouching down out of sight as Vanora gave him an earful of what she thought of him and his actions.

"Kat!" Galahad's bright call pulled me from my thoughts and I turned, smiling to him as I turned. "How are you Kat?" He asked me, bounding over and I smiled, reaching up to ruffle his curls.

"All the better for seeing you. Are you all safely returned?" I asked and Galahad nodded his head.

"The bandits were no trouble. Hardly worth bothering over." He waved his hand dismissively but his chest swelled with pride all the same, making me chuckle.

"Good. I am glad. Will you walk with me? Or is there somewhere else you need to be?" Like a gentleman he offered me his arm and I took it, walking with him towards the tavern where I had hoped to find Vanora to check her progress with her baby before continuing on my rounds to other sick people who could not afford to pay for rooms at the healers but still needed medical attention.

"What was your old life like?" Galahad asked me suddenly and I blinked, slightly taken aback by the sudden question. "I mean before us and before the pleasure house."

"Oh, nothing too grand." I shrugged simply. "I ran about the fields barefoot, wrestled with my brothers and dreamed of having a sister." With a sigh I cast my mind back to the days where we would set up camp outside a town or in an open field, putting up the tents whilst we younger children ran around the adults' legs, getting into all sorts of mischief. "We used to build a massive bonfire in the middle of our camp and we would dance, sing songs and roast our meals on the flames every night before falling asleep under the stars and someone older would then carry us little ones to bed."

"Do you miss them at all?" I shook my head.

"No. Not one bit. With the exception of my three youngest brothers. I was always closer to them because they were born so many years after me, they were babies when I was in my teens." Galahad frowned.

"Your parents must have had married young."

"They never married but they had my eldest brother Brandon when my mother was twelve and my father seventeen. My youngest brother Lionel came twenty years later." Galahad made a noise like a low grunt.

"They're as bad as Bors and Vanora, then." I laughed.

"Worse, I am sure. I was the seventh child, the great flaw in my father's long line of sons." Sighing I wondered if I had done anything else to earn my father's dislike apart from simply being a woman. Perhaps it was when I accidentally set his shirt on fire?

"Well, I'm glad they did not keep you, Kat." Galahad gave me a sweet look. "I have always wanted a sister." I smiled and squeezed his arm in a partial embrace before we turned into the tavern. Vanora, as usual, was run ragged, refilling drinks and bringing out stews for hungry men whilst Bors snatched her into a kiss every opportunity he got. I was not surprised to see Lancelot with a courtesan, kissing her against the wall so I walked passed them. She did not look professional like my old residence had been, yet she seemed experienced enough.

Opening my arms I embraced Gawain as he turned to me then tugged on his long locks. "Are you sure you won't let me cut it for you?" He laughed.

"Never." He assured me then stepped back as Dagonet placed his hand on my shoulder and I stepped into his arms, smiling into him. "You look tired, Kat, have you been sleeping?"

"I have just done three night shifts in a row as well as two mornings straight after." I replied, holding back a yawn. "So I am a little tired."

"Would you prefer to simply go to bed?" Dagonet asked, eyes looking at me with brotherly concern. "You mustn't strain yourself."

"Unfortunately I am on a shift right now." I sighed, patting his arm. "I have the rounds for the sector, but afterwards I am going to bed and not going to wake again unless it is the end of the world." I declared, making him smile. I turned then called to Vanora who seemed grateful to have an excuse to rest her feet. Bors tried to swoop forwards but I brushed him off. "Away with you, this is woman's business." I growled at him lightly then turned to Vanora. "How are you? Has the sickness eased off?"

"A little. I'm managing perfectly well." She assured me. "Honestly, no pains, no bleeding, nothing to be worried for." As an experienced mother I trusted Vanora to know her body so I simply nodded my head.

"If you suspect anything is wrong, you send Bors running for me immediately." I said to her then kissed her cheek. "Try not to work so hard, you'll stress yourself and put undue strain on the child. Plus, your hair will turn grey." She laughed, rubbing her belly which was beginning to show. "I am serious, young lady." I warned her, which only made her laugh harder. "Make sure you rest some and plenty. I'll be around if you need me for anything." I assured her, bade goodbye to the men who were heartily eating their meal then turned to leave.

When I slammed into someone's chest, I gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry…oh it's you." I stopped as Tristan looked down at me. He smirked and I couldn't keep my face plain for long, smiling up at him. "I can't linger, I need to see to my duties." I moved around him but he caught my arm and turned his head to face me.

"When do you finish?" I paused, wondering if I should leave him wondering before caving in.

"Around six." I answered, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Why? Are you that eager for my attention?" I teased and he rolled his eyes, letting go of my arm.

"Will we see you then?" Nodding my head I reached out, brushing the back of my hand against his cheek in farewell before continuing on my way. I stopped by another happily pregnant woman who was close to her time, made sure she was well cared for before moving onto the next patient, a feverish young boy who was looking a little better than when I had last seen him.

Carefully I stepped around some brawling men over a lady they both shared an interest in then headed for the next house. On my way there, however, I sensed someone following me. At first I took no notice, but when it became persistent, I paid heed to my instincts. Stopping to browse at a stall of fine fabrics I lifted one up, carefully inspecting it before slowly looking to my right without moving my head. Sure enough I saw a man slide behind a stack of barrels, melting out of sight but not fast enough. So I was being followed. Thank heaven I had thought to bring a knife with me today, strapping it to my leg.

Putting the cloth down I quickly lowered my head and slipped into the crowd, grateful for my small stature as I soon became lost in the thick stream of people that rushed by, their obscene noise a faint blur in my ears as I focused on getting to my next patient without coming back into focus of my stalker.

Looking back over my shoulder, I did not see where I was going until someone had grabbed my arms. "Gotcha." A voice snarled and I faced the gypsy with a large gold earring in one ear and tattoos marring his arms, neck and chest. Without pausing I let out an ear piercing scream, alerting everyone around me. A grubby hand clamped down over my mouth but I bit into it sharply, drawing blood. "Argh! You bitch!" Balling a fist I punched him on the nose then fled, heading back the way I came as everyone whispered in confusion. Honestly, either chivalry for these people was dead or they were just plain stupid. Couldn't they see that I was being chased? For heaven's sake!

Two more gypsy men leaped out at me but I sprung off the barrels, leaping over them whilst twisting elegantly, landing behind them then tore off again. I could hear them racing after me, their breaths hot on my neck as my spine tingled in warning. They leapt out at me from alleys and tried to cut me off but every time I found a way through or around them, focused on reaching the tavern. That was my goal, there I would be safe. So long as the knights were still loitering around like they usually did.

Suddenly I could see Tristan, sitting on a wall whilst stroking Fain's feathers. "Tristan!" I cried but over the noise of midday, my voice was lost. Fain, however, turned her head, hearing my voice so I cupped my fingers to my lips and whistled. She called out and spread her wings, making Tristan frown as she took off and flew towards me. His eyes followed then fell on me, desperately running to him.

When someone grabbed my arm I cried out and struck at them but they gripped my other wrist, shaking me roughly so that I bit my tongue and drew blood, which I spat at them. "Let me go!" I commanded but I was soon surrounded by gypsies, all trying to tie me down but I wriggled and writhed like a snake, refusing to let them keep their hold on me. Where was Tristan? He had disappeared.

Thankfully Fain seemed a little upset by these brutes handling me so roughly. She swooped down with a beautiful cry and snapped her beak and talons at the one restraining my arms, making him cry out and whip back. I tried to kick out and break free but Eustace suddenly flung a rope around my neck, yanking me back as I chocked on the firm cord. "You know, for a girl who isn't all that beautiful, you certainly do draw all kinds of attention. You're pretty, but nothing special."

"I happen to have exquisite character which makes me unquestionably attractive." I snarled back at him and tried to stab my elbow back but he trapped me closer to him, allowing me no room to move.

"Easy now my little kitty Kat, enough time for fighting later. You can show me all of your teachings as I make you mine and bring me luck." I groaned aloud out of frustration.

"That is just a superstition!" I bellowed then whipped my head back, despite the rope digging further into my neck. I twisted from his grip and grabbed the rope, lashing it around his neck then tied it into a noose as he gripped his bleeding nose. Thrusting the bind up I chocked him as he wailed like a child. Before anyone else could grab me, Bors came thundering forwards with a loud, thunderous roar. Taking this chance, I dived out of the way.

Dagonet followed close behind Bors, swinging his fist to throw a broad man away from me then took my arm, pulling me back and out of the way as the knights leaped onto the gypsies. A full scale fight broke out, women screaming to get away from the danger, though I lingered, looking on with fear. My eyes locked on Tristan who completely broke Eustace's nose then kicked him aside. Though my old kin were used to fighting, they were drastically outmatched by the knights' trained expertise, despite being outnumbered.

When Eustace drew a knife, however I lunged forwards. "Enough! Stop this!" I shouted in fear, pushing my way between Lancelot and one of the gypsies, forcing them apart. My old kin backed away and the knights drew back also, watching me as I held both hands outs to keep them parted. "It's gone far enough."

"Stay out of this, Kat, you belong with your people." I shot a look to Eustace, drawing myself up to my full height.

"No, I belong with my brothers."

"They ain't your blood." Eustace snarled then spat at me in disgust. "You're a filthy burden to our kind." I brushed the spit away, pulling my shoulders back slightly as I struggled to remain calm.

"They may not be blood but I love them, which means more than anything else." The men that face me all growled, shame billowing in their raging eyes.

"You're no gypsy."

"No, I am not." I answered the man who had spoken. "My family sold me, cast me off. I renounced all connection to them, including my heritage. I am now my own person. So leave, leave and do not return with the intent of taking me with you to abuse and sell on once I am broken." None of them shifted, not an inch. "I said leave!" Raising my voice a notch one or two of them jumped, the others blinking in surprise and drew back slightly. Only Eustace remained perfectly still. He glanced behind me and I followed his line of sight, my eyes resting on Tristan.

"I'll teach you. I'll teach you not to turn your back on your own people." Eustace snarled, eyes narrowed as he lifted the knife in his arm and threw it just as Arthur came to the scene with armed guards at his command.

"No!" I shouted then threw myself forwards without thinking, flinging my body in front of Tristan to shield him. My name was shouted by several voices and Tristan lunged forwards to try and push me aside but I had moved quicker, yet not quickly enough to catch the blade safely. Hot pain shot up my shoulder as the knife buried hilt deep into me, making me cry out from the pain and crumble to my knees in shock and I would have fallen further had Tristan not caught me.

"Kat…Kat…" He whispered, drawing me to him and pressing his hand against my face, framing it neatly. "Kat look at me."

"Tristan." I whimpered, my lip trembling as the stinging fire danced across my shoulder and partially down my back. "It hurts. It hurts Tristan."

"It's alright. Just stay awake, stay with me Kat." He spoke softly as Dagonet dropped down beside us and quickly inspected the wound.

"She needs to go to Antonius, it may have pierced a lung." I whimpered, clinging onto Tristan.

"Just take it out!" I begged but Tristan hushed me, lifting me up into his arms then carried me forwards as carefully as he could, the colour draining from my face. "Please, take it away." I trembled from the shock, unable to keep the tears of pain from flowing. "Tristan…"

"I'm here, you're alright Kat. I've got you." His soothing voice appeased me slightly so I focused on breathing, knowing that I could not fall asleep in case I lost too much blood and did not wake up. Though Tristan did not mean to, his arm around my back was only causing it to hurt more, as if I were bruised black and blue.

"It's going to scar." I cried quietly, drawing my head closer to Tristan's as he strode with Dagonet to the healers. "I don't want another scar, I don't want to be flawed further."

"Katlyn." His sharp tone made me gulp. "There is not an imperfection that I would change of you. Even if you do not like your scars, _I_ do. _I_ like them. I adore every inch of you, from your sharp tongue to your scorn to the last scar you say blemishes your skin." His kind and loving words only made me cry harder. Stupid scout, I am wallowing in pain and fear here, you are not meant to make me smile and feel better about myself until later when the shock disperses!

The moment Tristan had put me down on a table, Antonius shuffled in. "What have you done to my girl? Foolish Sarmatian, get out." Tristan scowled and looked like he was about to argue when Dagonet touched his shoulder.

"Come, we must not get in the way." Tristan nodded his head reluctantly then dropped down to hold my hand and whisper in my ear.

"I'll be waiting outside." He promised then gently pulled away. I listened with pining as the door softly closed behind him, wanting him back here, whispering words of comfort. How could they deal with wounds like this? I had healed wounds worse than this and they had not bat an eyelid yet here I was bawling like a child. Antonius frowned at me.

"What have I told you about fighting?"

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN THING OUT OF ME!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Nothing really to say, except that I (unfortunately) do not own anything related to King Arthur save for the plot and my own characters...Damn. Life is so unfair.**

* * *

Whimpering as my shoulder throbbed with a bright ache I opened my eyes, finding myself alone in my room. Almost. Belinda scowled down at me. "You are far more trouble than you are worth." Blearily I snorted.

"Many people have said the same thing. Go inform Antonius that I am awake, then continue your duties." She huffed proudly then spun on her heel. I watched her leave before opening my eyes fully. Looking around I saw no clue as to how long I had been asleep. It was daylight, so I had either slept through the night and some of the day or only for a few hours.

When Antonius shuffled through, he cast his eye over me as I sat up in bed. "Well you look better. That is a good start."

"I am ready to return to my duties." I informed him then smirked. "Single handed, of course."

"You will stay there until I have seen that shoulder. Down with your sleeve." Nodding my head I pulled my shift down then leaned forwards, allowing him to peel back the square clothes that had dressed my wound. "Healing nicely, no infection. Good, you are clean."

"So may I go?"

"You may go but no work, you are not to use that arm for any reason. Am I understood?" Nodding my head he ordered me to put my arm in a sling once I was dressed. I managed to wriggle into a plain blue gown but struggled to do the laces. I couldn't even move my arm backwards without my wound threatening to break open again so I left the ties, pulled on a cloak to modestly hide myself then stepped outside.

I walked as fast as I could to Vanora's, keeping my head low. She stopped the moment she saw me, her mouth dropping open. "Kat!"

"Vanora, I am sorry to bother you but I need your help." She nodded her head and I blushed. "I can't do the ties on my dress." She laughed then gestured for me to follow her. I took off my cloak as we stood in the kitchen and she tightened up the laces for me, smiling as I turned around.

"How are you? I couldn't believe what Bors had told me, you getting hit by a dagger when you threw yourself in front of Tristan. You were so brave!"

"Foolish, more like. I did not even to catch it the way I was trained to. I didn't think at all." I answered, pulling my cloak around me with one hand then Vanora kindly did the throat lash for me. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a day, you did look rather tired beforehand so I am not surprised." Vanora guided me over to a seat and made me sit down. "Now you stay there whilst I bring you a decent meal."

"That sounds wonderful." I admitted gratefully and she nodded her head approvingly before going back into the kitchen to whip up some food. I reached back to rub my shoulder as I lost myself in thought. According to Antonius the blade had struck my old scar, creating a fresh one which will eventually heal over and leave very little trace. I was glad for it. I don't think I could deal with another scar.

When Vanora returned she set the bowl of piping hot stew before me and I instantly began to eat, finding it a little difficult at first seeing as I couldn't use my right hand. "Where are the others?" I asked but instantly knew the answer by the look on her face.

"They were called out again. Some Woads have vandalised the main road leading to the next city and are attacking any Roman travellers." When will the fighting end? Have these men not given enough for this country they were not born to and the empire that enslaved them? Honestly I was sick of it. "They should be back in a day or so. Maybe sooner, depending on what is to be done." Vanora reached out and took my hand. "I wouldn't worry." I smiled to her.

"Normally it is I trying to comfort you." She smiled softly in return then made sure I ate every last drop of my food. I was stuck for things to do now. I couldn't use my right arm, though I refused to seem weak and put it in a sling. When Vanora's shift ended, she suggested I go back with her and I was glad for her noticing my need for company. I did not want to be alone right now, I needed familiar, friendly faces around me. "What did they do with the gypsies?" I asked as we walked back to Vanora's home.

"Those who did not escape are locked away though with no real charge, Arthur had to let them all go except for that old friend of yours, what was his name?"

"Eustace." I answered dully.

"Well, he's been charged with attempted assault upon a man in Roman military service and the grievous bodily harm inflicted upon an innocent civilian. You. He's to be whipped then kept in his cell for a few days before being released. Most likely." It brought little comfort but it was enough to make me relax a little more. At least he was locked away.

"Kat!" The children called out and I smiled brightly as they ran to me but Vanora quickly placed herself in front of me.

"Now you lot be careful, Kat's been badly hurt and can't move her right arm, so don't you go tackling her. I want you to take good care of her or you'll hurt her more!" The older ones all gasped.

"Where were you hurt Aunty Kat? What happened?"

"Can I see the scar?" Gilly demanded. "Papa lets me see his scars."

"No Gilly, you cannot." I told him firmly but with a smile. "Come on, let's all go inside. I can see rain coming." Quickly we all hurried inside, only just beating the rain that began to hammer down like arrows against the fort. Once inside Vanora and I settled the children into their chores, getting them to sweep, tidy and wash everything that needed to be done. When I found a beautifully carved horse, I couldn't help but stare at it in awe, drinking in every detail captured perfectly.

"Tristan made that for us." The oldest girl, One, told me as she carried an armful of toys over to the toy box. "For Christmas last year."

"It's beautiful." I murmured then carefully set it on the mantle where its proud head faced me. Suddenly the door burst open and Gilly came running inside, soaking wet. "Gilly! You'll freeze yourself to a grave." I said to him but he merely shook out his hair, grinning.

"Pa's back!" Vanora squeaked.

"Oh thank goodness." Taking Gilly by the shoulder I guided him over to Vanora who instantly tugged off his shirt and made him go to change and dry off in his room. I lingered, glancing to the door and shifted on my feet, yearning to go and find the others. Vanora laughed. "Go, you silly wreck, go find them." She gave me a casual wink as I sighed with relief.

"Thank you Nora." I told her then lifted my cloak off the peg, tugging it around then lifted up the hood all with one hand. I flew out the door, the streets turned metallic silver by the rain and I shamelessly ran through the puddles, kicking up some of the water with a laugh without a care for my skirts becoming wet.

I ran all the way to the barracks, glad that the rain had thinned down the crowds which allowed me to weave through them with ease. Picking up my skirts to run faster, I soon had the gates in my vision. I slowed down, breathing deeply and glanced up to the sky, blinking against the heavy rain which had soaked my dress and my cloak though at least the garment kept me warm. The last thing I needed was a silly cold or a fever.

Walking forwards quickly I slipped past the guards who weren't even paying attention since they were so focused on standing in their shelters to keep out of the horrendous rain. I could see the men just in the stables, dealing with their horses but when Gawain noticed me approaching, he nudged Tristan and nodded his head in my direction. The moment Tristan saw me he dropped his saddle and walked out into the rain, eyes scanning me carefully as I lifted my left hand out to him.

He ducked down and lifted me up, making me smile as he spun me once in the rain then carefully placed me back on the ground, lifting a hand to caress my cheek, which was cold against the rain. "Get inside, you're freezing." He ordered me and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me, which of us is a healer?" Though grudgingly I knew he was right so I let him lead me into the stables where he picked up Nain's tack again. He seemed angry, tense and furious all at once so I let him be, turning to Dagonet who placed his hand on the back of my neck.

"I'm glad you are well, Kat, you worried us for a while." Lifting my chin I grinned.

"I'm a tough girl. Nothing to worry about." He chuckled as Bors swooped forwards to leap into a hug but I squeaked. "Careful! I'm not that tough, it still hurts to move it." Instantly he slowed down then carefully drew me into his arms, holding me close as I relaxed against him.

"You stupid woman, you don't jump in front of daggers for any of us! That's our job!" I laughed.

"Well, maybe I wanted you boys to know what it felt like to be a damsel in distress." Bors boomed with laughter, ruffled my hair then stepped back as Galahad grabbed me next into a hug then stood there, one arm laced around my waist.

"You were so pale, I thought you'd already gone into the next life." Galahad said to me then jerked his head towards Lancelot who was leaning casually against a stall, stroking his horse as he watched me. "You even silenced Lancelot with worry."

"What can I say? Any beautiful woman laying wounded and dying is a tragedy." Rolling my eyes I looked to Arthur as he came to stand before me, concern flickering warmly in his eyes.

"Kat, are you well? You're not in danger are you?"

"If I were in danger, Arthur, I would not be standing here for fear of Antonius's tongue lashing." I assured him, reaching out and resting a hand on his arm which he had lifted to place his hand on my shoulder. "Just…just don't punish Eustace more than necessary." Arthur's eyes darkened slightly.

"He is to remain imprisoned until the New Year. He's lucky to have escaped a harsher punishment. One of the councillors wanted to simply cut off his hands and have done with it." My eyes widened.

"No, please do not allow that. Without his hands, there will be nothing he can do for the carnival. He will be cast off from his kin and left to die."

"Why do you care?" Gawain asked with a deep frown. "He threw a dagger at Tristan and struck you instead. Why should any of us care what happens to him?" Sighing I lowered my head.

"Because he was once a friend. In my childhood, he was often my playmate as I had little time for the other girls, so any affection I still hold for him begs me to implore mercy for him. I am not angry with him, what he did was inexcusable but still, I cannot loathe him for one moment." Galahad pulled back my hood then kissed my head.

"Never change, Kat." He said to me and I smiled up at him.

"I shall take your plea into account. Rest assured, I shall not allow any injustice to be done unto him." Relaxing a little I nodded my head. "He has already been flogged as standard punishment but I shall inform you of what else the council decides."

"Thank you Arthur." I said then stepped forwards, wrapping my arm around him in an embrace which he returned. "Are any of you hurt? What happened?"

"The woads had already left when we had arrived." Lancelot piped up, stepping forwards. "All we had to do was remove the tree which the villagers set to do. We scouted the area, found no evidence of their presence then hurried home." He spread his hands. "Now do I not get an embrace?" Chuckling I nodded my head and stepped up to him but when he moved to kiss my mouth, I smartly turned my head to the side to give him my cheek. "Bah, I shall catch you one day, Kat."

"If you could be so lucky." I retorted simply then shivered slightly from the cold. Suddenly Tristan gripped my arm, pulling me around to face him.

"You need to get warm."

"Agreed." I nodded my head. Tristan pulled my hood back up then began to pull me away, hand firmly gripping my arm to make me walk faster. I frowned then glanced back to the others who watched us. "Tristan, what is wrong?"

"Just walk." He growled, tugging on my arm to drag me forwards again. Now I began to struggle. How dare he presume to cart me around by force like this? The cheek! Attempting to wrench my arm free Tristan merely grabbed my legs and lifted me up. "Tristan! Put me down this instant!" I commanded but he ignored me, carrying me into the barracks. "I'm warning you scout, you had better release me or there will be _hell_ to pay! I'll box your ears if I have to!"

"Just be quiet." He snapped at me but by now I had managed to twist free of his grasp. I lifted my hands to push against his chest but when a strong twinge shot through my right shoulder, I whimpered and dropped both hands, gripping my shoulder as I pressed my eyes shut. "Oh Kat, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tristan whispered, drawing me close to him and curling one hand around my head to press me to his chest. "Please, forgive me."

"Why are you angry?" I whimpered up to him, trembling still for several reasons I could not care to name. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You could have died, Kat. You did exactly what my brother and Kai did. You sacrificed yourself for me." I could hear him struggling not to cry so I lifted my head to look into his eyes which were beginning to glaze over. "You shouldn't have done that, Katlyn, if you had died then I would never be able to forgive myself."

"I'm alright, Tristan." I assured him gently, reaching up with my good arm to stroke at his damp hair. "Though I would like to get warm now." Nodding his head he led me, a little more gently, to his room where a fire was glowing at the hearth. He sat me down then brought over the blanket from his bed as I took off my cloak.

"You should take this off too." He tugged on my outer garment. "You'll dry off faster." Blushing I nodded my head then stood, turning my back to him.

"You'll have to undo the laces then." I told him, shooting him a smirk before waiting. He paused for a moment before slowly reaching out and beginning to unlace the back. He was slow and careful, pulling at the strings before finally sliding the sleeves from my shoulders then turned around. I stepped out of my dress then draped it over the back of a chair to let it dry by the fire then pulled the blanket around me.

When I touched Tristan's arm he turned around to face me. "Why did you do it Kat? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied simply, shrugging slightly. "You mean everything to me, Tristan. Why wouldn't I stand in front of a dagger for you? Or a sword, or an axe or a hundred arrows?" He lowered his head, clenching his fists and only relaxed when I pressed myself into his chest, nuzzling my cheek to him. "I want you safe, Tristan. Safe as can be."

"Just as I want you safe, Katlyn." His arms curled around me and we looked into each other's eyes. "Don't ever do that again, Kat. Not for me, not for anyone." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"And how would you stop me?" I challenged and he smirked at me, lowering his mouth to my ear and I shivered slightly.

"I will tie you down here and never let you go." Why is it that I would not complain if he did what he threatened? "And I shall allow no one else to keep you. You would be all mine."

"A little greedy, don't you think?" In answer he chuckled then lifted me up, carrying me over to the bed then rested me down there. "Get some sleep Kat, you still look pale." He said to me. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head.

"Vanora gave me food. Just please stay here." I begged him quietly and he nodded his head, moving to sit down in the chair beside me but I made a small whine and pulled on his hand to draw him to the bed.

"Katlyn, you and I both know this isn't right. People may start to get ideas."

"Let them think what they like. I don't care. I am cold and you are warm, so call me selfish but I want you to hold me." A rich chuckle made me smile as Tristan pulled off his boots, cloak and jerkin before sliding onto the bed with me, letting me uncurl from the blanket to cover part of the warm folds over him. His arms easily found me and I curled into him, still trembling.

After a while I felt him pull back, take off his shirt then hold me again. "Tristan!" I gasped, eyes flying open.

"Hush Kat. It will warm you faster." He assured me softly, kissing my brow. "Just rest easy." His hand slowly rubbed my arm, coaxing warmth to return there and I sighed, going lax all over as slowly, I drifted off to sleep with Tristan's arms around me.


	18. Chapter 18

**And another chapter for you guys, because I'm nice like that :) Not really, but I really appreciate all your guys' support, thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

Eustace was put on the wrack for two weeks. His sentence was the kindest Arthur could afford him at my request and every day the villagers of the fort would come to jeer and throw all kinds of horrible things at him and he would remain there, silent some days and raging the next. I pitied him the way I would an animal who was trapped or wounded. Perhaps Tristan was right, I am too soft hearted underneath the thick skin I wore as my armour.

Quietly I walked up to him, eyes fixed forwards and when I stepped in the way, shielding him with my body the crowds stopped flinging rotting eggs, tomatoes and various other foul smelling things as they respected me enough to not want to strike me. "Away with you." I said through narrowed eyes, making sure that they would not be able to determine their colours. "He has suffered enough for today."

They all blinked at me and Eustace lifted his head slightly, frowning deeply when he heard my voice. Slowly the people filtered away and I did no move until the last child had scampered back to their homes. Finally I turned to face Eustace who dropped his head. "Leave me."

"I am not in the habit of holding a grudge against someone I grew up with." I said to him with a sigh and a shake of my head. "Could you not just let me go?"

"No! You are mine, Kat, you'll always be mine. Ever since we were younger, you were mine. Our fathers had agreed we would be matched at our infancy and that means you will remain mine forever." He snarled and I did not recoil when he snapped his teeth at me.

Slowly I stepped forwards and brought the cloth from my apron pocket forwards, lifting it to Eustace's face to clean away as much as the foul smelling foodstuffs from his face. "We are not children anymore, Eustace. I am a woman grown with my own life here." With a sigh I sat down on the platform in a clean path so that Eustace was not craning his neck to look up at me. "You and I both know I never suited the life of a gypsy. I was the outcast, the odd one, the child who could never be normal."

"It makes no difference. In the eyes of our people, we are betrothed. No man may lay a hand on you without my consent, not even that scout." I narrowed my eyes at him but did not retaliate as he wanted me to.

"There was never a ceremony, just a mutual agreement between our fathers and you never bested me. You never threw me to the ground so you have no right to claim me. Besides from these facts, I am no longer a part of your people. In their eyes, I lost all credibility when I was sold to the pleasure house as they would believe that I am no longer virtuous. The standards of our people call for me to be shunned. There is nothing you can do now, Eustace. I am lost to you forever." He growled and looked away but I was determined to settle a peace between us. I did not want him to leave bitter and cold. He had once been a bright light of fun and joy, always smiling and always laughing. "There are many better than me out there for you."

"But you were given to me, which makes you my possession." He snapped. "I do not share with anyone." Taking a deep breath to keep my temper in control I reached out and touched his face.

"You deserve better than me, Eustace. I will admit, there was a time when I thought being with you was what I wanted but since then, I have seen many wonderful things in this world that I never knew of outside our caravan. Since then, I have learned that what I truly desire is the freedom to be my own person, to love and trust with my heart any who wish to receive my affections."

"Like the scout?" I paused before nodding.

"Like Tristan, yes. We are very close friends." He snorted, curling his lips into a snarl.

"I can see. You flung yourself in front of my dagger for him. Because you and he are lovers." I rolled my eyes.

"Forgive my ignorance but, it is to my understanding that for a couple to be lovers, there has to have been at least one occurrence of sexual intercourse for the label to be fitting. Seeing as I have never lain with any man, I fail to see how myself can be a lover." Eustace frowned, working out what I had said before growling.

"You care for him."

"I care for them all but yes, especially Tristan. There is a connection between us that I would never wish to die. He is my greatest friend as much as he is a nightmare of an enemy. We understand one another in ways no others seem able to comprehend. He is special to me, I would gladly give my life for him." I told him fearlessly, pressing my lips together as I scowled disapprovingly at Eustace. "So if you ever think of touching him, I shall gladly skin you alive after castrating you. If you do not believe me then I shall certainly arrange for me to prove the sincerity in my threat."

Eustace looked at me for a long time, anger blazing in his eyes before he looked away. "Leave me. I want nothing more to do with you. What would I want with a flawed woman such as you anyway? You're ugly, Katlyn. Ugly because of your eyes, ugly because of your scars and I shall never look at you again. You have now lost the only hope of a husband you shall ever had. You think the scout will fall in love with you? That he will make you his wife and give you children? You are a fool. An ugly fool. Now leave!" His words cut into me as they would any woman but I was careful to not let him see.

With a nod of my head I stood but rested my hand on his shoulder. "Farewell, Eustace. I pray you be safe from harm and temptation." Then I turned and walked away. I struggled for a moment, breathing deeply as his insults buried deep into my mind and self-consciously, I touched my face. I knew I was no breath taking beauty, some went as far as to call me plain but were they just being polite? Was I truly an ugly woman? Shaking my head I tried to convince myself not to care. Looks did not matter.

My feet found my way to the tavern to seek our Vanora, who smiled as I entered but then she registered the hurt look on my features. "Katlyn, what is wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Am I ugly?" I blurted without meaning to, gripping Vanora's hand tightly. "Please, be honest with me. I am trusting you as a friend to tell me the truth." Vanora started in shock then frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Has someone insulted you? Tell me who it was and I shall use this spoon to knock them out then shove it up their ass." I did not smile.

"Please, Vanora. Settle my mind. Do I look an unpleasant woman?" She stepped towards me, putting the pitcher she carried down to grip my shoulders.

"No Kat, you are not by any means an unattractive woman. I shall be honest and tell you that you are not beautiful like some of the ladies of high rank or those whores who pretty themselves up for their men but you are pretty. There is a soft innocence to your face and the simplicity of your features make you easy to look at, which men prefer in some ways when they are seeking a serious relationship. Besides, beautiful is such a strong word. _I_ think you are more beautiful than any other woman in this entire fort because I know you well and the pureness of your heart shines through you. Now tell me, whose ass is this spoon going up?" Now I laughed, smiling as I relaxed, the last of my feminine concerns dropping away with a shake of my head.

"It does not matter now. Thank you Vanora. I feel more at ease now." She chuckled, picking up a pitcher then sat me down at a table.

"I'm assuming someone insulted you?" Vanora questioned and I shrugged.

"He said I was ugly because I was flawed and scarred. In some ways he is right, no one likes a scar on a woman." Slowly Vanora began to smirk.

"Tristan does not seem to mind." I frowned at her in confusion so she explained. "You were sleeping on his bed one evening and I had come to ask if he needed any clothes washing but he had shot me a look to stay quiet." The redhead sat down beside Kat, who shifted to make room for her. "He did not want to disturb you. I watched him for a moment and he was tracing a curved line on the back of your shoulder. I only saw your scar once when you needed help getting dressed but I knew that that was what he was touching. He likes your scars, Kat, he likes to touch you." I looked down with a small rosy hue to my cheeks.

"Perhaps I was just upset and needed comfort. I often seek Tristan whenever I lose a patient. Sometimes I still find it hard to watch them die. Especially children." Arching her eyebrow I knew that Vanora was not going to give up.

"Why don't you just tell him that you want him and have done with it? If you're not careful, you'll lose one another somehow, either by his death or a cruel twist of fate that will part you. If there was one thing I learned with Bors it's that I can never afford not to tell him every day how I feel."

"But Tristan does not like attachments like that. He is not like the others, Vanora, he prefers his solitude. He only accepts me because he knows that there are no romantic strings attached, even if I have fallen for him." A lump rose to my throat at the words but I quickly swallowed it down. "We are similar on so many levels which makes it easy for him to relate to me and I do not want to break such bond. It is all I have with him. If I remove that by accidentally breaking it, it means I shall then lose him forever."

"Kat…I can understand what you mean. I just think that his future is still uncertain. You do not know whether he will live or die." I shook my head, tears rising to my eyes and for once, is struggled to keep them at bay.

"I know." My voice came out shrill and whiny so Vanora curled her arms around me and I gripped onto her, shaking as I wept quietly.

"Let me talk to him, I can extract his feelings for you in solid rock and then you will know whether or not to proceed. It is worth the chance." Shaking my head I looked up at her.

"He'll know your motifs. This is Tristan we are talking about, he always knows." Sighing Vanora knew I was right. So she simply held me, rocking me gently until I had calmed down but not before Dagonet and Bors walked in, talking but when they saw us, they instantly became concerned.

"Kat! What happened? Why are you crying? Which bastard am I hammering today, you just point the way and I'll finish them." Bors growled and I laughed softly, wiping my eyes then smiled as I looked up.

"I am fine, honestly. Someone just upset me a little today." I tried to wave it off but Dagonet sat beside me and gently rubbed my back.

"What did they say? Tell us Kat." I shook my head, not wanting to reveal anything but Vanora spoke instead.

"Some grunt insulted her, called her ugly because of her eyes. I suspect the gypsy but she won't tell me for certain." Again I said nothing, knowing that if they knew Eustace had hurt my feelings, he would soon be without a tongue.

"Don't listen to anyone, Kat. They don't have brains in their heads." Bors declared, dropping heavily into a seat opposite us so I smiled weakly.

"Which is exactly why I do not listen to you." We all chuckled as Dagonet continued to comfort me. I leaned into him, relaxing as his solid comfort eased my worries and helped build me up to be strong again.

"We think you're beautiful, Kat." Dagonet murmured and I smiled up at him.

"I think you're all beautiful too. Don't tell Lancelot though, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Hear the end of what?" The cad himself asked as he swaggered in, smiling broadly.

"How endlessly arrogant you are." I replied smoothly, drawing myself up as he sat down in Vanora's now abandoned seat, wriggling close to me but I held up a hand to warn him. "I shall tell you know that I am armed, Lancelot. So if you favour your pride, both inside and out, you will refrain from forcing me to geld you." He laughed, the grin spreading further across his face.

"Ah, sweet Kat, I shall persuade you to see your true heart's desires one day. I shall make you my darling woman that no other man may touch."

"Back off runt." Tristan growled from behind us, dropping a hand to rest on my shoulder as he walked around then found a seat at the top end of the table. Lancelot winced.

"Except for Tristan, of course." He amended. Tristan shot a look at Lancelot but his eyes softened when they rested on me. I refused to meet his gaze, unsure if I had built my walls high enough so I refrained from letting them crumble by looking back at him.

His gaze bore into me like a fire burning my skin and I began to feel uncomfortable, shifting from time to time. I did not drink as I knew that when I felt a little low and out of spirits, I would be inclined to fill myself up another way and it was not wise for me to do so. Once I began, I may not be able to stop myself.

"You're awfully quiet today Kat, tell us what is wrong?"

"It is nothing, Lancelot. I am just a little out of spirits today." I informed him and Tristan's eyes shot to me, frowning slightly. Lancelot smiled then slipped a hand onto my waist.

"Well then, my sweet Kat, tell me how to make you smile again." Turning my head I offered him a weak smile but his face dropped, looking to me with worry. "Tell me true Kat, what is bothering you?" I shrugged, glancing to Dagonet then around to the others as they arrived, sitting down and bringing a new conversation to the table, namely about a woman whom Gawain had coupled in the woods with.

"It's nothing to worry about. Honestly." I assured him, giving him a real smile. "Perhaps if you were to tell me a story, I shall feel a little brighter?" Glad to have an excuse to tell a tale of one of their more glorious missions, Lancelot launched forwards into an impressive display of the time they had faced an entire cluster of bandits when they had stumbled upon their encampment, reliving the fight scenes and describing the pretty women they had rescued in vivid detail.

Lancelot's flair for dramatics did lift my spirits but when Dagonet got up to order more drinks, Tristan slid forwards to sit beside me then whispered in my ear. "What happened?" It was a question I knew he intended to have an answer to, so I sighed and relented.

"I went to see Eustace." He growled sharply so I shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that, he was once a friend."

"A friend that nearly killed you." Narrowing my eyes at him I felt my entire body tense, some of it was because of anger but also out of frustration. Desire swamped my innocent body and it frightened me as I looked up at Tristan, fighting to keep my armour wrapped around me.

"But a friend all the same. I wanted to make peace with him, but instead he turned on me and hurt my pride. That's all, Tristan." I went to stand but he gripped my wrist and tugged me back down, not allowing me to leave.

"Why would you waste your time with him? If he had his way, he would harm you in every way possible, starting by taking your virtue. Why give him forgiveness he does not deserve?" His tone was sharp and slightly bitter and like whenever he used that tone with me, my anger grew. I ripped my wrist free and stood, glaring down at him.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness, Tristan, even you, though it sometimes brings me to limits of my temper." The others were not paying attention, too absorbed with Lancelot's tale telling as he had now attracted all attention in the tavern which made it easy for me to stride away.

I was angry. Angry at Tristan because he had reprimanded me like a child. I was a woman of my own free will, not some reckless wench with nothing between her ears to guide her! If I so desired to forgive Eustace for harming me than I shall. He had not meant to inflict the dagger upon me, though I could not yet forgive him for trying to kill Tristan.

Spitting with anger I turned down an alley which was a shortcut to the healers. Although I was not expected back, I felt the need to be somewhere familiar and the only three places I was comfortable were the healers, the tavern and Tristan's room. Since I could hardly go there, I only had one place left.

Without warning someone slammed me into the wall and I screamed upon instinct but it was cut off by a large hand clamping down on my mouth. "I'll make you scream more than that, girl." The hideous face of a strange man snarled at me, his body anchoring me down before he slammed me against the wall again and I gasped, suddenly dazed as I dropped to the ground.

What was happening? Where am I? What is…oh god, oh god no! As rough hands grabbed my knees to shove them apart I screamed again, scrambling back then kicked out at him, catching him in the face to which he bellowed and lunged for me again but I was already lunging to my feet.

The blood rushed to my head and I stumbled, dropping down as I failed to see where I was going, gripping onto the wall as I tried to run forwards but I was flung to the ground, his hands grabbing my hips and dragging me back to him as I lay on my front. "Shouldn't have done that. Now you're going to be begging for me to kill you by the time I'm finished." Blind fear jolted me awake and I yelled in rage, twisting in his grip then kicked him again but his hand caught my ankle and he avoided the blow, mind completely panic stricken, I went for my dagger.

My hand moved so quickly that he did not even have time to blink before I had pulled the weapon form my boot and stabbed it down into his back, causing him to rear back and bellow, reaching back to tear it free and the scarlet blood dripped from the tip as I stared wild eyed, laying completely frozen in place as he looked towards me, my knife in his hand. He lifted his arm and I gave a short scream of fear.

Powerful arms wrapped around my attacker's chest and neck, dragging him backwards and Tristan snarled, chocking the man before spinning him around and delivered a well-aimed punch to the man's jaw, knocking him out cold. I watched him drop, some of the fear subsiding as Tristan seethed, glaring down at the body as he fought to regain his self-control.

His eyes darted to me and I gasped slightly though did my best not to flinch. It would hurt him if he thought I was afraid of him, though his eyes were full of a murderous gleam which did slightly terrify me. Tristan dropped down and wrestled my knife from the man's hand, kicking him aside after he had wiped it clean then approached me quickly. I whimpered and pushed myself back slightly, staring up at him so he slowed, checking himself before slowly crouching down in front of me, not coming any closer.

"Here little Kat, come here." He murmured, the anger fading from his eyes as he touched his fingers to the ground in front of him, half reaching out to me. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'll never hurt you little Kat." He spoke to me as if I were a frightened animal, which in some ways I was. I certainly felt like one. I crawled forwards, shaking as I still felt the flash of terror leave its residue in my body but when Tristan wrapped his arms around me and held me close, I felt instantly calmer and safer. "Alright little Kat, you're safe now."

"Tristan. He nearly…"

"Hush now, it's alright. You're safe, you're safe with me Kat, I'll protect you." His arm slid under me and I suddenly found myself floating after he had tucked my knife into his belt. I gripped onto Tristan tightly, relying on him to take me somewhere away from that alley. I swear I am never going to use that shortcut again. Why had I been a fool? Previous times I had always had Tristan there walking beside me. Why did I not think?

Tristan said nothing as he carried me, easily evading notice before I dared to look up and see that he was carrying me to his room. I wanted to ask him to put me down, tell him that I could walk but inwardly, I knew that moments like this were best left to Tristan's decision as to what he wanted to do and at the moment, he seemed rather intent on carrying me so I did not question him.

The moment we were inside he lay me down on the bed then brushed back my hair, looking down at me as I sniffed, blinking away tears as they drifted down my cheeks. "Look at me Kat." I shook my head, closing my eyes but Tristan firmly pushed his hand underneath my head and turned me to face him. "Look." Slowly I opened my eyes and the moment I saw him, looking down at me with utter tender care and warmth, I broke.

Sobbing aloud I reached up and flung my arms around him, I cried into his neck, completely overwhelmed by the viciousness of one man. Were they all like that? Could the only men ever trustworthy be my knights? My scout? I did not understand, I could not understand. Why had he done it?

"Why?" I whimpered as Tristan ran his hands over my back in soothing motions. "Why did he do it?"

"Kat, many men will force their will on a woman. It is just in their nature. Women are disposable, mere tools in their eyes." I pulled back, tears glistening in my eyes.

"I don't understand Tristan, why are men so unkind? Why can't they be like you and the others?" He sighed, lifting his hands to frame my face and brushed away every tear with his thumbs, hushing me until I was calmer, my sobs stopping and the tears slowly began to fade away.

"Not everyone is the same. We were raised under the ideals of Arthur, who respects women and the helpless and we live through things that the ordinary man does not even know. We know our real enemies and they are not people like you, Kat. We fight every day. In some ways, it has hardened us but also, it makes us more compassionate." Sniffing I nodded my head, unable to meet his gaze. "Look at me Kat, please. Just look at me." Obeying his wish I lifted my gaze to meet his, exhaling the deep breath I held as he looked at me with slight hurt. "Did I frighten you?" I nodded my head, unable to lie.

He sighed then drew me close, resting me in his lap as he cradled me close. "You know that I would never hurt you Katlyn, don't you?"

"Of course I do Tristan. It's just I've never seen that side of you before." I murmured, surprised at how strong my voice sounded, not three octaves too high. "But thank you for following me."

"I wasn't about to let you go still angry at me." He answered, pressing his lips to my head. "You're not still angry, are you?" I shook my head, a little worn out after the terrifying experience. "If this ever happens again, go straight for your dagger, do not let them stun you."

"I'll remember. Though I don't think I'll ever want to go anywhere without either you or one of the others with me. I did not know men were so brutal." He chuckled weakly, gathering me closer as he shifted down onto his bed, resting his head on the pillows with me curled into him.

"Never change, Kat. Remain innocent of the hardships of life forever." He rested there for a moment before drawing away but I moaned softly and followed him, refusing to let go. "Kat, I have to tell Arthur what happened. There have been several attacks like this and that man deserves to go behind bars." Nodding my head I let him go and made to sit up but his hands pushed against my shoulders, laying me back down again. "Rest here, where I know you'll be safe."

"But I…" He gave me a warning look so I nodded my head in submission. Some things were just not worth the argument. Tristan reached down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as I turned over, resting his hand on my head before quickly going to seek out Arthur and hopefully capture the man who had tried to rape me. I hope they castrate him. Because if they don't, then I certainly will. That is, if Tristan doesn't get to him first.


	19. Chapter 19

**Back again! Chapter 19 is here because you guys are so awesome! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was a year since my grand escape, almost to the day. I had been walking around the market, buying in some more stock for the healing house when I heard someone whispering to her friend in an excited rush. "There's here tellin' of a girl with strange eyes in this fort. They say one's green and the other blue. Fancy that!"

"I've heard it too. I hear she's meant to be lucky. If you can capture her, then she has to grant you wishes."

"I'd wish for better food and more money. Imagine all the wishes you could make! You'd be richer than all the kings and lords put together. You could own the world!"

"There's a lord from the next city down south. He's put up a reward of two hundred gold pieces for the one who can bring her back to him. Apparently she escaped from one of his brothels, still a virgin after being there for two moons!" Another woman joined in as I listened, keeping my eyes down.

"A virgin lover, fancy that!" The first woman said again, clucking her tongue.

"If she's really that lucky, I wouldn't hand her over for two thousand gold pieces! If she was so important, why'd he let her go to a brothel?"

"They say they were training her up for him to bed her, but the man who looked after the pleasure house completely forgot who she was. Didn't ever even remember seeing her. She's a master of manipulation and avoiding capture, they say she's part witch!" Not the dreaded word. If I was labelled as a witch then I would soon have hounds braying for my blood.

"Half witch? No such thing. She's a true witch born and bred. Her family were gypsies, you know. I heard all about her from my cousin who lives there. Her own father sold her because she was wicked and sinful. Though she was lucky, her own family couldn't tame her to grant them wishes so he gave her to that rich lord." A man said slowly, his old voice wavering slightly. "She'd be a witch alright. Master shadow caster, that's what helps her avoid being seen. She walks as silently as the devil himself!"

I got out of there, smiling softly to myself to appear as if nothing were wrong, however I kept a quick pace all the way back to the healing house. Leaving my part of the supplies in the kitchen, I continued through the day as if nothing were wrong. Once it was over, I hurried to find Tristan.

Everywhere I walked there was talk of the witch with a green and blue eye. It was slightly terrifying, so I wore my cap lower over my face and shuffled along, giving the impression of age before sliding into the tavern. Seeing the knights already there, I rushed over to them. "Kat! What's wrong?" Galahad asked me as I grabbed his outstretched arm, using his now much taller frame to lean against as I caught my breath.

"The entire fort is talking about a witch with a green and blue eye." I told them between breaths. "They want to either sell her, burn her or keep her as a slave to grant them wishes." Somehow I had remained calm as everyone glanced to one another. Vanora looked widely alarmed then glanced around before tilting her head towards a seat, which would keep me hidden from view with all the knights sitting around me.

"I'll get you something to eat." She told me gently then hurried away.

"Don't worry Kat, they're just rumours." Gawain said comfortingly to me. "They'll pass." I chewed on my lip.

"Lord Visilion has offered two hundred gold pieces for her return." I told them. "I think people would take this very seriously." Again they all looked to one another.

"We won't let anything happen." Galahad assured me in a quiet voice under the murmur and bubble of conversation around us. "Not on our lives."

"But…I'm afraid." I whispered, wringing my wrists as I continued to chew on my lower lip. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and instantly knew it was Tristan's, who had just arrived. I leaped out of my seat and threw my arms around him, burying my face into his neck, making him blink in surprise then look to the others.

"Is something wrong?" Bors explained everything with a growl.

"Some peasant folk want to burn a witch for having eyes both green and blue." His snarl made me shudder as I pictured it, Tristan's arm instantly pulling me closer to him as my arms stayed locked around his neck.

"Others want to sell the girl to that ass of a lord back down south for a reward of two hundred gold pieces." His grip tightened further.

"And the rest want to capture her and make her grant wishes for them for the rest of eternity." Now he was holding me so tight I couldn't breathe. Everyone spoke as if they were joining in with the rumours, as you never knew who might be listening. Tristan's eyes snapped down to me and I looked up at him, trembling slightly in fear.

"I don't want to burn." I whispered to him and he curled a hand around my head, pulling me to his chest.

"They won't touch you. I'll kill anyone who tries." He promised me. "Come. Sit and eat something." He sat down on my chair and pulled me down into my usual occupation of his lap, Vanora handing me a bowl of stew as I did so.

"What if they do find out?"

"They won't."

"But-"

"They won't, Kat." He told me gently, lifting my cap a little to look into my eyes. "We'll all protect you." I never felt luckier to have anything than I did to have brothers as loving as these. I relaxed into the night with their company, Vanora joining us later on in the evening after her shift.

I never left Tristan's arms, feeling secure and safe tucked away within them. His arms never left me, which brought me an even more comfortable feeling. He didn't even lift a drink to his lips. Like most nights, he walked me back to the healers, stopping in the shadows near the gates. "It will pass, Kat. You have nothing to fear." Tristan assured me, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "You are anything but a witch."

"Try and convince others of that." I muttered, keeping my eyes to the floor. I looked up at him with an expression of thought. "You remember you punched me to bruise my eye shut?" He sighed but nodded.

"I'm not doing that again."

"Damn. How do you feel about eye gouging?" His look said it all. "I'm just throwing around ideas." Tristan gripped the back of my neck and pulled me closer, making my gulp nervously as he leaned towards me, his breath hot on my face as my eyes instantly dropped down to his mouth before I snatched them back up again.

"You shouldn't have to hide, there is nothing wrong with you." The hand that had been resting on my shoulder slowly slid under the fabric of my dress to touch the curved scar on my back. "Not even this." It meant so much more coming from him. With Tristan, you could tell when he meant something just by his eyes. It made me believe him.

"Careful, you might get carried away." I smirked at him, hiding the shudder than ran up my spine from his touch.

"You wish, woman." He growled gently at me.

"You're the one not letting go."

"Neither are you." Damn, I hadn't realised my hands were resting on his shoulders. I arched an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"You're always the one who cracks first."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." My retort came in a silky voice as I pulled my head back slightly, angling it before softening my eyes, lowering my lids to look up at him through my lashes and parting my lips to them moisten them with my tongue slowly and purposefully. Then I gradually smirked, seeing the change in him. Looks like that seducing training had come in handy.

Tristan was now struggling to keep up the game, narrowing his eyes against mine as he fought with himself, wanting to look away but his pride kept his eyes locked on mine. He was tense, breathing deeply as I leaned a little closer, purring at him. "You see? You're cracking."

"You're not being fair." He retorted in his sharply accented voice. "Using your mysterious witchy powers over me."

"Oh, so they're working?" A low growl rose from his throat and I chuckled. "One of us is going to have to break first and it won't be me."

"Then you'll have to suffer me dragging you back to my room so I can get some sleep." Why did my heart skip a beat at the suggestion? It's not like it hasn't happened before.

"Are you sure sleeping is what you had in mind?" I continued to purr, lifting a finger then trailed it across his face slowly and tauntingly. His eyes followed my finger before he sighed and took my hand, his features softening from their usual scowl. His lips lightly brushed against my knuckles, ending our argument as I softened against him, a warm smile on my face.

"Goodnight Kat."

"Goodnight Tristan. Thank you for reminding me not to panic." I reached up onto my toes, pushing against his shoulders to gain a little more lift then kissed his bearded face on one of his tattoos, smiling as I leaned my head into his neck as I embraced him. "Remind Lancelot to come and see me to remove his stitches."

"I shall." Pulling away I pulled the hood of my cloak up over my head, glanced down the street before turning to walk to the healers. I stopped at the gate to look back, a smile lighting my face as I saw Tristan partially concealed by shadows. He always waited until I had gone in before leaving. See? He was secretly a gentleman.

After eyes had met for another few seconds I turned and returned to the healers, quietly slipping inside to return to bed where the others were missing, visiting one of their many lovers. Shaking my head I wondered how many girls knew what it was like to simply have male friends. I knew that many observed Tristan and I and assumed we were lovers, quite honestly I didn't mind them thinking like that. Tristan was something special to me. More than a friend, more than a brother. He was just something more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you all enjoy this next one, just please read it but...don't kill me! (*Runs away and hides)**

* * *

"There she is! That's the witch!" For a few seconds I didn't even look up, not registering that Belinda was shouting and pointing at me. Blinking in surprise, I looked up. "Look at her eyes! She's the one! She's the witch!" Curse her! Instantly I looked down at the ground and tried to slip away but a tight ring of people had gathered around me, cutting off my escape. A fish in a barrel.

"Step aside! Step aside for Captain Verius!" My blood ran cold as I whimpered, searching for a weak point in the circle to try and break through. I thanked god that I had decided to wear my belt of daggers today as I was in the rougher part of the fort, searching for better valued boots.

A horse broke through the crowd, carrying the proud Captain on its back before he slid down with a heavy thud, making me jolt slightly and keep my eyes averted. "Look at me girl." I refused. His hand struck me across the face and although the force stung, my head did not move. For a soldier, his hands were incredibly weak.

He gripped my head and wrestled with my head, having to use both hands as I fought against him. I kept my eyes shut but as one of his men restrained me and gripped my hair, wrenching back my head, he peeled my lids open by force, first seeing the green one and then finally, the blue. "It's her." He crowed, smirking at me then lowered his voice. "You're going to make me very rich." I stared at him with wide eyes as everyone began to whisper. "Before I send you back to Lord Visilion, you're going to grant me every wish my heart desires." His hand reached forwards and slid down to try and touch me no man should ever touch a woman. "Starting with you."

"Hands off me you snake!" I snarled, spitting at him. He jerked away and the crowds gasped.

"Did you see that? She commanded him! Witch! Witch! Witch!" They all began to bellow, chanting as the roman backhanded me again. I spat the blood back out.

"Burn her!"

"Hang her!"

"Drown her in a barrel of water!" They all called for my blood. Looking around these faces I felt sad. Some of them I had healed. I had tended their wounds, soothed their fevers, cured their illnesses. Now they saw me as nothing more than a monster.

I heard the song of a blade being drawn and the Roman turned, frowning. When a blade point erupted from his back, I cried out in alarm, watching the pool of blood grow around the Captain's feet before finally he dropped, revealing Tristan standing before where he had once stood.

No. Not Tristan. He shouldn't have done that, now the law will demand his head! Without thinking I grabbed a knife from my belt, hidden by my apron, then stabbed it into the soldier's arm, drawing blood and forcing him to let go of me. The others had all sprang forwards, blades drawn to kill the scout who had slain their Captain.

"No stop! Enough!" My voice rang with so much power that everyone stopped to look at me. I thought quickly, eyes wide with fear. Digging my hand into my pocket, I brought out a fistful of powdered herbs before turning to Tristan. "I release you from my spell!" I cried then flung the herbs in his face, making him jerk back with a flinch as everyone gasped.

"She had him under a spell! That's definitely a witch, get her!" I spun around, throwing more herbs on the ground.

"Back! Before I curse you all with a plague of boils and warts!" They shied away from me. The Romans looked confused, wondering if they should capture me or kill Tristan. Sucking in a deep breath I raised a fist, threw it at a group of people then bolted through the opening they created in their haste to get away, screams ringing in my ears.

My cloak billowed around me as I ran to the Captain's horse, pushing aside my fear as I vaulted up, picking up the reins then turned the great war horse around. "Hiyah!" I cried, pushing the horse into a fast canter as the streets suddenly cleared for me.

"After her! Do not let her escape!" Tristan watched me go, eyes narrowed before disappearing to find Arthur and explain what was happening. Glad that I knew how to ride, I kept low to the horse's neck, whimpering slightly but hid my fear, knowing that the horse would pick up on my senses.

The powerful body shot through the market, allowing me a chance of escape. I allowed him to slam into a stall of turnips, sending the vegetables flying before moving off towards the main gate.

"Close the gate! Close it! Don't let the witch escape!" At the word witch, some brave folk tried to leap at me but expert manoeuvring from a twitch of a rein allowed me to weave through them or kick them off. One man actually managed to grab on so I drew my knife and sliced into his hand, forcing him to let go.

The gates began to shut. I prayed with every drop of faith I had, digging my heels further into the horse's flanks as he snorted then stretched out his legs, powerful body going even faster. An arrow hissed past my ear, making me flinch away from it but I continued. We were so close, almost there…

With a flying leap, my stolen horse picked up its hooves and sailed over the heads of the guards, stretching out his neck before sliding through the gate as it was pulled shut, barely allowing his flowing black tail to slip through before the heavy oak was completely shut before us.

I guided him over to the woods, knowing that I would have to lose them among the trees. Keeping the pace up, I slackened the reins, letting my mount have his head which he greatly appreciated. The time between the gates closing and then opening wide enough for horses to gallop through was around thirty seconds. Thirty seconds to lose myself.

The road was very open so I steered into the trees, though sparse, as I knew it would not be long before they suddenly opened out into a vast forest where only a great tracker would be able to follow me. Once I was out of sight, I pulled the horse to a stop then looked back for a brief second. "Thank you my friend." I whispered then slapped its rump, running to climb into a thickly leaved tree.

There I hid, listening as the horses got closer and closer before they all passed beneath me. There I remained until they returned empty handed on the road, angered at their failure. I knew they would send Arthur and his knights after me, though I did not worry. I knew Arthur would not take me back to face the pyre.

Once I was sure it was safe I got down from my tree then took off at a run, heading deeper and deeper into the woods before I slowed to a walk. I had to get to the coast. From there I could take a boat across to Gaul. From there…who knows? I would hide there for a year or two before returning secretly. Maybe I could find a real witch who would rid me of this stupid flaw?

At the sound of hooves and horses, I raced up a tree. "Kat! Kat where are you?" Galahad! Thank goodness. Tristan appeared first, following my tracks before looking up into the tree I was hiding in. I swung down, dropping from branch to branch before dangling down, waiting for him to move closer to me. The moment I dropped down before him, his arms snatched me close and he buried his hand in my hair, sighing with relief.

"Kat! You're alright!" Gawain gave a cry of thanks as he trotted closer. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from the walking and running." I answered, gripping Tristan close before he let me go. I sat sideways in his lap, his arms folding around me as he picked up his reins. "Did they believe it? Did they believe I enchanted Tristan?" I demanded to know as Arthur and the others appeared in the clearing.

"They believed you. Tristan will not be punished." I sobbed with relief, trembling as I leaned into Tristan.

"You stupid, pig brained, witless weasel of a scout!" I punched him hard in the chest. "Why did you kill him?"

"He hurt you."

"So? It didn't hurt! He didn't even leave a mark." In answer he touched my face and I flinched as the tender bruise stung. "Okay maybe he did, but that's not the point!"

"Katlyn, we can't stay here. It's not safe." Arthur said to me, interrupting my rant. "You need to make a decision, where are you going to go?"

"The coast. I'll sneak aboard a ship and sail to Gaul and hide there for a year or so." I instantly answered, shooting a glare at Tristan before doing so. "I'll come back when it's safe." Arthur's eyes saddened.

"It will never be safe for you at the fort, Katlyn, they know who you are now, they know your face. You sacrificed your freedom to save Tristan's. You are officially branded a witch." I gulped, lowering my head before sighing.

"Then it was a good sacrifice." I turned to face Tristan, who was struggling to keep his face expressionless. "I couldn't let them hurt you. Not for my sake." He leaned down and rested his brow against mine, pressing his eyes shut as they threatened to water with tears. "Ssh." I soothed, reaching up to touch his face with one hand. "It's alright. Everything will be alright." He dropped his reins and embraced me tightly, burying his face into my neck as the others looked on morbidly.

Tears flowed from my eyes as I knew that this could be the last time I would see any of them. Knives cut my heartstrings, painfully severing me from each knight as I looked to each of their faces. They all dismounted one by one, facing me as slowly, Tristan let me go. I slid down, brushed off my dress then went to Arthur first. Words were not needed. The pure emotion that tingled like lightning between us all was enough to cover every word none of us would be able to voice.

The large lump in my throat felt like an immovable rock as I hugged Arthur, kissing his cheek before moving to Dagonet. Their grips around me were strong and all were reluctant to let me go but time was running out with the light, meaning that soon we would have to part ways.

Galahad looked at me with crestfallen eyes, blushing slightly as he struggled to keep his emotions in. "Just remember not to take knives with you to the pleasure houses." I whispered weakly, smiling at him before he hugged me tightly, one hand curling into my hair. For once, Lancelot was silent. He didn't speak a word, merely looked at me with sad, mourning eyes. It was if I had died.

Smiling softly I embraced him like a brother, kissing his cheek also. "My knee is always spare for a lady as fine and strong as you." He said to me. "Just push any other woman occupying the space off."

"I shall Lancelot." I laughed uneasily, smiling before looking to Arthur, who began to speak.

"Tristan, Galahad and Gawain will take you to the nearest port. I shall inform my superiors that they continued the search without us." I nodded my head. "We'll give you as much time as we can."

"Thank you Arthur." He reached for his belt then untied a purse he had sitting on his hip.

"Tristan took this from your room before we left. It should be enough to get you to Gaul. This…this is for your life after." He dropped another smaller purse into my hand and I instantly knew it was full of gold.

"I can't accept this, it is too much."

"Think of it as payment for your healers' services." Arthur shrugged simply, placing a hand on my shoulder. "God be good and be with you."

"Bless you." I murmured embracing him again. "God was good to me the day he granted me my freedom, and my family." Kissing his cheek one last time I wiped the tearstains from my face before turning to Tristan. He extended a hand and lifted me up behind him, waiting for Gawain and Galahad to mount up before we trotted away into the trees, leaving the others behind.

"Tristan?" He turned his head towards me. "I'm over my fear of horses. You know what that means?" Tightening my grip around him, I didn't bother trying to stop myself from crying. "You have to teach me how to scout."


	21. Chapter 21

**As promised, another speedy update. Wow, I'm absolutely elated with all the reviews! Thank you all so much, you guys are really helping to inspire me to keep writing just for you all, your comments really make me grin!**

* * *

I stared at the shore with sinking heart. Three riders stood at the cliffs, watching the boat which carried me away further and further from them. One in particular destroyed me the more distance was put between us. I felt like my heart was withering away like a flower would as the frost killed it. Tristan. I might never see him again.

With all my power, though, I would try. I would try make it back to him. Who knows? Maybe he'll take me back to Sarmatia with him. Then we would be safe. Safe and away from Rome's clutches for a little while longer. I never told him how I felt, how I wanted him to be more than my brother, more than my friend. I had wanted to be his lover.

It was too late now. I had decided that it was best to leave him without adding another thread to tie us together for a brief moment before it was ripped apart too. When the figures were no longer in sight, I moved away. Several other women were on the cargo boat with me, huddling together in the hold. One was sick, so I did my best to heal her.

We exchanged stories, sang songs and dreamed of a better future ahead of us. I only wanted the future I had left behind. It was the only thing that made me different from the other women. They wanted what was ahead of them, I wanted what I had left behind.

As night fell the waves grew rougher, eating away at the boat on all fronts, tilting it violently from one side to another. Above I could hear the hammering of rain and the rumble of thunder as it growled from deep within its belly. Through the slim cracks of the beams, lightning illuminated both eyes, the see rolling in the blue depths of my left eye.

The women shrieked with every violent jolt, clinging to one another. I looked back to them, wondering if I should join them but before I could move, the boat lurched further than it had ever tilted before. I cried out in alarm, grabbing onto a stack of wooden crates as I heard the ship groan before the beams ripped open, breaking as easily as bone.

Clamping my mouth shut I stopped myself from screaming, holding a deep breath as water rushed in around us and cut off the shrieks of the other women. I wanted to shout to them to hold their breath, to stop screaming or they would drown but the ocean had already swallowed me whole.

My fingers worked around the ropes that held the crates together as they rolled free, floating in the torrential sea as I was rocked along with it, my lungs soon burning for air. I held on though, knowing that slowly, I was rising towards the surface.

When my head broke free, I sucked down a gulp of air and rain, coughing and spluttering as I shook to the bone. Looking around through the dark as I was rocked roughly around the waves, I saw the ship completely torn in half by the gnashing teeth of the waves. In the distance I could hear the screams of men as they were dragged under. Then, all at once, it was silent.

The only sound was the splatter of rain against my skin and the crack of lightning that split the sky as thunder rumbled alongside it, threatening its hunger upon my life. I refused to relent. I held onto my raft, allowing it to drag me further and further away from the wreckage which had now been swallowed whole. Turning my head, I fixed my eye upon an invisible horizon, praying that the legends were true and that I was lucky both on land and on sea.

* * *

Blinking myself awake, I felt a piercing light burn my eyes before slowly, it ebbed away, leaving a comfortable glow before me. I sat up then found the source. A fire. It was warm and bright, smiling as if in welcome as the flames danced in greeting. "You must be very strong to pull through a fever like that." I heard a soft voice croon and a tender hand touch my shoulder. "Lay back and rest some, you have been sick with fever for near two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I questioned, finding my throat surprisingly hoarse. "Where am I?"

"A place I call home, as do my village. We are the free folk of the north, beyond Hadrian's Wall. My husband found you face down in the surf and carried you back to me for healing. You must have been out at sea for a long time."

"I remember it being a full sun and moon since the wreckage before waking up here." I said to her, sighing with weariness. "I came from south of the wall, trying to reach Gaul."

"Whatever for?"

"I was named a witch for having peculiar eyes."

"Oh yes, one green and one blue. We believe it to be lucky to have such colours." I chuckled, wondering if there might be some truth in the tale. I had survived a savage sea storm and other things thrown at me. Perhaps I truly was lucky. "Well, don't worry about being burned at a pyre if you are a witch. I consider myself a witch as well, as do many other healers. Merlin himself is said to be a powerful wizard, so don't fret. Just rest and be well again."

"Thank you for your kindness. I shall find a way to repay you." I assured her.

"Aye, I know pet. You have a good look about you. A good egg. Oh, before I forget. I found these pouches of coins in your shoes. They're right here for you." She touched one to my hand and I gripped onto it before letting it go.

"Thank you." The woman, who now shifted so that I could see her, smiled. She had dark hair streaked with white at the front, weathered skin from living in the elements and from time's biting. She was small, smaller than I even, but she had a soft smile and cooled blue eyes set alight with the flames, bringing more warmth and comeliness to her features. "Rest….rest…" Her voice echoed in my mind as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

And so my new life began, settling into the village who helped me built my own tent and welcomed me as one of their own. It was as good a place as any, better even for there were no Romans or laws to constantly keep me fearing for my life. They adored my eyes, saying that I was blessed with good fortune and the children would often dance around me, asking me to grant wishes which I would happily grant were it within my power. Sometimes it was as simple as lifting them up into the air and dancing with them.

I was happy, happy and comfortable. I had no use for the gold so I kept it hidden away for a time when I would need to return back to where my heart truly lied. Beyond the wall, where I knew that I would one day run to the arms of those who were just as welcoming and loving when they embraced me into them.


	22. Chapter 22

**And another one. Aren't I good to you all? :)**

* * *

It had been nearly five years since I had left the wall. Although I had said I would only stay away for no more than a year, I had learned that the Romans intended to leave. So I waited for them to go. They were taking their time about it and I was becoming impatient, however, as I wanted to return to my knights before they received their papers freeing them from their service to Rome, I wanted to get back to them before they left so that I could escape with them, however the figure most prominent in my mind for these years was always Tristan. I swear I was going to find them. If I missed the knights after they received their discharge, then I would follow them across the continent to Sarmatia if I had to. I would find _him_.

During that time, men of the village had asked me to marry them. At first I had been shocked but soon learned how to refuse politely. The first time he had walked away with a bleeding nose. Some asked more than once but none persisted. Soon enough they realised that I had no intention of marrying and settling down here. I was still intending to leave.

My life was good but I knew I needed that little bit more. I was making plans to leave on a peaceful, cloudy day, when I heard screaming. I had run out of my tent, knives at my waist with a loose slip hiding them from view efficiently. Saxons.

I had never heard them coming, they were as silent as shadows before they fell upon us, letting lose their howls of war as they began to slaughter us. I rebelled. Everyone else fled or fell. I fought back. A dagger rose to hand and I flung it whilst running, hitting the Saxon between the eyes as he tried to bury his axe into a young girl's head. "Go! Run!" I called to her, lifting her onto her feet then drew my dagger and also picked up the axe, weighing it in my hand.

Though I had no practice, I understood the basics. You swing, it kills. My arm lifted it easily enough, I was used to chopping wood and pulling in fishing boats, which had strengthened my arms over the years. I ducked under a blow then slammed the axe into his back with all my might, though it was not enough to kill him instantly. I left him to bleed on the ground.

As women ran with the children, I tried my best to cover their escape. Some managed to flee, others were not so lucky. My rage boiled at the bodies that lay around me. I stood there, blood streaking down my face, wind whipping my hair and skirts away with them as I looked up to the Saxon leader, who had his eyes focused on me.

A younger warrior stepped forwards, lifting a weapon but the Saxon leader held out his hand. "No." His malicious voice commanded, laced with greed. "Not her. Bring her to me." Instantly I bulked, slamming my fist into the first Saxon who came at me, though I was greatly outnumbered and outsized. They literally towered over me, especially with their broad shoulders and thick furs.

Many hands grabbed me, dragging me forwards until finally, two men had an arm each and one gripped my hair, ripping my head backwards as I was forced to my knees. I glared up at the Saxon leader as he came towards me, peering curiously down. "What do they call you?" I remained silent, keeping my glare strong and unrelenting. A finger touched my cheek, though at first I pulled away but since I was strongly restrained, I had little choice but to suffer his bloodied touch. I could smell the rust of someone else's blood stain my face. "We don't kill this one." He suddenly announced to his troops.

"But father…" The Saxon standing at his right side began, frowning but his father silenced him with a look.

"Look at her. What do you see?" I turned my eyes to face the son, who looked at me blankly.

"A heathen woman."

"Look closer. Look at her eyes." Damn my eyes! Why was everyone so interested with my eyes?

"Their different colours." The son blinked, further confused. "So?"

"So, it means that this woman is born of land and sea. She is a ward against evil. Those who can capture a woman with such eyes are brought fortune beyond imagination. You know what this means?"

"We can win the war." The son smirked coldly then looked down at me, drinking in my features.

"We will win the war with or without her. However with her, we will win much more than that. We will rule every nation in every country." I didn't bother telling them that this was all nonsense, seeing as it was the only reason I was still alive. "Bind her, she's coming with us. No one is to touch her, I want her remaining pure." As I was dragged to my feet, I spat at him.

"You're going to regret this. When Arthur Castus finds out you have me hostage, he'll rip your entire army apart to get me back!" I snarled at him. The Saxon leader frowned.

"Who is this Arthur?" I smirked.

"A soldier far greater than you. He wields Excalibur, the sword that has never lost a battle. He leads the greatest band of warriors this world will ever see." I lowered my voice as I glared at him. "And they are my brothers."

"Well then. I'll look forwards to watching your little reunion." He waved his hand and I was dragged away, not before I saw a snivelling coward of a man drop down on his knees.

"Please lord! Spare my life! I know these lands, these people. I can guide you the fastest route to the Wall, I can show you the fastest and safest roads. I'm a scout, I can help you!"

"Alfric you snivelling beast!" I bellowed in rage. "When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry! I'll snap your scrawny neck! I'll smother you in oil then roast you like a pig! I'll-" A gag was placed around my mouth but I continued to hurl threats at the man who was permitted to stand.

"A strong woman, father. Are you sure we can't touch her?" The Saxon leader glanced to me, as if reconsidering before hitting his son with a strike to his throat, doubling him over. I smirked with amusement at the son's obvious pain. When I wriggle out of this, I will enjoy slitting their throats.

We had been walking for days and I was tired. I dragged my feet along, struggling to keep up but every time I lagged a step behind, I was roughly shoved forwards by one Saxon or another. Bastards. The lot of them. It was turning cold now and I had nothing but my day dress and loose slip over the top.

"I'm cold!" I yelled at the leader. "I want a cloak!" He ignored me. "I'll die from the frost if you don't keep me warm, see how much use to you I am when I'm dead!" Finally he relented.

"Get her a cloak." A thick fur cloak was slammed onto my shoulders and I glared at the man who had given it to me.

"Well, tie it together then." I commanded but he shot me a glare.

"You've got your cloak, now shut up."

"It's going to fall off though. Then you'll have to stop and pick it up. Since my hands are tied behind my back, I can't do it myself so you're going to have to do it for me." I arched an eyebrow, narrowed my eyes then clenched my jaw. The Saxon shifted uncomfortably before reaching out and lashing the ties together. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He scowled at me.

When we did finally stop, I lay down and fell asleep, not even bothering to demand food as the army burned every hut and room to the ground of the Roman estate. The fire didn't even phase me. I'll eat later. Right now I was too exhausted to even complain about the snow. If they insisted on dragging me along, I'll make it as difficult for them as I possibly could.

I was rudely awoken when someone kicked me, so I twisted then lashed out with my foot, stabbing them sharply in the stomach. "See how you like it." I snapped. "You were very rude, awakening a sleeping woman like that. Apologise at once!" My tone was so sharp and quick that the Saxon blinked.

"I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, fetch me something to eat." He paused. "Now!" He ran off. The Saxon leader looked at me with an amused gleam in his eye.

"I see you're at home ordering my men around."

"Since they have not half a brain between them to think of the basic requirements of my survival, I believe it necessary to conduct such commands myself." I lifted my chin in the air proudly. "Now, have one of your men untie me so that I can eat."

"How can I be sure that you will not try to escape?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like I can run through an entire _army_ of Saxons without being caught." The leader thought for a moment before nodding.

"Untie her." Praise Lord! The moment my hands were free I massaged the bruises carefully, prompting the blood to flow again. When the Saxon returned with my food, I sat up straighter.

"Thank you. Now, what is it you wanted?" He frowned at me so I sighed impatiently. "You obviously woke me up for a reason, now tell me what it is?" He frowned, scratching his head as he tried to remember.

"You will be leaving the main army to join my son. He will need your luck to capture a Roman family whose ransom will pay for the entire campaign." The Saxon leader answered then stood, walking forwards to join me. The other Saxons close by scuttled backwards. The man sat before me. "Eat. You must be hungry."

"No, my belly makes loud rumbling noises for fun." I scowled at him then practically engulfed the food into my mouth. He watched me, his head slightly turned but his eyes never left mine.

"Will you tell me your name now?"

"Food does not persuade me. I tend to be warmer towards kind men." I replied sardonically. "Before you say, I'm not interested in knowing yours."

"I shall tell you anyway." He declared quietly, glancing up at his son who appeared beside him. "I am Cerdic and this, this is my son. Cynric." I arched an eyebrow.

"What part of 'not interested' did you not understand?"

"Watch your tongue, heathen. You may be lucky but you do not require your tongue for such a charm." My other eyebrow shot up to join the other at Cynric.

"What makes you think that? For all you know, my endless stream of unparalleled wit and intelligence may be what keeps my lucky aura glowing. For which, I would need my tongue." Cynric growled at me and went as if to grab me but his father gripped his wrist and pushed him back.

"You're not to touch her. If you return and I find her harmed in anyway, I shall do the same to you." Smirking victoriously at Cynric, I chuckled.

"I think your father likes me more than you." The glare I received only made me laugh further. IN punishment, Cynric made me walk double time with his men, gripping my arm so tightly that I could feel the bruises beginning to bloom in an assortment of colours. "Let go of me you bastard, you're making my arm become more bruise than skin. Remember what your father said, he'll do to you what you do to me."

"Be quiet." He hissed but let go, electing to just push me. I kept my mouth shut after that, not wanting to push my luck. Which, as it seemed, was endless. On and on we marched, listening to a few whispers some of Cynric's men shared whenever they dared. Apparently we were following the escaped village and the Romans who had fled, who were also being led away by Arthur and his knights.

My knights.

If I played my cards right, I would be able to escape. Though with bound hands, I struggled to see how this would work. The trail soon turned from forest to rock, then from rock to ice as we descended over the mountain way onto a lake of solid ice. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a line of seven men.

Arthur. Lancelot. Dagonet. Bors. Gawain. Galahad and…Tristan.

Oh, there was also some woman I had never seen before, but I didn't care about her. I simply stared at my family as I longed to run to them. I had to be careful, this could end either with me back in Tristan's arms or dead with an arrow in my chest. I hoped for the former.

"Archer!" Cynric called and a bowman stepped forwards, his bow looking tiny in his bear like hands. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as he let the arrow fly, watching it soar through the air then land several feet away from the kngihts.

"We're out of range." One of the second-in-commands commented and Cynric turned a glare on him.

"I can see that." Then I saw the knights lifting their own bows. Bors and Tristan. Holding my breath, I prepared myself for the ultimate catch. Since my hands were bound, I'd have to rely on my teeth if I stood a chance of catching one. "Put the girl at the back, keep her out of sight." Cynric ordered and I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, now someone else can die before me.

The knights shot at the wings of the ranks, making the Saxons all cluster inwards, cowering away from the arrows. "Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks!" Cynric bellowed, obviously catching onto Arthur's intelligent plan. I smirked to myself, shuffling forwards slightly to peer around a Saxon's arm. I couldn't quite make out the knight's faces, but I saw Tristan's head tilt to the side with curiosity. As more arrows rained down from the sky, I swallowed nervously, listening to the ice groaning below our feet.

"Hold the ranks! Hold ranks! Hold or I'll kill you myself!" How motivating. Good job Cynric. Glancing up I saw Arthur draw his sword and back off, preparing for a full on attack. The ice has to break, even if it drags me down with it. I will not let these knights die! Though what could I do?

"Hold the ranks! The ice will not break with the witch here!" That seemed to give a little hope to the men as they continued to step forwards. I gulped, wondering what to do. I was useless. I couldn't reach any of my knives and there was no way I could break the ice myself.

When I heard a great battle cry, my head jerked up. "Dagonet!" I cried out in fear as I watched him rush forwards.

"Move! Kill him!" Cynric yelled as Dagonet began to hammer away at the ice. With a furious bellow I surged forwards, slamming my shoulder into the archer on my left then to the one on my right, thankful that the ice made it difficult for these men to stay upright. The arches toppled down, those remaining upright letting loose their bolts in wild directions. Someone grabbed my cloak and tried to pull me back but I arched my neck, wriggling free from the throat lash then managed to let the cloak fall free.

Spinning around I flicked up a foot as someone lunged for me, smacking them square on the nose before racing towards Dagonet who had noticed me but kept hammering away. I felt the ice jolt beneath me. Turning, I glared at the archers as they continued to aim at Dagonet. One let a bolt fly and I watched, counting the beats double time before opening my mouth and turning, clamping my teeth down so hard, the bolt splintered.

When I spat the bolt back out, the men all stared in fear and shock, moving away from the witch who used magic to catch bolts with her teeth. "Don't kill her, kill the knight! Kill him!" Cynric bellowed, pushing more men forwards.

"Katlyn! Jump!" Turning with my arms still tied behind my back, I ran uneasily over the ice, glancing to the large cracks as they split forwards, then leaped. I pressed my eyes shut, praying that I would make it. I heard the ice split and collapse inwardly around the army, whose weight was too much to hold after Dagonet's battering.

I felt his strong arms curl around me and we fell backwards with a grunt. "Dagonet!" I smiled with joy, beaming at him as I was all too happy to see him again. He smiled at me, laughing before remembering the ice. His face dropped.

Suddenly he was up and running, me swept up into his arms as the ice raced after us, splintering as I curled into Dagonet's chest, watching the ground before us. With a yell of determination Dagonet flung himself forwards, sliding along the ice with me clinging onto him and burying my face into his neck.

We slid for several metres before slowly gliding to a halt. No more cracks followed. Both of us looked at each other then to the ice flaps which shot upwards, opening the mouth of the water to the army and swallowing most of them down to the icy grave.

"Let's do that again!" I cheered, laughing with relief as hands suddenly grabbed us, lifting us both to our feet. A knife slashed through my hands and I turned on whoever it was, Gawain, then flung my arms around them.

"Blessed be heaven, hell and every other dammed place there ever was!" I stammered as I embraced Gawain as he laughed, lifting me up with a bright smile.

"You're back! Though not the way we expected." He said to me, pulling back then cupping my face, wiping away a tear which escaped me. I was so overjoyed to be back that I didn't know what to say. Galahad stepped forwards and embraced me, my head barely touching his chin.

"Galahad, you've grown tall!" I laughed, holding the side of his face as I gazed up at him with misty eyes.

"Where's my embrace and kiss?" Lancelot demanded, dragging me from Galahad who rolled his eyes, smiling all the same.

"As glad as we are to have you back, Katlyn, we need to move." Arthur said though he could not hide his smile. As I pulled away from Lancelot's embrace, I leaped on him, hearing his deep chuckle as he spun me around once then placed a hand on my back. "Hurry, all of you!" Though I burned to get to Tristan, I knew that we had to get out of there.

Arthur mounted his horse and lifted me up behind him, me looking back but Arthur was moving before my eyes could find Tristan's. The short gallop took us to the convoy where men, women and children all hurried as fast as they could to get away from the Saxons.

"Dagonet, are you hurt?" I called over to him as he rode up close to us. He shook his head.

"Thanks to you." I blushed, looking down.

"I did nothing."

"You pushed the archers aside and caught a bolt with your teeth. I think that counts as something." He replied when Arthur had stopped, letting me down. Dagonet leaned down as I reached up to him, smiling as he wrapped his cloak around me, the Saxon cloak having been ripped off.

He embraced me like a brother, placing a warm kiss on my brow. "You were gone longer than we thought."

"I learned the Romans were leaving. I was timing it so that I would arrive just before they left and you got your papers. I was going to leave with you all, so that I wouldn't have to worry about Romans ever again." I explained to him, resting my weary head on his shoulder. I was so tired, though I fought to stay awake. I wanted to see Tristan but he must have ridden ahead to scout.

"Well, we're glad you're back." Dagonet murmured gently to me. "I'll pass you over to Bors, I need to check on a boy who still needs healing."

"I'll help." I offered, sitting up but Dagonet touched my shoulder.

"Rest. You look like you've been through a lot these past few weeks." Weeks of walking, yes. My feet were killing me. I was never so glad to be riding. Dagonet passed me over to Bors, who bundled me into his cloak also, keeping me warm.

"There now. Soon you'll be tucked up in a warm bed. Rest that pretty little head of yours.

"Aye, aye Bors." I smiled, kissing his cheek which made him blush but hold onto me a little tighter with affection. Losing the battle of sleep, I felt my head roll back onto his shoulder, the gentle sway of the horse's gait soothing me into a relaxed state.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, I think you guys know what's coming so I'll just let you read on ;) Happy reading!**

* * *

The moment I woke up, I felt someone's arm shift. It was early dawn and there was a hand on my waist and a blanket draped over us both, though I could easily guess who it was. Sighing softly I turned over, my eyes remaining shut as I felt his nose touch mine.

When I opened my eyes, his were already looking into mine. Suddenly I felt overemotional, five years of repressed feelings spilling forth as my face crumbled, tears rising to my eyes. I let out a quiet sob, moving forwards and anchoring my arms around the scout as he did the same, whispering my name in my ear.

"Kat." He sounded as grateful as I was to be near each other again.

"Tristan." My voice shook far more than his did. I let my tears soak into his shoulder, unable to keep my smile from my face as Tristan pulled back, touching his thumb to my chin, his fingers then dancing over my face as he traced each feature and did not pull away. My hand curled around his face, brushing aside his messy hair to trace one of his tattoos. "God I've missed you." I whispered, keeping quiet in case there was anyone else around us still sleeping.

"And I you, Kat." He murmured softly. His voice made me shudder involuntarily. His eyes suddenly filled with hurt and I was shocked. "You said only a year."

"I know. A year was too little, I needed more time. I was waiting for the point where the Romans were leaving and so were you, so that I could go with you." I blushed deeply, looking down. "I mean, if you want me to go with you. Back to Sarmatia, that is. It's your decision." Tristan tapped my chin, telling me to look up. His eyes were filled with emotion, enough to make me crack.

"I want you with me wherever I go." The gentle tone soothed the tightness in my stomach and I sighed, relaxing into his warm embrace as tears of relief continued to fall down my cheeks with silver trails. I had missed him so much. More than I ever dared admit. When it was time to leave, Tristan lifted me up onto Nadia then took me scouting with him, his arms wrapped around me as his beard tickled the back of my neck as he rested his head against me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling at him. "I thought this was something you did alone?"

"I promised to teach you scouting, I'm teaching you scouting." He returned, smiling at me before continuing the gentle trot forwards. Suddenly I felt his hand rise up and his finger began to trace the scar on my back, making me tense. Sensing my unease, he chuckled. "Relax Kat, I like your scars." He whispered to me and I shivered slightly. "They remind me how brave you air." I flushed deeply.

"I'm hardly brave. I cried like a baby that time I was hit by a knife." I felt his hand lower to my waist then it slid around to my stomach, pulling me closer to him as his lips brushed against my ear. My stomach lurched violently with a swift burning that left me gasping slightly for air though I hid it from Tristan as best I could.

"You stood in the way for me, now that is bravery." Saying nothing further Tristan pointed various things out and explained them to me, the tracks and their meanings before doubling back and showing me how to listen correctly and decipher everything of importance. We weren't being followed, which eased the pressure off Arthur a little.

All the time we travelled, I was never far from Tristan. It felt right being back by his side, like the missing piece sliding into place. He very rarely let me go from his arms. Most of the time I couldn't keep from smiling. It was good to back in the knights' company. Lancelot and his suggestive mannerism, Galahad and his sweet joy of having his sister back, Dagonet and his protective eye glancing over from time to time, it was perfect. Even with an entire army of Saxons at our backs, I still felt at ease.

One thing I did know, I was going to stand and fight. The woman who had stood beside Arthur at the lake turned out to be Guinevere. She was a strong warrior, far more accomplished than I, though she insisted she had never seen anyone catch a bolt, or even a dagger, with their teeth before. I was all to glad to give her a demonstration.

She laughed as I gave her a fancy curtsey, knife caught between my teeth which Galahad had launched at me. Tossing it back to him I sat by her side, glancing around before lowering my voice. "You and your people will be fighting against the Saxonns, correct?"

"We will." She nodded her head, looking over to Arthur who was speaking with Tristan. "Even if others will not."

"I will stand." She looked at me with surprise.

"But you're not a warrior." This was true but I was going to fight nonetheless.

"I know, but those filthy parasites killed most of the village that had sheltered me for five years. I want revenge." I told her darkly. "I want them to pay for staining this land with our own blood. I want to take a dagger and lodge it into Cerdic's eye." Looking at Guinevere I lifted my chin proudly. "I'm no warrior but, I know how to fight. More importantly, I know how to kill and I'm not afraid to do it." Slowly she smiled, a soft, deadly smile that I sometimes wore.

"If you'd stand by my side, my people will gladly welcome you to our ranks." She said to me then placed her long fingered hand on my shoulder. "I'd feel better with a throw like yours watching my back." I smirked then nodded my head, looking up to Tristan who glanced my way, meeting my gaze. How was I going to tell him?

The moment the knights got back they were to be discharged. I couldn't ask them to stay but I could ask them to wait for me. I would ride to the port and catch up with them before they departed. "Perhaps you could persuade Arthur to fight with us?" Guinevere suggested. "This is his land too, after all."

"Only partially." I answered, my eyes wandering lovingly over each and every knight. "These men have fought for fifteen years. They've bled and battled for this country which is not their own, they have watched their brothers die. I couldn't ask them to fight a single day more than they had to. I couldn't. They deserve their freedom." I looked to Guinevere with a stern eye. "But mine was given to me, now I'm going to fight to defend it." Standing I brushed myself of then walked into the trees a little for some fresh air.

I didn't know how I was going to tell the others that I intended to stay and fight. Let alone Tristan, Tristan would probably tie me up, strap me to Nadia then force me onto the ship rather than leave me behind to fight. Stooping down I picked up a small stone, tossing it up into the air before catching it again as I walked.

Several times I repeated this, frowning deep in thought before I noticed that the stone hadn't returned to my hand. I looked down at my empty palm, then to the fist which had caught the stone for me. "You shouldn't be so far from camp." Tristan told me simply. "All kinds of monsters prowl these woods."

"Like you do, scout?" I answered simply, smirking slightly as he chuckled, dropping the stone to the ground.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." He rolled his eyes.

"What have I told you about such a dangerous occupation?" Blinking at him in shock I smacked his arm.

"I am a woman, therefore I think all the time, so in short, I am very good at thinking. Thinking is what I do best." I retorted proudly, lifting my chin. Nodding his head disbelievingly, Tristan suddenly stepped close to me, making me back into a tree and my heart gave a little jolt as my eyes widened slightly, my stomach giving a sharp twist.

"So what are you thinking about now?" Damn, he had me cornered. All thoughts had flown from my head. Quick Katlyn, think!

"Bees." I blurted, making him frown at me. "You know, how I haven't seen bees for a long time and I can't wait for spring to come because the bees will return with the flowers and the flowers will bring butterflies and butterflies will mean lambs and lambs will bring…food?" Tristan chuckled richly at me, reaching out and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You are still a terrible liar." He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing and I shuddered slightly, closing my eyes as I felt his body shift even closer. I was losing air, which was not good. My chest had constricted so tightly that I struggled to breath.

"And you're still a filthy one." Retorting quickly I shoved at his chest, albeit it made no difference. I was weak compared to him. "One with alarmingly poor manners and next to no sensitivity." He arched an eyebrow at me. "So in short, you're a terrible excuse for a human being."

"And you're a thieving little wench, your point is?"

"You're despicable." I growled at him.

"I'm despicable? I seem to remember you being the one to enchant me with your witchy powers." Pursing my lips I folded my arms across my chest as I glowered up at him, irked by his lack of manners or propriety.

"You're the moron who killed a Roman Captain for slapping me!"

"Twice." He reminded me. "So he deserved it." Shifting I tried to rise up on my toes to make myself look taller.

"But it proved your lack of intelligence."

"Says the woman who was terrified of horses."

"Was! Was terrified! I love horses again. Anyway, how does that constitute as an argument to your lack of intelligence?"

"It doesn't. I'm merely pointing out obvious facts."

"You're a cad!" He smirked at me, proud that he had riled me up so that I was bristling like a coiled snake. "You stubborn, cold hearted, rude, impudent, vain, boar headed-" Tristan dropped his head to mine and kissed me.

He kissed me. Tristan kissed me. He kissed me! What was I supposed to do? He's kissing me, what do I do? Kiss him back? But…oh screw it.

My hands unfolded from my chest and slid up to his face, tangling my fingers into his hair to pull him further down to me. Although he was much taller, he seemed to have no problem reaching my lips. His were hard and demanding against mine, which only further encouraged me to fight back.

When his hands went to my waist and gripped me tightly I gasped quietly, feeling him lift me up and press my back into the rough bark of the tree so that I was at a more even height. My legs wound around him naturally and gripped on powerfully, drawing him closer as one hand dropped to smooth back the layers of my skirts, exposing a thigh. I whimpered from the touch, feeling electricity spark up my leg and to my gut as I bit down on his lower lip, tugging it towards me which earned a roughened growl, exhilarating my already racing heart.

When I felt his tongue slide against my lips, I shuddered deeply then opened my mouth a little wider, letting his taste fill me entirely as my eyes remained firmly shut. There was no way I was cracking first.

After what felt like decades, Tristan pulled his head away and I gasped for breath the same time he turned his attention to my neck, nipping at the soft exposure of my skin as my hands gripped into his cloak tightly. Once his caress slowed to a halt he rested his head in the grove of my neck, still holding me against the bark of the tree. Then he let me down.

My eyes snapped up to his, my mind still reeling from the sensations that still tingled on my tongue and skin. His hand slid around my neck, lowering his head to kiss my brow before resting his head there. "You have…no idea…how long I've waited…for that." He whispered a little breathlessly. A hand found my own and he lifted it to his chest, where I could feel his heart hammering just as quickly as mine.

I couldn't tell him. Not now. Not after that. He'd never let me go and I'll let him force me to stay by his side. He'd make me change my mind. I couldn't tell him I was going to stay and fight. Silently I leaned into him, unsure of what to do. My people needed me now, they needed me to fight. This was my home, my country. I couldn't ask Tristan to stand and fight for it again but I could take his place. I'd fight, kill a few Saxons, win the battle then hurry back to join him again. I'd come back to him. "Say something." He whispered to me. I looked up at him, blinking innocently before smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for _you_ to do that." Without hesitation he had his lips sealed to mine once more. I moaned aloud as he lifted me up then set me on the snow filled ground, one hand holding my head as he lay over me, unable to hold anything back as I welcomed his lip's embrace with a heated fire of desire that I had hidden away for too many years. I loved Tristan, so much that it _hurt_. I'd fallen in love with my best friend and now he was mine. Mine and mine alone. I dare any Saxon, Roman or Woad to even _try_ to take him away from me. Tristan may be intimidating and terrifying as a warrior, but it was nothing compared to the wrath and fury of a women. Especially me.

"Katlyn..." He whispered my name and I groaned at the sound, his tongue touching mine as he pulled back slightly. "We need to stop."

"No." I argued determinedly, pulling him back to me though I was trembling from the cold snow, my legs, backside and torso beginning to go numb.

"Kat, not like this." Tristan murmured to me, turning his face into my neck so that I couldn't reach his lips. "Not here."

"Tristan..." I whimpered and I swear, he shuddered at the sound. So, it appears I am not the only one who is affected so dramatically. You are in very deep trouble now, scout.

"Kat, you're freezing." He frowned when his hand touched my own, feeling its icy skin then quickly picked me up. I huddled into him, his arms easily carrying me as he strode back to Nadia who was contently standing a few paces away.

"Tristan." I murmured his name and he inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

"Don't do that Kat, don't try and tempt me." Smirking I leaned forwards and gave him his own medicine. I pressed my lips to his ear, nibbling as I spoke.

"Why not Tristan?" I asked in a winsome voice and he growled, making me chuckle as he let go of my legs to grip my face and pull my lips to his. He was tender, however, calm and gentle as he kissed me with a slow passion that only fuelled my desire further. Though I trembled from the cold and from Tristan's touch, I felt happily warm inside. A large bubble of peace swelled within my chest and I sighed softly into him, allowing his rather experienced lips to guide mine, though I was hardly a novice. Perhaps all that training was not for naught after all. Tristan seemed to like it when I met his tongue with my own and I would gently tease until he gave a low, rumbling growl from his chest.

Without warning he threw me up into Nadia's saddle, forcing me to grab onto her mane as Tristan pulled himself up behind me, arms sliding around me to pick up his reins. "Now behave yourself." He whispered to me and I turned a wicked smile on him.

"What if I do not?" I challenged mischievously and he smirked, leaning a little closer as one hand dropped to my stomach and kneaded me possessively, causing me to close my eyes and lean back into him wantonly.

"I am sure I can find a befitting punishment, you witchy woman."


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay! They finally kissed! WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! Haha, glad you're all happy too. Onwards and upwards now!**

* * *

As the wagons rolled in, I hid from view, cautious of the Romans who seemed to be everywhere. If just one of them got a look into my eyes then I was done for. There was nothing the knights or even Arthur could do to save me.

So, with my hood lowered over my face, I swiftly dropped out of the wagon as it rolled into the fort, snaking my way inside before slipping out of sight. If all went well, I could find my way into the knights' barracks without anyone noticing, however there was one place that I needed to go first. I think it was about time Belinda and I had a little _chat_ about a few things.

Silent as an owl I stole through the streets, creeping quietly until I was at the healers'. Without pause I climbed in through a window in the lower quarter then dropped to the ground, going still for a moment to make sure that no one was around before heading through the hallways to find Belinda. Seeing a pair of novice healers coming up to me, I faked a limp and gripped my side, grunting with pretend pain. Their eyes widened when they saw me and I gave a little smirk as they squeaked. "Sir! Can we help? Where are you wounded."

"I need Belinda. Send Belinda to me." Though there was a chance that she might have left, the girls nodded their heads, easing my flicker of concern swiftly.

"I shall fetch her, you take him to the healing room over there." The taller of the two commanded then rushed off. The girl offered me her weight as support so I used it, hobbling along until she swung open the door then placed me on the table, helping me to sit as I growled as if in great agony.

"Is there something I can do, sir? Shall I remove your hood?" I swatted her hands away.

"No, I require only Belinda. Where is she?" The girl swallowed nervously then gave a shaky smile. Sweet soul, bless her.

"She will be here any moment, sir, I promise. Are you sure I cannot give you something for the pain?" I shook my head simply.

"No, I shall manage until Belinda arrives." She came a minute or two later, rushing inside to see the apparently mysterious and roguishly handsome man who spoke with a mellow and alluring voice.

"Out, both of you!" She commanded. I noticed her belly was fairly rounded and she constantly had one hand resting over the bump though there was no ring on her finger to signify marriage. It appears I shall have to keep my maiming for another time. She is lucky that I would not consider causing possible harm to her innocent child. Belinda slammed the door shut behind the two flighty girls then smiled seductively as she turned, tilting her head to the side. "I hear you asked for me personally? Are there other services that you require other than your wounds?" I gave a low growl then stood up, taking an easy step forwards and her face paled slightly when she saw I was not really wounded.

"Hello Belinda." I said in a sickeningly soft voice, smirking under my hood as the woman gasped then whirled around, reaching for the door but I darted forwards quick as a snake. I slammed one hand into the door to keep it shut as Belinda turned around, beginning to scream but I held a knife to her throat, forcing her to silence herself as she began to tremble. "Did you miss me?" I asked as I slowly turned the key in the lock then slipped it into my pocket, reaching up a hand to then draw back my hood.

"Please...please do not hurt me...my child, think of my child!" I was disgusted how quickly she used her child as a shield to protect herself from harm.

"You destroyed my very happy life here, little Belinda, do you know how many days I have spend mourning the loss of my brothers and the man that I loved? Can you guess?"

"Please!" She sobbed again and I dug my blade a little further into her neck, forcing her to lean backwards as a slim line of blood trickled down her neck. Seeing her so blatantly terrified, I could not help but smirk.

"I should cut out your tongue for the lies you spoke that ruined me. Or perhaps scar your face so that men will find you less attractive." I leaned forwards and whispered threateningly. "Or maybe I should simply kill you know and have done with it. It'll be very swift, the blow, you'd hardly feel it though the pain of chocking on your own blood will be far worse. Which would you prefer me to do? I shall let you choose." Belinda wept freely, slowly sinking to her knees and I allowed her the movement, my blade following her until she gripped my cloak in her hands.

"I beg of you have mercy! Please! Please do not harm me, I need my life as well as my tongue..."

"Face it is then." I replied then moved my blade but she sobbed harder just as I pressed my knife against her dainty lips.

"No!" Arching an eyebrow at her she sniffed, trying to get herself back under control.

"If you spare me from all harm, I swear that I shall never speak ill of you or anyone else again. I shall be good and chaste, I swear!" Considering her offer, I pursed my lips.

"Why should I give you mercy when you awarded me none?" She blinked as tears continued to streak down her face, still gripping onto my cloak in her white as snow hands.

"Because you are good and noble, so very noble and kind. You are a true angel, my lady, one of grace and eloquence, I beg of you, release me and you shall never see me again. I will leave here, I swear. I swear..." I stopped her sickening voice by cutting into her lip slightly, enough to draw blood and she retched slightly at the taste of her own blood.

"If you are not gone by first light tomorrow, it shall be death for you both." I looked down at her swollen belly and she nodded her head quickly, understanding.

"I promise I shall go. You will never hear me again, nor see me anywhere near here. You have my word as a healer, I shall leave." Nodding my head I stepped back.

"Then go. Allow me not to see you before first light, or I may change my mind about your sentence of exile." With a flick of my wrist I tossed the key at her knees and she grabbed it, dropping it several times in her haste to get away but eventually, fumbling with the lock, she sprang free and ran for all she was worth, leaving me to pull up my hood then disappeared into the darkening light.

I climbed up a building, keeping low and my hood down as I glanced around, checking to see that no one was looking before slinking my way over the top like an alley cat, keeping perfect balance before leaping onto the next, lowering myself down so that I was flat against the roof. Pausing for breath, I listened before getting up and running in a low crouch, leaping onto the next building and climbing higher before jumping onto the barracks.

My fingers gripped onto the window ledge, hissing slightly from the effort of holding myself up before squeezing through. Once I was inside I rolled quietly, glancing left and right before standing. I heard the patter of a serving girl approaching so I slipped behind a pillar, watching her pass before following behind.

I smirked. The girl never even noticed I was barely four paces behind her. When she descended down some stairs I stopped, listening carefully before continuing on my way. I knew this place like the back of my hand. It had not changed one bit in my absence so my journey to Tristan's room was easily made.

Sliding inside, I inhaled then let out my deep breath, relaxing. He was not back yet, so I made myself comfortable. I took off my shoes, untied my cloak and draped it on the back of the chair, reaching for my belt which I then unbuckled, dropping my assorted knives into the same chair.

When the door clicked softly open I turned my head, watching Tristan as he entered. He glanced me over the shut the door, locking it behind him. "The Saxons are at the wall." Already? They moved faster than I remembered. Perhaps I really was slowing them down. "They'll attack tomorrow." I nodded my head, looking away. "You look tired." He said to me as he discarded his armour, cloak and weapons and set them neatly aside. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head then looked his way as he approached me, closing my eyes and resting my hands against his chest, fiddling with the collar of his jacket.

Gently I reached up and touched my lips to his, brushing my tongue against him as he sighed, leaning into me. His hands found my waist and pulled me closer with a tender touch, one hand rising to brush against my face. Without questioning myself I lifted my hands and began to slide my sleeves from my shoulders.

Sensing my movement Tristan covered my hands with his. "Wait." He pulled back his head. "We don't have to go that far." I nodded my head.

"I know." I murmured to him, looking directly into his eyes without fear. "But we don't know what will happen tomorrow. So all we might have is tonight. I want to make it count." Sliding my hands from underneath his I reached behind me and untied the laces of my dress. "I'm not afraid." I told him boldly, dropping the now loose ties then placed my hands over his. "Are you?" Slowly I began to slide his hands down over my shoulders, pulling my dress down until my shoulders and collarbone was exposed to him.

Without hesitating I took his jacket in my fingers and slid it from him, rising up onto my toes to meet his mouth halfway as he shrugged it off, me now tugging at his shirt until it pulled free and in my desperation and need for him, I tore it. He growled at me but I merely growled back, ripping his shirt further before it lay discarded in several remains on the floor. His lips were warm and tender against mine with growing passion, pushing me further and further as our hearts began to kindle with a blazing flame.

I ran my hands over his muscular chest, tracing the scars as he reached behind me and did the same, a finger following the grove back and forth until he gripped my waist and lifted me up, carrying me over to his bed. My lips danced over his face and shoulder as he carried me but as he set me down his hands tugged further on my dress, pulling it down and his head then rested against my chest, kissing my skin and running his tongue in the grove of my breasts as I arched into him, moaning softly as heat flooded through me.

I had lost count how many times I had lain on that bed before but never like this, with Tristan's hot mouth kissing ever bare inch of skin he could reach, his hands sliding up my skirts as their roughened touch tickled my legs in a firm but not too powerful a grip as I reached around him and tugged at the laces of my boots but Tristan pulled back, kissing my calf as he slowly slid my boot away then did the same to the other, his tantalising lips leaving light trails down my right leg as he slowly rose higher, becoming more daring as I threw back my head and gasped as my skin tingled absolutely everywhere.

Somewhere along the line he discarded his boots and my dress soon became a crumbled mess around my torso which Tristan managed to drag from me to leave me completely bare before him. His eyes gazed over me and I never felt more beautiful than in that moment as Tristan drank in every detail of my body before ducking down and kissing my stomach as I nipped at his collarbone, digging in my teeth until he sent me a roughish growl, jerking back his shoulder to free himself then quickly returned the attack, biting on the tender flesh of my neck before easing away the slight pain with his firm kisses.

I knew that at first it would hurt, but I was prepared for it and Tristan was gentle with me in the beginning, taking care of me like he'd always done. That night I was no longer a virgin lover. I was a lover of blinded heat and passion, of kindled fire and burning ecstasy that left me gasping for air with flamed skin. I prayed that the legends were true, that I was truly a lucky charm.

Because Tristan had captured me entirely.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the delay, been busy doing stuff for music department at school, but now I have a few minutes, I'll post next chapter up for you! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I awoke to Tristan stroking the grove of my throat gently, his arms wrapped around me. He had often watched me sleep before so it was not new to me. What was new, however, was the noticeable lack of clothing. Remembering last night, I blushed deeply, making him chuckle.

"You weren't blushing last night."

" _You_ were distracting me last night." I replied simply, turning around to face him, our fingers entwining. "So, what now?"

"What now?" He repeated. "Now you and I are going to do this every night for the rest of our lives." I smirked at him.

"You can try but I doubt you'll be able to keep up." Rising up onto his elbow he looked down at me.

"I think I can manage. Besides, you're less experienced than I am."

"I was trained, remember? I bet you've never done half the things we did last night before you lay with me." He paused, thought back then smirked.

"True." I giggled quietly, smiling as he leaned down and kissed me. I lifted my head to him, closing my eyes against his lashes then pulled back.

"We should get moving. Arthur will want to leave soon."

"Will you ride with me?"

"Actually, I was going to go to the healers, help them pack away. I want to see Antonius before I go. He still owes me wages." Though I still had Arthur's gold in the toes of my boots. It was a necessary lie. "I'll catch you up on the road."

"We'll be riding horses with wagons." He frowned at me. "We might get too far ahead."

"The wagons will slow you down and I'll ask Jols to leave a horse behind for me. Don't worry, I'm still independent and can look after myself. It's the people on the other side of the wall I'm worried about, not those this side." I told him, leaning over so that he rested against the pillows and I lay against his chest. "It won't take long."

"I'll wait with you." I scowled at him. He was being difficult.

"You're expected to ride with Arthur and the Roman family."

"I'll still wait."

"Tristan." I warned him. "It's _expected_ of you. You owe it to Arthur to be there when you all break off. You can't wait for me." Lifting my head, my hair fell like a blanket around my face. "I'll be faster if I just get on with things. I promise." He seemed reluctant but nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright." Smiling softly I kissed him, pouring my love into him before pulling away. "Stay safe." I scoffed.

"That old man doesn't scare me." I replied, sliding free before getting dressed. He watched me for a moment before getting up and doing the same. I tossed him his shirt then smirked. "By the way, you talk in your sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"You still sing."

"Ah, but I'm better at it now." I replied, lifting a finger to wave it at him. "I've been practising." He laughed quietly, shaking his head as he pulled on his boots. Giving him one last look I slipped through the door then sighed, lowering my head in shame. I hated lying to him but it was the only way to serve both my head and my heart. If the battle looked to be going ill, I would flee. Yes, I would berate myself for being a coward but I couldn't leave Tristan. Not for all the world.

I did as I had said I would, asked Jols to leave a horse for me which he agreed to, then disappeared from the fort, joining Guinevere and her Woads. They all looked at me with different looks. Some with confusion, some with respect and others with little expectation.

Welcoming me with a smile, Guinevere handed me some new clothes. "This will make it easier for you to move. It was the garb worn by all the other Woads. I accepted the breeches, sliding into them but I refused to wear practically nothing to cover my chest. To make things easier for me, I took a knife and slashed through my skirts, shortening them so that they stopped halfway up my thigh then ripped off the sleeves, the dark brown material working rather well with the breeches. Then I strapped my knives back around my waist.

Guinevere offered me a choice of other weapons but knives were all I knew how to wield well, so I stuck with them. Then came the wait. Although everyone else was painted up, I didn't want to wear the blue paint as I knew it took forever to wash off.

I stood close to Guinevere, glancing her way as she stood, perfectly at ease. Arthur stood on a distant hill, mounted atop his horse and fully equipped for battle, carrying the golden eagle in his right hand. He looked kingly. I always knew he would one day make a great leader.

The lines of archers walked up to stand behind us as the Saxons began to filter through, the scouts. I drew in a steady breath, strangely calm at the pause before the plunge. My heart seemed to beat like a war drum, steady and strong.

Then I heard the horses. Not one but many. Frowning I took a step forwards, lifting my head to see through the smoke. I just about made out the shapes of several horses with armoured men astride them. "No!" I whispered, clenching my fists tightly. "They…they should have left!"

"They came back to fight for their freedom." Guinevere told me, pulling me gently back but I whirled around, glaring at her intently, making her shrink back.

"They've already fought for their freedom. They won it through fifteen years of hard labour, sweat and blood." When I get my hands on Tristan, I'm going to choke him! Swallowing, I listened to the panicked cries of the scouts as they tried to figure out what was happening. When their backs were turned, Guinevere signalled the others then led the flight of arrows, loosening her bowstring to let it fly.

The rain fell upon the exposed Saxons, who had initially turned to defend themselves from Arthur. Now they turned to defend from us. With their backs once again exposed, Arthur led his men forwards, swinging his sword which glistened brighter against the dark contrast of blood.

"When do we move?" I asked.

"When the army moves." She replied simply. "Then we'll get to see those fast hands of yours work." Looking down at my fingers I wriggled them before clenching them together, keeping them warm. I hated the waiting but it was all part of battle. Waiting for your enemy. Waiting for the first blow to be made. Waiting to see who lived and who died. Just waiting.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard the steady beat of stomping feet churning through the grass. The Saxons. Instantly I flipped two knives into my hands, working the handles as I shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. I narrowed my eyes. I knew exactly who I wanted to stick my blade into.

Cerdic.

The army split off into two groups and I glanced behind as a Woad rushed by with a lighted torch, the arrows now carrying their flames brightly. Guinevere lifted her bow and the others followed her lead, waiting as she counted down in her head. Then she let go. Bright stars fell from the sky and I watched them hiss through the air, dark smoke trails following behind.

When each arrow struck the river of pitch, I smirked as the bright plume of fire leaped up and swallowed all in its path, racing along the bank and cutting off the small battalion from the main army. Then Guinevere charged with a loud roar.

Joining the battle cry I swept forwards, legs carrying me swiftly as the Saxons charged at us. Among the strange, bearded faces I saw Cynric. Instantly my eyes narrowed as I focussed on him. As the heavy looking shields loomed closer, I leaped up, slamming a foot into one then used it to lift me off the ground, flipping over my head with one foot pointed down to the earth as I fell gracefully. The circus taught me many useful things.

My blades slashed into the Saxons neck before I turned, ducking under an axe then stabbed four times in quick succession into his gut, sliding my last blow up before twisting, jerking out of the way of a spear to place my knee down and snap it in half, flipping a dagger up in the air to change grips, slash the arm then slice through the neck, severing the vocal cords.

Being small was suddenly incredibly useful to me, as was my talent at evasiveness. I was in and out of battles like a shadow, taking down targets faster than the eye could blink. These Saxons were big and powerful, so if one landed a blow I knew I would be done for.

The battle ground evened out as I prowled around a Saxon who was facing me, already splattered with blood, both his own and others. It made my anger burn brighter. He ran at me with a yell so I hopped out of the way, ducking as he wrenched an arm around, wielding an axe.

I tried to dart forwards and nick his arm but he leaped away, turning then slammed his elbow into my face, causing me to yelp then hit the ground. Instantly I was rolled, tucking in my arms as the heavy bladed axe came descending towards me. "Didn't your mother ever tell you…?" I grunted, continuing to roll as he came after me. Twisting, I anchored down my hands then slammed both feet into this groin, earning a howl of pain from him.

Leaping to my feet my blade slid across his neck. "It's wrong to hurt women." Spinning around I dived back into the fight. The Saxons seemed to be losing this battle, with Arthur leading the powerful charge against them. I knew that I was tiring quickly now, I had not the stamina of these seasoned warriors so I kept my movements small, avoiding being hit before going for a single killing blow with my knives.

Turning around I saw a group of women being thrown down by three Saxons, feet pressed into their chests to hold them down. Instantly I threw both blades in my hands then launched another, grimacing slightly. The three Saxons fell down and the women all leaped back to their feet to continue fighting.

Utterly exhausted, I looked around, making sure I was not being threatened as I recovered some breath. Then I spotted Guinevere and Lancelot. He had saved her life, blocking Cynric's blow with both his blades then kicked him back. My attention was drawn elsewhere as a Saxon ran at me with a boar like cry so I rolled onto the floor, using my body to trip him up then turned, grabbing an arrow that stuck out the ground before stabbing it deep into his chest. Again I searched for Lancelot.

His back was turned to Cynric, who was on his knees, reaching for a…crossbow. The coward! He couldn't even face Lancelot in honourable battle! Racing forwards, I found the strength from somewhere to push my way through, twin knives slicing a path clear for me to hurry towards where Cynric lifted the weapon and aimed at Lancelot as he turned around.

It happened so fast that I wasn't entirely sure what progressed. I had cried out in an unearthly scream to warn Lancelot, making him look around to me but Cynric had fired the bolt. I was close, close enough, so I just leaped without thinking, stretching myself to get to the bolt before it hit Lancelot. Though the crossbow was a powerful weapon and fired bolts faster than bows shot arrows, somehow I managed to put myself in front of Lancelot.

With the force of something ripping through my teeth I spun to the ground, dropping down with exhaustion as Lancelot flung his blade with an angered bellow, lodging it into Cynric's chest. I heard Lancelot leap over me with his other sword in hand before taking off Cynric's head with one, clean strike. I continued to shiver, blood dripping from my wound.

"Kat! Kat look at me." Lancelot grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into his arms, kneeling down on the blood soaked earth. I blinked up at him, bolt clenched tightly in my teeth as the cut on my jaw bled smoothly, warming the cold skin of my neck. "Thank the gods, you're alright." He sighed with relief as I spat out the bolt.

"Ouch." I mumbled. "Lancelot? I'm tired." He smiled down at me, glancing up to make sure no one was going to attack us.

"You need to get off the battlefield. Tristan nearly had a fit when he realised you had lied to him." I smirked.

"Annoying Tristan is what I do best." A Saxon's roar filled my ears so I grabbed a knife and flung it, slightly awkwardly as I was still in Lancelot's arms but it hit its mark. "But I'm not done here. I'm not leaving until this battle is over." Standing shakily on my feet Lancelot gripped my arm, supporting me. "Go get your swords, you'll need them." I told him affectionately then hurried off to find Tristan.

I saw Nadia not far off, so I ran to her side, grabbing her reins as she reared in fear at a Saxon, who was trying to mount her. "She's not available for plunder!" I roared, stabbing him in the back then pulled Nadia's head down to me, hushing her gently. "Hush now, there, you remember me? It's Kat. You know me." At the familiar sound of my voice she calmed down, pushing her nose into my hair to sniff me softly. "Where's Tristan, can you show me?" The great horse lifted her head, flicking her ears about as if she knew what I was asking.

With her distracted I tried to mount up but she moved away from me, snorting before pushing me roughly away with her nose. "Hey! I need to find Tristan!" I began to complain but stopped when I saw where she was pushing me towards. Tristan. Frowning at her she gave me an innocent look. "This conversation is not over." I stated flatly then ran to Tristan, who was attempting to battle Cerdic.

The fight was going poorly. Although Tristan was one of the best swordsmen the fort had ever seen, Cerdic had no qualms with using his superior Saxon strength and degree of skill against Tristan's flawless art. Both were skilled, both were deadly, one was proving more effective than the other. My eyes widened in horror as Tristan was forced to his knees, Cerdic picking up his blade as he held Tristan's arm. No!

Without alerting him to my approach I leaped up onto Cerdic's back, snarling as I gripped my dagger tightly in my hand then went to ram it into his throat. Upon pure reflex I was thrown over his shoulder, breaking my grip as he then kicked Tristan aside and turned to me. I rose to my feet, gripping my measly little knife in my hand as Cerdic snorted.

"So, maybe you truly are a witch."

"I've been commented on my mysterious witchy powers before." I replied crudely. "Though I only seem to be able to infuriate people with them."

"When this battle is over, you will remain my conquest." Cerdic assured me. "Magic or not, you will make a fine prize to my collection." My eyes narrowed dangerously at him, sickened at the thought of being a prize. Tristan tried to move over to my side, weaponless save for his sword but three armed Saxons got in front of him. My eyes widened again.

"Ah, your lover, I presume?" Cerdic questioned, seeing my look. "Don't worry. After a while, you'll hardly miss him." With an angered growl I tossed my knife at him with a fine flick of my wrist. He lifted his blade, barely deflecting it as I reached for another then threw that one two, a third soon following. I was pushing him back with my throws, his heavy sword only just managing to protect him but one clipped past, slicing into his face as he jerked his head out of the way.

Blood dribbled down this cheek and into his mouth, giving him an even more sickening look. With him distracted I flung a blade at Tristan's attackers, taking one down for him before running at Cerdic, preparing for the first move I knew he would make. All Saxons did the same, they tried to swing at a sloped angle, which made it easy for me to slip under and catch him in the ribs, his heavy coat and metal proving hard to pierce through but I drew some blood, at least.

When he whirled around, I ducked again then twisted, spinning around off my foot to keep behind him, confusing him as to swing wildly, his breaths becoming greater and more ragged. He was tiring, only so was I. I could barely keep ahead of him. Swallowing the large lump in my throat I turned and kicked up my legs, gaining as much power into the kick as I could to draw Tristan's sword from one of his grasps. I did not want the weapon but Tristan needed it, as he was facing more and more Saxons with only his bare hands and a small knife.

The blade sank deep into the earth and Cerdic looked at it before turning to me. "You are not a warrior."

"No, but I am a killer." I answered smoothly, surprisingly calm considering I was bleeding from a slim cut on my arm and my jaw. "And I certainly have no remorse in bringing about your death."

"Is it because I killed everyone in your village?" Not giving him an answer, I rolled forwards, missing his blade then stabbed him in the leg, making him cry out in agony then leap away from me, limping as I rolled forwards again, drawing one of my few remaining blades to face the Saxon who had lunged for me then cut into his face with two, firm strikes, finishing him off.

I had barely turned when I saw the blade spinning towards me. Out of pure reflex, I caught it in my hand before smirking at Cerdic, whose skin paled and his mouth dropped open in shock. "It's true…"

"Yes. It is." I replied smugly then threw the blade back at him, lodging it in his shoulder, which made him jerk backwards. Tristan turned, catching my eye and we both paused, sensing the anger between the both of us. I was furious with him. How dare he put himself in danger when he should be sailing home? I was going to kill him myself!

His raging eyes left mine as he turned to Cerdic, who had flung himself at him. I skipped and jumped to the side, avoiding several axes and broadswords before elegantly spinning, cutting into each man as I went before stopping, panting for breath as my chest burned with a tight bond clenching around me, limiting my breath intake. How do the others make it seem so easy?

Several other Woad warriors came to my aid, finishing off my opponents to leave me free to reach Tristan. The scout was protecting a wounded Woad with his body, once again on his knees as he lifted his sword, blocking Cerdic's blow before the Saxon kicked him down, landing on top of the Woad who screamed in pain. I had to act fast, to save both Tristan and the Woad. Drawing my last knife, I ran forwards. Cerdic, with rage engulfing his eyes, lifted his sword uneasily, struggling under its weight to land it on Tristan who was only just rolling onto his back to look up.

Knife tightly in my grip, I called out, face contorting with fury as I leaped over Tristan, standing in front of him then drove my knife forwards whilst gripping onto Cerdic's hair. The blade cut through his windpipe, oozing blood into his lungs which he choked back up as he sank to his knees. My eyes looked down at him coldly, my lips drawn into a hard line as I continued to grip his hair.

He tried to speak but he couldn't form any words, blood gushing from the wound and from his mouth as I jerked my hand backwards, pushing him away before watching him fall. He was dead. The battle was won. Sighing with relief I looked down, taking a moment to compose myself before turning. I met the face of a furious scout.

"I should have known you would be here." He snarled at me, taking my shoulders in a grip that made me twitch from the pain. "You lied to me."

"When has that ever bothered you before?" I spat back. "You're the greater fool! You should have stayed away and gone to the ship! You were meant to go home! Not come back!" My tone was just as dangerous as his. "You earned your freedom after fifteen years of fighting, yet you come back for more?"

"We are warriors, it is what we do!" Tristan's voice rose and for a moment, I was shocked. Tristan never shouted. I had never heard his voice go louder than a growl before. It frightened me but I didn't let it show. "Our loyalty to Arthur brought us back, we couldn't leave him to die. There's nothing you can do to change that!"

"You stubborn imbecile! You could have died here! Cerdic had you on your _knees_ for God's sake!"

"The one more likely to have died here was you, woman! You've never been in battle before, you're lucky to be alive!" My eyes flashed dangerously as our voices continued to rise, barely audible over the last screams and clashes of war around us. "If you hadn't been so idiotic, there would have been no reason for me to be distracted whilst fighting!"

"I never asked you to come back, I was doing what was right for my country! These are my lands, this is my blood staining this earth! It was my duty to defend it!" Tristan's glared down at me, realising that I wasn't going to back down. With both our tempers raised to the highest peak, he turned and stalked away, spitting angrily. Instantly I dropped down to the Woad, pressing my hand over his wound. "Lay still, we'll have you healed and well in no time." I promised him, pushing back his hair. "Dagonet! I need something clean!" I called out to the healer as he lifted his head. "We need these wounded seen to!"

Just as I spoke, healers and villagers poured out from the fort, carrying stretchers and healing herbs to help those wounded. With my hand tightly pressed against the Woad's wound, I helped him stand then limp over to a stretcher, where he was put down and taken away.

I followed the others inside, washing my hands and face before putting on an apron and began to help. There were bones to reset, wounds to stitch and blood to stop. My hands never stopped moving all the way through the night before finally I collapsed where I stood from exhaustion, alarming Dagonet as I hit the ground.

"Kat!"

"Rest her head on something comfortable, she's exhausted." Antonius snapped to Dagonet. "Can't you see she's been sleepwalking for the last two hours?" The knight picked me up into his large arms, carrying me to the nearest space where he could lay me down to rest in peace.

All the beds were taken up so I had to make do with the floor, a blanket and a sack of oats under my head. I slept soundly all through the next day and night.

* * *

 **Yeah I know that Arthur is meant to kill Cerdic but I kinda really felt that I wanted to do things differently for Kat, I really wanted to empower her strength and courage as a woman, so I let her finish the job whilst I just stood there with a flag cheering her on. Go Kat!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guys, terrible news, we're almost finished! Just this little filler and then one more chapter to close everything off. Wow, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much your support has made me laugh, smile and generally feel better about myself when in all honesty, things elsewhere aren't doing too great. So thank you from the bottom of my heart, I hope this isn't the last I see of any of you, I fully intend to keep writing! Love you all x**

* * *

Groaning I turned around, yawning as I lifted my hand to curl around my head. When I felt it touch a soft pillow, I frowned then opened my eyes in confusion. I was lying in a bed, but Dagonet had put me down on a sack of turnips. Why was I here? Where was here?

I was so confused and disgruntled through my still half asleep mind, I froze when I felt a body next to me. Who was that? Beginning to panic I lashed out, trying to scramble away but strong hands gripped my waist and pulled me back before pinning my wrists down as I struggled, completely panic stricken as I felt the powerful body on top of me.

"Calm down Kat, you're safe. You're safe now." I heard his warm, silky voice whisper in my ear, soothing me to stillness as I recognised the voice. Tristan tenderly wiped the sleep from my eyes as I blinked up at him, my vision slowly coming into focus. "You're always safe with me." His lips murmured into my ear, making me shudder and sigh as I relaxed beneath him.

"Tristan." I murmured then suddenly felt ashamed. Immediately I sprang forwards, latching my arms around him as he rolled onto his back, his hands resting against my hips as he did so. "Tristan! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please don't be angry with me anymore. I can't bear the thought of you hating me for what I did." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I was so afraid of losing you, I didn't want you anywhere near the danger, I'm so sorry for lying but I wanted you safe. I wanted you _safe_ Tristan." As I sobbed Tristan hushed me softly, embracing me with loving arms and warm kisses to my neck and shoulder until I was calm enough to pull back and look at him.

A hand rested against my face, his thumb stroking my cheek as I swallowed, tears still dripping from my high cheekbones. I went to apologise further but Tristan locked my lips shut with his, hand moving to the back of my neck. "It's alright." He assured me in that unearthly voice that always sent shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry I shouted. You just frightened me, Kat."

"I frightened you?" I blinked in disbelief. "But you're not afraid of anything."

"Only of losing you, Kat, that's the one thing that terrifies me most." His lips touched the cut on my jaw from the Cynric's bolt. It wouldn't scar, thank heavens. It was not even deep enough to need stitching. "I too only want you to be safe. You're not trained to be a warrior. You had no defence, no counter attacks, I worried for you every moment since I saw you on that field. I thought you vulnerable." I cocked an eyebrow at him and pouted, making him smirk. "Well, you proved me wrong."

"It's a habit." I returned smoothly and his smile broadened as he shifted, sitting up. I rested my hands against his bare chest, smoothing them down to feel his scars and warm body. "Were you hurt?"

"Just a few strains." He answered, touching his shoulder. "I'll be fine." Other than a few cuts and bruises, Tristan indeed was fine. Me, on the other hand, will be needing a few more days sleep before I felt normal again. "Just promise me you'll never lie to me again."

"You have my word." I told him sincerely, sighing as I lay back down on the bed, Tristan shifting to look down at me from his side. "I never wanted to lie, I was just being selfish." I informed him as he continued to stroke my face with eyes that spoke volumes. "I wanted you to leave, so that you wouldn't be in danger. Then I would race to catch up before you left me behind."

"I'll never leave you behind, Katlyn. I'm going to stand beside you, forever and always." He had no idea how much I loved hearing him say this. Darting forwards I kissed him, not holding back anything as I relented all the anxiety, the tension and stress from my body.

My shift soon found its way to the floor as I lay down before Tristan, who gazed over my body freely. "You're beautiful, Kat."

"I'm not too bad looking, am I?" I replied smugly. "You however…" He arched an eyebrow then leaned forwards, kissing my neck as his fingers found my centre, making me gasp aloud and arch my back.

"What were you saying?"

"Damn it." I growled, turning my head to the side to expose my neck full to him. "You're cruel."

"I'm known for it." He murmured huskily in my ear. "What other…teachings…did you receive whilst spending your days at the pleasure house?" Turning to face him with a smirk, my eyes gleamed darkly.

"You're about to find out."


	27. Epilogue

**Last chapter, I'm kind of sad. I really like Katlyn's character, she's spunky, intelligent and highly amusing. I'm going to miss writing her.**

* * *

Things were going smoothly in Briton now that the Saxons and the Romans were gone. Arthur was anointed king, Guinevere his queen. I did not fully trust her, she was cunning, mysterious and I often caught her glancing over to Lancelot, however my loyalty was firm and I had made an oath to protect her and my king, whom I loved and adored as a brother.

We left the fort and took up residence in an old castle from before the Romans had invaded. They had left most of our old monuments alone, so this castle of Camelot became out infamous home of the Knights of the Round Table, of which my husband was a revered member.

I was never asked to do anything, since I was a woman it was not proper for me to help teach men how to fight, so instead I became a respectable lady, wearing pretty dresses which often got on my nerves. Tristan continued to teach me how to scout and, eventually, I was invited to be the first Lady Knight of Arthur's table, which I gladly accepted. However, it took time, as I had to learn a completely new style of fighting, with defence and counter attacks and strategizing before I was considered skilled enough for the honour.

The only person prouder than I when I knelt before Arthur with his sword touching my shoulders was Tristan. I could see him glowing with pride. Everything was running smoothly, with fair laws being passed every day, the justice system reaching the entire country with new soldiers to maintain order. I was happy. Even happier than before. Because now my belly was full and I was expected Tristan's child. Never before had I imagined myself, or even Tristan, with a child but it was coming anyway, and I was as proud as any mother could be.

I walked through the streets, people smiling and nodding to me as I passed, unfazed by my eyes. No one was afraid of them as Arthur had passed a law permitting magic to be practiced in the white arts and in the use of healing. They saw me more of an angel now rather than a demon and all stories previous about me had long since faded out of memory.

Humming quietly to myself I looked through the threads, trying to find one the right colour to mend some of Tristan's shirt, which were in desperate need of repair. That man was so careless sometimes when he was out scouting. Returning with leaves in his hair and more holes in his shirts than a wooden block full of termites. I was so distracted with my task that I didn't notice the broad shouldered man come up behind me until he had touched my shoulder.

"Katlyn? Is that you?" My mouth dropped open when I turned.

"Brandon?"

"Kat! Look at you!" My older brother laughed, his bronzed eyes gazing at me with laughter and elated joy. "Samuel! Jacob! Daniel, Tobias, Emmanuel, everyone! It's Kat!" Suddenly I was dragged forwards and I had ten men and boys standing around me, smiling.

"Kat! You look beautiful!"

"Is that gold? Where did you get it?"

"How did you escape the brothel? How long have you been out?" I was flustered by all their questions, staring in shock. What were my brothers doing here? More so, what were their intentions? "Pa! Ma!" Brandon shouted and a weather beaten old man and his wife walked towards us with deep frowns. The change in them shocked me at first. I hardly recognised them. My mother's once luscious black hair was iron grey, her dark eyes narrowed slits with a grim look on her face.

"Daughter?" My father frowned further at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." I answered, scowling at them before placing my hands on my hips. His eyes wandered down to my belly, which was just beginning to show.

"I see you have been busy of late. How is the whoring business?" How dare he ask me such a thing? In hot anger I shoved my hand under his nose, showing him my wedding ring.

"I'm married." I informed him then whipped it back, clenching my fist so that none would think to try and steal it. One of the younger boys, my brother Ferdinand, tried to slip my necklace from around my neck but I turned, grabbing his hand and twitching it, making him cry out in pain. "Don't even think about it." I snarled at him before pushing him back to his other brothers. "Leave. I want you all out of my sight!"

"Come on Kat, you're not still angry are you? What happened was nearly ten years ago!" Brandon tried to joke but I pushed him away from me as he tried to slide closer.

"My lady?" A voice called out and I looked to the baker, who was scowling at my family. "Can I offer some assistance?"

"Yes, please find my husband. Tell him I'm in dire need of his aid." The baker nodded, put down his bread and yelled at one of his sons to take care of things as he ran off.

"No need to be like that Kat. Come with us, I have a plan." I recognised that dark gleam in my father's eyes. "You can come back to the show with us. We're doing well but what I have in mind will make us even richer."

"I want no part of your lives. I'd sooner throw you all into a ship and push it from port myself." My mother wrinkled her nose at me, eyes wandering before scowling further.

"You never did have a taste of elegance." She quipped at me, lifting my loose, windswept hair then picked up my sleeve. "If you're made of money then spend it."

"I live comfortably with my husband." I snarled at them. "And the king is kind enough to keep us fed and warm with a room of our own."

"The King? You know the King?" My brothers asked in excitement. "How? Did you bed with him sometime in the past?"

"No! I was never bedded!" I flared intensely. "I ran away from that brothel before they could take my pride. The only man I have ever lain with is the one I am married to." I was stalling for time. I dared not start a fight in my condition, I wanted no harm to come to my child but Tristan wouldn't care who these people were, even if they were my so called family. If I asked him to get rid of them, he'd do so. One way or another.

"Precisely! I've a plan that will work. You come with us, wait for the baby to be born then we'll sell you back to another brothel." I couldn't believe my own father was suggesting this. "We'll get more money, you escape and then we do it all over again. Easy money, no one gets hurt and it won't matter if a man has you once or twice before you manage to escape." My eyes flicked over to my mother who was inching towards a woman, who wore a lover's gift around her neck.

"If you even think about it, I'll have the guards chain you all to the stocks!" I snarled, making her leap back to her husband's side. "I will not go with you. I am happy here, away from the likes of you!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." A knife was pressed to my belly before I could even move away, Brandon gripping my hair as my brothers closed in, hiding me from view. "Unless you want us to carve that bastard from your belly, you'd best come with us." Still glaring, I nodded my head. I would go, but slowly and wait for Tristan to turn up.

Fortunately, the baker was faster than he looked. Tristan came sprinting into view, the other knights close behind him with all weapons drawn. "Mother, father, I'd like you to meet my husband. Sir Tristan." Their faces paled.

"Move!" Brandon tried to shove me forwards but I twisted, snatching his wrist then snapped it, making him scream in pain as he dropped the knife. My brothers all tried to grasp me but I swung my fist then ripped back my elbow, hitting two of them back then slipped underneath them, running to Tristan who instantly held me close, his eyes narrowed. He went to attack but I gripped his shoulder, holding him in place as my father glared at him.

"Unhand my daughter."

"I shall not." Tristan growled sharply, wrapping his arm tighter around me to prove his point. "She is my wife."

"As her father, I have a right to decide what happens to her. I never sanctioned this match, therefore it makes it null and void!" For a moment Tristan flinched, his eyes widening slightly in alarm but I rested my hand against his chest smiling up at him.

"Our marriage was sanctioned by King Arthur himself, who authorised the match and encouraged it to take place so by law it is considered completely legal as the King has the power and right to arrange marriages which will benefit the kingdom." I informed my father, who now lost his confidence. Glancing to the other knights the all moved closer, forming a shield around me. "This is my family now and you will never have any part of it!" Tristan slid his sword back into its scabbard then rested a hand protectively over my stomach as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You…you can't. I'm your father. I command you leave with me!" I lifted my head and howled with laughter, the others all smirking in agreement.

"You can't command me. I'm the most rebellious girl this country has ever seen. Now go, before I request my brothers _forcibly_ escort you all to your own cells." Some of my brothers looked hurt and I pitied them. They were so young when I was sold away, the youngest only just three but I couldn't afford to dip my finger back into their life. If they wanted to live the way they did, then it was up to them. However….

"Daniel, Richard, Lionel, wait." The three younger boys stopped and looked back at me. They were all under the age of sixteen, they had been my favourite brothers as they had always clung to me as if I were their mother, since our real one hardly ever bothered with them. Our father paused as I pulled away from Tristan and walked up to them. "Would you like to stay?" Their mouths dropped open in shock. "You can become knights and live a life of adventure. You'd never have to steal again. I'll look after you, keep you safe." They all glanced to each other.

Richard, the eldest, shook his head and glared at me. "You're disgusting. That bastard in your belly is going to be nothing more than a whore's child." Turning around I slammed my hands into Tristan, stopping him from throttling my younger brother.

"Let it go."

"No one calls my wife a whore, or my child a bastard." His snarl was deep and menacing but I struggled against him, forcing him away from my brother.

"Let it go, Tristan." I warned him, shoving him back a little then turned to Daniel and Lionel. "Well?" Daniel, the youngest, threw his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're alright Kat!" He sobbed and I rested my hand on his head, stroking his soft hair. "They told me that you'd run away, that you didn't care about us!" Lionel stepped forwards and embraced me too, smiling broadly and with relief. I read their faces carefully, suspicious that they might be pretending, but I soon relaxed. They were serious. They really had missed me.

"Can we really be knights? With swords and flags and…will we meet the _king_?" Lionel gushed, looking to the other knights in awe. "Are they…?"

"Lionel, Daniel, this is Tristan, my husband." My scout nodded his head to the boys who shrunk back a little, intimidated by him. "And here we have Lancelot, Gawain, Dagonet, Galahad and Bors. We will all be your mentors."

"You're a knight too?" I nodded proudly, an arm around the both of them as I led them forwards, bubbling proudly to have two of my flesh and blood back at my side.

"I'm Lady Katlyn, first knightress of King Arthur's Round Table." I informed them. "And this…this is your new home." I told them as we stepped over the rise of the market, where in the near distance, the castle gleamed like a brazen heaven, a shimmering lake nestled at its side with forestry climbing away into the distance behind. "Where your legends are only just beginning." I murmured, leaning back as Tristan stepped close behind me and placed both hands over my stomach, sighing with relief.

"You attract more trouble than the entire female race put together." He murmured softly in my ear.

"Ah, but I'm worth it all." I said to him. "Because, as you know, I'm lucky."

"No, you're not." My head snapped around to argue hotly with him but his lips were firmly planted on mine. "You're not the one who is lucky. I am."

* * *

 ***Squeal!  
So I wonder if that crazy gypsy lady was right about Tristan and Katlyn, two sons and a daughter? Guess that's up to you guys to imagine for yourselves. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope I'll see you around on some of my other works, peace out!  
**


End file.
